


Total Drama Failing Stars!

by greenlight9



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlight9/pseuds/greenlight9
Summary: Welcome, one and all to Total. Drama. Failing Stars! In this season, taking place after Pahkitew Island, On Wawanakwa, competitors from the original Total Drama Island and some from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island will be competing. Who will win? Who will lose? Will a FORTUNE be made from this season? Find out, right now! On Total. Drama. Failing Stars!





	1. Episode 1; Hide & Go Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to meet the familiar faces, and see who was dumb enough to return to the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *see end of chapter for notes*

The episode opens up to a shot of Pahkitew Island in its entirety, as Chris’ opening narration begins.

 **Chris:** Last season, on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island…

The closing shot of Pahkitew Island, featuring Dave sitting alone, bald and about to be attacked by Scuba Bear, appears.

 **Chris:** After a truly gripping finale, we totally forgot something almost important!

Chris, decked out in his usual attire is standing at the dock on the old island Wawanakwa.

 **Chris:** After the last season’s victor was crowned, Shawn, Sky, and Jasmine left Pahkitew Island with us in our helicopter! Ain’t we nice?

A shot of Jasmine and Shawn lovingly embracing fills the screen.

 **Chris:** Some loved…

It’s replaced with a shot of Sky, as well as an irate Dave.

 **Chris:** Many lost…

Shots cycle through of the various Cannon Of Shame scenes throughout the season, and closing off more shots of Topher being injured/screwing up than is really necessary.

 **Chris:** Eheh, and some lost their minds!

And there are shots of Scarlett removing her glasses and untying her hair, Dave laughing at the expense of the finalists, Rodney being assaulted by Clucky the Chicken, Sugar’s show of “Craptry,” and Amy revealing herself as the mossy creature.

 **Chris:** None of that matters this season, though! Those contestants are off the island and back to their lives! And we are back to out original setting in good old Wawanakwa. Now, if I don’t you don’t mind, welcome to Total. Drama. Failing Stars!

\--Opening Riff--

A bunch of cameras pop out throughout the island.

_Dear mom and dad I’m doin’ fine_

The shot zooms in on Wawanakwa, passing Dave, still bald, as well as in an interns’ uniform, being used as a footrest by Chris, Chef Hatchet standing behind him shaking his head.

_You guys are on my mind_

The obligatory shot of Owen under the water appears, his noxious fumes destroying a robotic shark.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

The robotic shark’s head flies out of lands next to Courtney and Scott, causing him to freak out and turn around, seeing Izzy. His expression only becomes more terrified. He runs in terror and she chases him.

_And now I think the answer is plain too see_

Mike sees Scott’s dilemma and laughs, earning a disgruntled look from Zoey.

_I wanna be famous_

In the McLean Spa-Hotel hot tub, we see Leshawna cosy up to Justin, and he winks at the camera.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

Cut to the top of the mountain thing. Alejandro and Heather are skiing down when the sun reflects off of Heather’s hair and blinds Alejandro.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I’ve already won_

Alejandro careens comically down the mountain, landing nearby Geoff and Bridgette.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

DJ and Gwen start racing, only for DJ to immediately trip over his shoelace and faceplant as Gwen continues.

_I’ll get there one day_

Cameron salutes Gwen as she runs by. He seems to be building something, and he accidentally hammers his own thumb.

_Cause I wanna be famous_

Lindsay and Beth are meditating, surrounded by robotic animals. They looks disgruntled, then fearful upon the animals’ turning towards and attacking them.

_Nanananananananananananananananaaaa_

Gwen finishes running by right nearby. Scott, being chased by Izzy, also arrives right near there.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The scene shifts to Duncan just as what is surely an awesome battle is about to ensue, looking around suspiciously before turning around and… petting a bunny.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Sierra appears nearby, camera in hand taking a photo, before Duncan hides the rodent behind his back and glares at her. It bites his hand and his mouth opens wide in what can be presumed to be a scream as the camera zooms in on it.

_(whistling to the tune)_

...and then transitions to Sadie and Katie standing in the middle of the contetants at Playa Des Losers. Trent is looking at Gwen hopefully, only for Duncan to appear behind him and shake his head.

\--Closing Riff--

 

 **Dave:** _[in an annoyed tone.]_ Yo Chris, Hatchet is on the way with our guests.

 **Chris:** _[whirling round to face Dave]_  I almost forgot to mention you, everyone once again say hello to last season’s psycho, Dave, who is now my new intern, which means he won’t have much luck surviving.

 **Dave:** _[in an even more annoyed tone than before]_ Well I’m sane now, and I think we should get to the trampoline.

 **Chris:** Okay, okay, sheesh.

Dave and Chris hopped onto an old motorcycle and rode across the island to the McLean Spa-Hotel and the original, bland cabin to the right of it.

 **Chris:** And there is our friendly chef and the recruits for this season.

Hatchet’s aeroplane approached through the blue sky, floating in and out of clouds. Not far from Chris and Dave, was a huge trampoline.

 **Dave:** The trampoline by the way, is too be used for the guests too land on because we thought we wouldn’t get them wet.

Quickly, Hatchet stopped his plane and hovered it perfectly above the trampoline so the guests would land safely.

 **Chris:** And here come this season’s contestants.

A few seconds after Chris’ announcement, Courtney appeared at the planes door.

 **Courtney:**   _[whining]_ Why am I here for?

Just as Courtney finished her question, Hatchet appeared behind her and shoved her out of the plane, Courtney screaming as she repetitively bounced up and down on the trampoline.

 **Chris:** Intern-poisoning CIT gone gaga for the dirt farmer, Courtney!

 **Courtney:**   _[anger approaching her voice]_ I am not gaga for Scott, and the poisoning was an accident!

As Courtney finally finished flopping around, she slid off the edge of the trampoline and ran to the bush to throw up.

 **Chris:** Next up is; key to Courtney’s heart, team-killer turned lovable idiot, Scott!

 **Scott:**   _[a hint of excitement in his voice]_ Cowabunga!

Scott dived from the plane, forgetting that they weren’t landing in the water, and smacked his head off of the bounce of the pad.

 **Scott:** Ouch, eek, Courtney!

Courtney’s head flung up from the bush, wiping her mouth as she caught Scott and placed him on the ground.

 **Chris:** Original psycho and fan-favourite, Izzy!

 **Izzy:** I don’t need you too push me!

Chef Hatchet ignored her protest and barged her out of the way, sending her on her knees too land.

 **Izzy:**  That wasn’t so bad.

Izzy hopped lightly off the trampoline and joined Courtney and Scott who were standing behind the trampoline.

 **Chris:** Now returning is; resident sassy queen, Leshawna!

 **Leshawna:** You’re not prepared for this baby.

Leshawna belly flopped from the plane and landed on her knees after a few moments of flying.

 **Leshawna:** Hey girlies, nice too see you again.

Leshawna hugged Izzy and Courtney and greeted Scott with a simple wave, him grinning back.

 **Chris:** Let’s reunite with; sweetheart but useless cutie, Trent.

 **Trent:** Woah dude, I haven’t seen this place in so long.

Trent stepped from the aeroplane and landed on the his back sending him to land on his legs as he steadied himself to walk off.

 **Chris:** Say hello to our basic surfer girl, Bridgette!

 **Bridgette:** Yay, I’m so excited to be back!

Bridgette front flipped out of the opening and landed gracefully on the pad.

 **Geoff:** Wait for me babe!

Suddenly, Geoff ran out of the entrance and fell on top of Bridgette as she sat up.

 **Chris:** And also do your remember surfer dude Geoff, here he is now.

Geoff immediately scrambled off Bridgette and helped her sit up.

 **Geoff:** Are you okay?

 **Bridgette:** Yeah I’m fine.

She kissed him and she smiled at the others who looked happy to see the both of them again.

 **Courtney:** Aw aren’t they adorable?

She turned her head to look at Scott who was smiling weakly at her, and she quickly kissed him too.

 **Chris:** Now here is; well-loved, goth girl loner, Gwen!

 **Gwen:** Just push m-

Chef Hatchet barged Gwen out the plane and thumped on her side on the trampoline.

 **Gwen:**   _[struggling to speak as she was being flung about on the trampoline]_ I can’t, believe, I agreed to come back, here again.

*TRENT’S CONFESSION* Ugh, Gwen looks even more attractive that the last time I saw her _[sighing] *_ END TRENT’S CONFESSION*

Gwen struggled to steady herself, sickeningly bouncing up and down.

 **Courtney:** _[almost squealing]_ Gwen!

Courtney jumped up from next to Scott and ran to Gwen, hugging her tightly.

 **Gwen:**   _[confused]_ Um, hi?

 **Courtney:**   _[hint of plead to her tone]_ I wanted you too come because you know what happened with the plan and me and Scott have got over it I was hoping we would as well.

 **Gwen:** _[sounding unsure]_ Okay sure.

Gwen grinned cheerfully as she hugged Courtney back, as she saw Chris waiting impatiently for them too finish.

*COURTNEY’S CONFESSION* Yay, me and Gwen are back friends! *END COURTNEY’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** _[a huge tone of sarcasm to his voice]_ Now, finally that love show is over.

He glared over at Gwen and Courtney who were sitting chatting with the others.

 **Chris:** Let’s re-introduce, well repaired nerd, Cameron!

By the time Chris had finished introducing him Cameron had already jumped from the plane and was bouncing up and down.

 **Cameron:** Hey guys, nice to see you again.

 **Gwen:** Cameron, thank god you’re all better.

Cameron sat down with the rest of the group, and was waiting too see who else would appear.

 **Chris:** Here comes recent winner, exactly like other girls, Zoey!

Zoey dived from the plane, spinning in the air after landing softly on her legs in a flat line.

 **Zoey:** It feels great to be back, hi guys!

Zoey ran over to them and flung herself next to Courtney.

 **Leshawna:**   _[whispering to Izzy and Bridgette]_ Dear me this girl is too kind, it’s fake.

 **Chris:** And where there’s a Zoey, there’s a Mike, Mal, Vito, Svetlana, Chester and Manitoba Smith.

Mike appeared at the door of the plane and back flipped out landing on his back and twisting over each time.

 **Mike:** Yeah sheila, it’s me. It feels great to be free in the wild.

Mike was speaking in a fake Australian accent, and wearing a fedora hat.

 **Mike:** _[a smile spreading across his face]_ Just kidding guys, it’s me.

Mike smiled at Zoey and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand as she smiled uncomfortably back at him.

 **Chris:** Say hello to the big man himself, original Total Drama Island winner, Owen!

 **Owen:** _[screaming as he fell]_ Woohoo! This is great!

*OWEN’S CONFESSION* Yeah, great way to introduce myself, Izzy saw it too so... *END OWEN’S CONFESSION*

Owen finally reached the bounce pad and he almost snapped the springs as he flew into the air off the trampoline and falling into a nearby tree.

 **Scott:** _[laughing hysterically]_ Oh my god, is he okay?

 **Owen:** _[twigs snapping as he fell through the tree]_ I’m okay, I’m okay.

 **Chris:** Returning now is one of my personal favourites, Total Drama Action winner, Beth!

 **Beth:** _[happiness flooding over her emotions]_ Hi guys!

Chef Hatchet kicked her off the plane and she face planted the trampoline and flung onto her back.

 **Bridgette:** You okay Beth?

Beth fell off the trampoline and rolled over to Trent who smiled at her as she awkwardly grinned back up at him.

 **Chris:** _[hint of anger in his voice]_ Seeming-sweetheart turned awful cottage ruiner, out early on good behaviour, Duncan!

Duncan has already left the plane and sat smugly on the trampoline.

 **Duncan:** _[a mischievous grin over his face]_ That’s right, I’m bad.

He saw Gwen and winked at her, as she rolled her eyes and scowled at him.

 **Gwen:** _[hiding that she was happy to see him]_ Just sit down Duncan.

 **Chris:** Also coming back is the sweet but very dumb, Lindsay.

Chef Hatchet had picked a fighting Lindsay up and threw her onto the trampoline and she bounced onto the guests, getting caught by Trent.

 **Lindsay:** _[dazing into space as she fluttered her eyes open]_ Oh, erm, okay, thanks for catching me.

 **Trent:** _[grinning]_ It’s not a problem Linds.

 **Heather:** _[from the aeroplane]_ I’m coming Lindsay!

Heather jumped from the plane landing gracefully and running straight toward Lindsay.

 **Chris:** _[chuckling to himself]_ Before I forget; here is former Queen B Heather!

 **Heather:** _[scoffing]_ Okay Chris, whatever I’m still the Queen B now.

*HEATHER’S CONFESSION* Of course, Beth and Lindsay are both here, this is gonna be terrible. *END HEATHER’S CONFESSION*

Heather sat down next to Lindsay and spotted Beth across the other side, deciding to stay quiet, for now.

 **Chris:** Please welcome everyone’s favourite espanol, and Heather’s new lover, Alejandro!

 **Alejandro:** _[looking in a mirror at himself]_ I know I’m all your favourite don’t get pretending.

Chef Hatchet pushed Alejandro out of the plane and he dropped his mirror which smashed on the floor.

 **Izzy:** _[laughing secretly]_ He isn’t gonna be very pleased about that.

Alejandro rolled off the trampoline and saw his smashed mirror in pieces scattered over the grass.

 **Alejandro:** _[infuriation invading him]_ I swear to god, Hatchet, I’ll get you back, I’ll get you-

 **Heather:** _[comforting him]_ It’s okay babe, we can get you a new one.

 **Chris:** While that blows over, Dave get a dustpan and brush.

 **Dave:** _[following his orders immediately]_ I’m on it.

Dave rushed off on the motorcycle and and returned a few minutes later and cleared up the glass.

 **Chris:** Now, back to this, last but almost definitely not least welcome back DJ.

 **DJ:** _[climbing off the trampoline]_ Feels great to be back bro.

DJ joined the others reuniting with Duncan and Geoff.

 **Chris:** Now that we have finally got all 18 contestants here, I say it’s about time we sort them into their teams. 

 **Courtney:** _[slowly standing up]_ Ugh, not this I hate it.

Everyone slowly followed Courtney and stood up with Chris just in front of them, holding a piece of paper. Owen had also crawled over from recovering falling through the tree.

 **Chris:** Okay, so now that we’re all here, let’s start.

He scoured his eyes over eyes over all of them, from Beth to Lindsay on the other end.

 **Chris:** _[directing his head to the right of him]_ On this team there will be; Courtney, Scott...

Scott grinned at Courtney as they walked to the right of Chris, holding hands. 

 **Chris:** _[still looking down at his paper]_ Cameron, DJ, Lindsay...

 **Lindsay:** _[jumping up and down with excitement]_ Yes! I love this team!

Courtney looked over at the rest of her teammates so far, and she wasn’t pleased, her and Lindsay were the only girls so far? 

 **Chris:** _[still not looking up]_ Izzy, Leshawna, Trent...

 **Leshawna:** Oh girly this is gonna be some fun.

Owen watched Izzy walk over and felt upset that they weren’t on the same team.

 **Owen:** _[in his head]_ So there’s eight over there at the moment, and ten here and  **OMIGOD,** I might have a chance to be with Izzy.

*IZZY’S CONFESSION* I hope Owen’s not on my team, he’s so... clingy. *END IZZY’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** _[finally looking up too see the names he had called out standing beside him]_ There is one more person who will be joining this team...

Owen looked hopefully at Izzy, while Courtney looked hopefully at Gwen who smiled back weakly.

 **Chris:** _[holding the suspension]_ And that person is...

 **Gwen:** _[in an almost whisper]_ Come on, come on, come on!

Chris looked over the other ten agonisingly and stopped at Gwen.

 **Chris:** It’s Gwen!

*OWEN’S CONFESSION* Aw, why is it never me? *END OWEN’S CONFESSION*

Courtney picked her head and began to cheer as Gwen run over and stood to the left of her.

 **Chris:** Now the nine of you remaining are on the other team so come and stand to the left of me.

Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Heather, Mike, Owen and Zoey all walked over to where Chris directed them.

 **Duncan:** _[slowly tracing his eyes across his group and the other group]_ How is this fair?

 **Chris:** Okay, so the group to the right of me you are Raging Raccoons.

Courtney heard her teams name and couldn’t help but laugh.

*LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION* Seriously, Raging Raccoons, Chris is really pulling everything out of the bag. *END LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION*

 **Scott:** _[holding in his laughter]_ You are joking, right?

 **Gwen:** These team names get worse every time I come back.

Chris scowled at them as they continued to laugh at their name.

 **Chris:** _[still looking over at Courtney and Gwen]_ And you’re team name is... _[indicating toward the people on the left]_ Demonic DevilDogs!

*DUNCAN’S CONFESSION* I think Chris ran out of ideas. *END DUNCAN’S CONFESSION*

 **Cameron:** _[whining]_ Why do they get the cool name!

 **Geoff:** Yeah dude, this season is gonna be awesome!

Chris waited for the break out of chatter to end before he was telling them what their first task was going to be.

 **Chris:** _[as the talking died down]_ Now, no one will be going home today, however, as you can see behind me there is the normal, old and rusty cabin behind me and also the McLean Spa-Hotel. As your first task in your new teams, you will be competing in a classic game of hide and seek tag. You have this area to the dock to hide and Chef and Dave will come and find you. There is a safe-zone just in front in the forest and if you get there you will gain a point for your team, even if you get tagged. 

 **Zoey:** Yay, this sounds like so much fun!

*SCOTT’S CONFESSION* Who doesn’t love a cheeky game of hide and seek? *END SCOTT’S CONFESSION*

Chef had suddenly emerged from his aeroplane which he left just behind them.

 **Chef:** You have five minutes to hide and also Chris forgot to mention that you have to be far away so you can’t see the hotel anymore so no hiding in the trees over there,  _[waving his hand just behind the safe-zone base]_ you got it?

 **Mike:** We’ve got it man now come on I haven’t played hide and seek in forever.

 **Dave:** Okay then, in three... two... one!

Everyone ran off into the forest and before Chris could look again, they’d all disappeared from his view.

 **Courtney:** _[hissing]_ Psst, Gwen, come over here, come on!

Gwen followed the sound of Courtney’s annoying voice and found her underneath a tree.

 **Gwen:** Courtney, what the hell? How am I supposed to fit down there?

 **Courtney:** I didn’t think about that.

Courtney’s eyes scoured the area and saw an easy climbing tree.

 **Courtney:** Quick, Gwen over there to the tree!

Somewhere further in the forest, Cameron was wandering around alone.

 **Izzy:** Hey, Callum? No, Cameron!

Cameron swung round to find Izzy sitting in a bush.

 **Cameron:** Izzy, what, how did you get in there?

 **Izzy:** It doesn’t matter, just come on!

And before Cameron could protest, Izzy pulled him into the bush with her.

 **Cameron:** How does this not hurt!

*CAMERON’S CONFESSION* I don’t know whether I trust this girl. *END CAMERON’S CONFESSION*

Over by the dock, Heather and Alejandro were making out as Beth and Lindsay turned the corner.

 **Beth:** Um, I think we should go.

Suddenly, Heather’s eyes flung open and she pulled away from Alejandro.

 **Alejandro:** Hey, babe, is everything okay?

 **Heather:** If it wasn’t the first two people I started an alliance with, have you come here to ruin our relationship.

Lindsay, who was still afraid of Heather quavered a little next to Beth.

 **Lindsay:** _[fear edging near her voice as she spoke]_ We don’t mean no harm, Heather we were just passing through.

 **Heather:** _[delighted that she knew Lindsay was still afraid of her]_ Aw, sweetie, are you still afraid of me.

*LINDSAY’S CONFESSION* I really hate Heather, but she’s so scary still! *END LINDSAY’S CONFESSION*

Beth, however, who is no longer afraid of Heather, decided to stick up for her and Lindsay.

 **Beth:** Heather darling, if you haven’t realised me and Lindsay aren’t afraid of you anymore so why don’t you stop being your little, self-centred self and walk on by.

 **Heather:** _[pretending not to be taken aback]_ Being brave is cute, but also dumb, and now if you excuse us.

Heather twirled round and kissed Alejandro again as Beth and Lindsay scooted by.

Down the path, splitting the two forests in half, was Bridgette and Geoff, who were walking and holding hands.

 **Geoff:** We really should get hiding if we want to win and get into the hotel together and have some fun.

 **Bridgette:** Ew, Geoff, not in front of our friends, especially Heather!

She punched him in the arm as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

 **Bridgette:** However, we should get going as we don’t wanna cost our team the loss.

 **Geoff:** That’s what I just said!

He swept Bridgette off of her feet and ran into the forest.

Meanwhile, at the top of the mountain that was to the west of the dock, were Mike and Zoey climbing.

 **Mike:** Come on Zo, we’re almost there!

 **Zoey:** Mike if we get caught then there’s no possible way of us getting down without being shot.

 **Mike:** I’ll just push you in the ocean.

Zoey hit Mike in the arm and then gently kissed him on the lips.

 **Mike:** Tease!

 **Zoey:** Well, maybe if we hurry up you can some more.

Mike ran up the mountain as soon as she finished her sentence, Zoey quickly chasing after him.

 **Mike:** Well, come on then don’t leave a guy hanging.

In the forest, Owen was sitting on a tree branch, as he saw Gwen and Courtney climbing the tree in front of him.

 **Owen:** Hey, Gwen, Courtney!

 **Courtney:** [waving at him as Gwen climbed] Hey Owen!

Gwen found it easy to climb the tree and was up their quickly.

 **Gwen:** Hi Owen, Courtney come on we probably have four minutes left.

Suddenly, Scott had appeared through a bush in front of them.

 **Scott:** Courtney, what are you doing?

 **Courtney:** What does it look like I’m doing genius, I’m climbing to hide now you join Owen so he doesn’t get lonely.

Courtney turned back and continued to climb.

 **Gwen:** Owen is just to the left.  _she pointed to where he was sat]_

 **Owen:** Hey Scott! 

Scott looked over to see the branch bending forward as if it was about to snap.

 **Scott:** _[unsure]_ I’m coming up buddy.

*SCOTT’S CONFESSION* I really don’t feel safe with Owen sitting on this branch. *END SCOTT’S CONFESSION*

 **Courtney:** I’m coming Gwen so look out.

 **Owen:** I’m bored, I hate hide and seek it’s hard for me to hide so I always got chose to seek in kindergarten.

Behind a tree that wasn’t too far from Chris, Chef and Dave sat Duncan.

 **Duncan:** This is such a childish game man, a bunch of adults running around is so bad.

He heard rustling in a bush nearby and thought that Chef had found him.

 **DJ:** Hey Duncan, is that you brother.

DJ fell through the bush and Duncan burst out laughing.

 **Duncan:** [still laughing at DJ] Are you okay buddy?

 **DJ:** Yeah I’ll live, So what bought you back here then?

Duncan shrugged his shoulders, unsure whether he should share the real reason.

 **Duncan:** I’m gonna be honest, it was for Gwen.

 **DJ:** Aw there’s no need to be bothered bro, you two look cute together.

Wandering around the forest, Leshawna was bored as she had no one to speak too.

 **Leshawna:** [scowling] Ugh, girly I hate this.

 **Trent:** Hey, Leshawna!

Trent appeared behind Leshawna as she jumped around in fright.

 **Leshawna:** What do you want Trent?

 **Trent:** Well, you looked a little lonely and I just jumped from the tree to give you some company.

 **Leshawna:** Well, I suppose it could’ve been someone a lot worse than you, like Heather.

Trent burst into laughter as Leshawna grinned at him.

 **Leshawna:** Anyway, I’m going to that rock over there and I’m hiding behind it.

 **Trent:** Okay, I’ll tell you if I see anyone.

Over the speakers across the island, Chris’ voice rang through.

 **Chris:** You have just under a minute left so you better get hiding, specifically Heather and Alejandro.

 **Alejandro:** I told you so!

Alejandro and Heather were still standing at the dock.

 **Heather:** Well if we go a bit further down we might be harder to see.

Alejandro took her hand and they strolled to the end of the dock.

In the forest, Geoff was helping Bridgette into a hole as Chris’ spoke.

 **Bridgette:** Geoff, quick you need to get somewhere I’m fine like this!

Geoff frantically looked around him and saw a tree he could climb.

 **Geoff:** I’m gonna go over there Bridge, I’ll be quick.

Geoff was just in time as Chris’ voice ran through the island again.

 **Chris:** _[through the speakers]_ Chef Hatchet and Dave are now coming to find you, I hope you’ve chosen well.

Back at the top of the mountain, Mike and Zoey were hiding behind a rock.

 **Zoey:** _[in a low voice]_ Mike, they’re coming!

 **Mike:** Yeah, so?

He placed his lips on Zoey’s once again and after a few seconds, she pulled away.

 **Zoey:** Okay, I like you and all Mike, but we can’t always be making out, it’s not who I am.

 **Mike:** _[staring into space]_ Yeah, I know that.

Inside of his head, Mal, one of Mike’s personalities was standing on his new tower after his old one had been destroyed by Mike and the other personalities.

 **Mal:** _[laughing maniacally]_ You thought you had defeated me, no, now I have another personality in my basement.

 **Mike:** _[snapping back into reality]_ No!

*MIKE’S CONFESSION* I feel like that Mal is trying to take over me again. *END MIKE’S CONFESSION*

He realised that Zoey was shaking him and she took a deep breath when he woke.

 **Zoey:** _[worry fading from her voice as anger took over]_ Mike, are you joking me I was worried.

 **Mike:** I don’t know what just happened.

Back at the front of the forest, Beth and Lindsay were hiding in a clump of leaves.

 **Lindsay:** Beth, we should get going in a minute.

 **Beth:** Just wait, Chris said not to hide near here if we turn up right away he might disqualify us.

Suddenly, Dave crept by, holding his paintball gun as if he was in the army looking for an enemy to kill.

 **Beth:** _[in as quiet of a voice as she can]_ Do not, say, a word!

*BETH’S CONFESSION* Never play hide and seek with Lindsay. NEVER! *END BETH’S CONFESSION*

Lindsay put her hand to her mouth so she knew for sure she wouldn’t speak.

Dave searched carefully for a minute and then rushed away, unable to see them behind the pile of leaves.

 **Lindsay:** _[wiping the sweat away from her forehead]_ Phew!

She stood up from the leaves, but she didn’t see Chef Hatchet just in front of her until the last second.

 **Lindsay:** _[stammering]_ B-Beth, run, run now!

Beth shot up from lying down and saw Chef loading his gun and she ran for it.

 **Beth:** Lindsay come on!

Lindsay got stuck on a twig that got stuck in her boot lace.

 **Chef Hatchet:** Haha, I’ve got you now.

He pointed his gun at Lindsay and shot her in the back, sending her flying to the floor.

 **Lindsay:** Ouch, Beth go!

But she was too late as Dave ran into the area and shot Beth in the arm, and she admitted defeat and ran back to help Lindsay.

 **Dave:** _[ordering]_ You two, back to Chris, now!

Beth picked up Lindsay and they stumbled back too Chris.

 **Chris:** _[mocking them]_ Beth! Lindsay! You two can’t be very good at hide and seek, go to your correct benches.

Beth and Lindsay saw two benches, with both of their team names on a sign just in front.

 **Izzy:** Did you hear that?

Cameron, who was still pulling twigs out from his shirt, had stopped as he heard the paintball guns fire.

 **Cameron:** Yeah, I think someone has been found.

 **Izzy:** I hope they get Heather, I mean does she have any friends?

Cameron grinned as he got a splinter in his hand.

 **Cameron:** _[showing Izzy his splinter]_ Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, I hate splinters.

 **Izzy:** _[snapping at him]_ Cameron, shut up, they’re gonna here us.

 **Cameron:** I can’t stay in here Iz, it’s your choice if you want too, but I won’t.

Cameron shuffled from out of the bush as Izzy tried to get him to come back in.

 **Izzy:** _[a hint of fear surfaced her voice]_ Cameron, don’t leave me!

 **Cameron:** I’m sorry.

*IZZY’S CONFESSION* I can’t believe that he just left me! *END IZZY’S CONFESSION*

Cameron ran off into the forest as Izzy watched sadly, slumping back down into the leaves.

  **Izzy:** _[muttering to herself]_ I can’t stay here, I’m have a red target on my back sitting down, I need to get out.

Izzy clambered out of the bush and turned around to see Chef Hatchet smiling at her, his gun pointed right at her stomach.

 **Izzy:** _[gulping]_ Oops, hello!

Duncan and DJ were still sitting behind the trees, and they had already seen Dave and Hatchet chase after someone, Cameron run by, and Beth help Lindsay as she limped on one leg.

 **DJ:** Shall we go, I feel like we’re just sitting ducks.

 **Duncan:** But I’m loving watching everyone go by, but I see where you’re coming from so, yeah, let’s go.

Duncan stood back up and peered around the tree to check if it was really safe before going.

 **Duncan:** Come on!

They ran through the forest, leaves thrashing and making as much sound as possible as they saw the hotel in clear view.

 **Chris:** Duncan! DJ! Well come back brothers, unfortunately you’re not the first.

He pointed too Beth and Lindsay sitting on separate benches with paint splatters on them, and then too Cameron who was standing motionlessly at the safe-zone.

 **DJ:** _[walking over to Cameron but fist bumping Duncan first]_ Yeah buddy, we did it!

Scott was sitting lazily at the top of the tree, as Owen’s tree began to crack even more as he fidgeted about.

 **Scott:** Hey, Owen buddy, you do realise the tree is about to collapse.

Courtney shot Scott a scornful look as Owen sighed deeply.

 **Owen:** I’m sure we will be okay, I mean I feel like I’ve been up here for half an hour by now.

 **Gwen:** Guys, shut up, someone’s coming!

All of their eyes slowly trailed down to where a cluster of leaves where shaking.

 **Courtney:** _[sighing gratefully]_ I’m sure it’s just the wind.

Suddenly, Chef Hatchet burst through into the area, making all of them jump.

 **Chef:** Who said I’m wind, was it you?

He pointed his paintball gun at Owen, who jumped so much the tree branch had snapped and he fell to the ground.

 **Owen:** Oopsy daisy!

 **Scott:** Run!

Scott leapt from his tree and ran toward Chef, who was more focused on Owen.

 **Scott:** Courtney, come on!

Courtney sat as stiff as a rake, before Gwen pushed her off of the tree and she fell to the floor.

 **Courtney:** _[dazed]_ Huh, what the hell just happened?

 **Gwen:** Courtney, we’re going, without you or not.

Chef Hatchet cocked his gun and shot Owen in the head as he lay on the floor, barely conscious.

 **Chef:** _[At Courtney]_ Now, time for you.

By this time, Gwen and Scott had disappeared and Courtney was struggling to get up and run.

 **Courtney:** No, don’t shoot me, please.

Back at the main base, Izzy limped towards them, a paint mark over her stomach.

 **Chris:** Izzy! Clearly not as tough as we thought are you, go and join Lindsay.

 **Izzy:** Yeah, yeah Chris, whatever.

Heather and Alejandro were out in the open still, sitting on the dock.

 **Alejandro:** This is the life, my girlfriend and a vast ocean.

 **Heather:** Aw, Alej, you’re so sweet!

Without realising, Dave had spotted them from the corner of his eye as he began to walk up the mountain.

 **Dave:** Hey, lovebirds!

Dave had the gun aimed at Heather, but Alejandro stood up and blocked her from his view.

 **Alejandro:** Heather, go!

Heather stood up and followed Alejandro’s lead, she ran as fast as she could into the forest, Dave missing every shot, and before he knew it she was out of his range.

 **Heather:** Good luck babe!

She waved from round the corner before running back to the hotel.

*HEATHER’S CONFESSION* I can’t believe he just protected me like that, he’s so romantic _[her eyes daze into the camera]_ *END HEATHER’S CONFESSION*

 **Alejandro:** So, you gonna shoot me or what?

Scott and Gwen had ran as fast as they could away from Chef Hatchet.

 **Chris:** Scott and Gwen! Where’s your little friend, Courtney? I hope you didn’t leave her.

Gwen bowed her head, guilt flooding her as she realised that she had left Courtney to be shot.

 **Scott:** We didn’t get shot, we made it before Chef could get us as well.

 **Gwen:** Let’s go join the others.

*GWEN’S CONFESSION* I feel so bad for leaving Courtney, I don’t if she’ll ever forgive me *END GWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** Things seem to be going well for the Raging Raccoons, four of their team members are safe and only one for the Demonic DevilDogs.

Heather didn’t think she’d ever ran so fast, and she didn’t seem to notice Leshawna or Trent, who decided that it would be best to follow her.

 **Leshawna:** Trent, did you just see her, they must be close we better go!

Just as she said that, Chris’ voice came through on the speakers again.

 **Chris:** Congratulations to those still hiding, you have lasted just over fifteen minutes, there are four safe for the Raging Raccoons and only one for the Demonic DevilDogs, so you best get hurrying up.

 **Heather:** Make that two.

Heather ran around the final tree and was back out in the open.

 **Trent:** She went left here, I was high up I could see for miles!

 **Leshawna:** I can here someone arguing, so I’m gonna go to the noise which is the way you said so good job.

After five minutes, Trent and Leshawna found their way back to the clearing, and they saw what they’d heard.

Gwen was trying to calm down Courtney who looked angry about something, Heather was apologising to Alejandro for leaving him and Beth and Owen were sitting on one bench while Lindsay and Izzy were sitting on another.

Back by the mountain, Zoey was trekking down it as Mike followed behind her.

 **Zoey:** _[putting a hand to Mike’s chest]_ Mike... I can see someone coming.

Mike’s eyes immediately darted up, and saw where Zoey was pointing too.

 **Mike:** It’s Dave, we need to hide.

 **Zoey:** _[mumbling]_ It might be a bit too late for that.

Dave had spotted them and began charging up the hill toward them.

 **Mike:** This seems like a job for Svetlana.

Mike suddenly swapped his personality to Svetlana, and Zoey was shocked as she saw him change completely.

 **Svetlana:** Hello Zoey, dear, I suppose Mike sent me to get rid of that man, well I will.

She ran off down the mountain, and Dave got shocked, Zoey chasing after her.

 **Dave:** Wait, Mike, is that you?

 **Svetlana:** Mike isn’t here right now.

She punched him in the stomach and grabbed him by the collars, as Svetlana changed into Mal.

 **Mal:** Tell anyone that I came out and you’ll be dead.

 **Zoey:** Mike, let him go!

Mal suddenly changed back to Mike, and he dropped Dave to the floor.

 **Mike:** Oh, god. Svetlana really went in didn’t she?

 **Zoey:** We should help him get back to the others.

*MIKE’S CONFESSION* I have no idea what’s happening to me! One minute I willingly changed into Svetlana and then I feel like... oh god he’s back *END MIKE’S CONFESSION*

Back in the forest, Bridgette was still sitting in the hole, when she heard the leaves crunching just near her.

She saw a boot walk past her and then Chef Hatchet’s face emerge.

 **Chef:** Are you stuck sweetie?

 **Bridgette:** Geoff!

She heard someone leap from a tree and Chef turned round, so she scrambled out of the hole.

 **Geoff:** You can have me but don’t shoot her.

 **Chef:** Seems reasonable to me.

Chef shot Geoff in the leg and Bridgette ran off before he could turn to shoot her.

Geoff stumbled after her, his leg stinging from the strong paintball that hit him.

 **Chris:** It looks like our final hiders are approaching.

Mike, Zoey and Dave were walking in front while Chef, Geoff and Bridgette followed behind.

As Zoey approached she saw Lindsay, Courtney and Izzy sitting on the bench for the Raging Raccoons and Owen, Beth and Alejandro on the bench for the Demonic DevilDogs.

 **Chris:** And it looks like just Geoff has been shot, which means that the Raging Raccoons have won the challenge!

*HEATHER’S CONFESSION* Seriously, this is all Beth’s fault *END HEATHER’S CONFESSION*

 **Cameron:** Yeah, good job guys!

Gwen and Courtney shared ‘I’m sorry’ looks and she smiled at Scott as he grinned at her.

 **Chris:** _[pointing at Dave]_ Oof, what happened to you?

 **Mike:** Svetlana kind of attacked him.

Chris just laughed and Chef carried Dave away too the first aid room.

 **Chris:** Okay if the Raging Raccoons follow me, the rest of you wait here.

Gwen, Courtney, Scott, DJ, Lindsay, Trent, Leshawna, Izzy and Cameron followed Chris up the steps to the McLean Spa-Hotel.

 **Chris:** _[opening the door with a key]_ So, you guys have won the first challenge and get to stay in here, enjoy yourselves.

Chris walked away to the others as they all flooded into the hotel.

 **Heather:** Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah, boys and girls in different halves of the cabin.

Heather, Zoey, Bridgette and Beth trotted sadly into the cabin, however, Duncan, Mike, Geoff, Owen and Alejandro happily walked into the cabin.

 **Chris:** So that is it for the first episode of this season. See you next week for another episode of Total. Drama. Failing Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was if for the first episode for Total Drama Failing Stars! Leave what I could change and what I could make better in the comments below. Next episode, Courtney is making the most of her time in the hotel, Izzy is even more insane than before and our first contestant gets sent home.


	2. Episode 2; Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests in their teams will compete in their first challenge and battle for immunity. Furthermore, the first guest will get eliminated using the new method of transportation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *see end of chapter for notes*

**Chris:** Last time on Total Drama Failing Stars!

An opening shot of Wanawkwa zooms in on Chris standing on the dock.

 **Chris:** This seasons contestants arrived in their usual fashionable manor.

It cuts to a quick montage of all the guests jumping from the plane.

 **Chris** **:** They were sorted into their teams, which some weren’t happy about.

We see Owen upset over Izzy being on a different team to him.

 **Chris:** Old enemies return...

It cuts too Heather and Beth arguing.

 **Chris:**...And some old friends reunite!

The screen flashes to Duncan and DJ laughing and joking behind the trees.

 **Chris:** Mike let’s go of himself.

We see Mike as Mal holding Dave by his collars.

 **Chris:** They played a classic game of hide and seek.

It changes to multiple guests being shot by Chef Hatchet and Dave.

 **Chris:** And in the end, the Raging Raccoons beat the Demonic DevilDogs by one point, allowing them the first night in the McLean Spa-Hotel!

It shows us the Raging Raccoons entering the McLean Spa-Hotel happily, and the Demonic DevilDogs slumbering around in their cabins.

 **Chris:** Will Heather ever forgive Lindsay and Beth? Will old friendships be tested? Can Mike keep control of his other personalities? Will Courtney and Scott last together? Find out on today’s episode of Total. Drama. Failing Stars!

 --Opening Riff--

A bunch of cameras pop out throughout the island.

_Dear mom and dad I’m doin’ fine_

The shot zooms in on Wawanakwa, passing Dave, still bald, as well as in an interns’ uniform, being used as a footrest by Chris, Chef Hatchet standing behind him shaking his head.

_You guys are on my mind_

The obligatory shot of Owen under the water appears, his noxious fumes destroying a robotic shark.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

The robotic shark’s head flies out of lands next to Courtney and Scott, causing him to freak out and turn around, seeing Izzy. His expression only becomes more terrified. He runs in terror and she chases him.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Mike sees Scott’s dilemma and laughs, earning a disgruntled look from Zoey.

_I wanna be famous_

In the McLean Spa-Hotel hot tub, we see Leshanwa cosy up to Justin, and he winks at the camera.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

Cut to the top of the mountain thing. Alejandro and Heather are skiing down when the sun reflects off of Heather’s hair and blinds Alejandro.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I’ve already won_

Alejandro careens comically down the mountain, landing nearby Geoff and Bridgette.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

DJ and Gwen start racing, only for DJ to immediately trip over his shoelace and faceplant as Gwen continues.

_I’ll get there one day_

Cameron salutes Gwen as she runs by. He seems to be building something, and he accidentally hammers his own thumb.

_Cause I wanna be famous_

Lindsay and Beth are meditating, surrounded by robotic animals. They looks disgruntled, then fearful upon the animals’ turning towards and attacking them.

_Nanananananananananananananananaaaa_

Gwen finishes running by right nearby. Scott, being chased by Izzy, also arrives right near there.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The scene shifts to Duncan just as what is surely an awesome battle is about to ensue, looking around suspiciously before turning around and… petting a bunny.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Sierra appears nearby, phone in hand taking a photo, before Duncan hides the rodent behind his back and glares at her. It bites his hand and his mouth opens wide in what can be presumed to be a scream as the camera zooms in on it.

_(whistling to the tune)_

...and then transitions to Sadie and Katie standing in the middle of the contetants at Playa Des Losers. Trent is looking at Gwen hopefully, only for Duncan to appear behind him and shake his head.

\--Closing Riff--

It is a beautiful morning on the island of Wawanakwa. The robotic birds are chirping, the newly installed waterfall is flowing gracefully where Zoey is nearby picking flowers.

*ZOEY’S CONFESSION* I had a sleepless night in the cabin, I mean how do you survive with Heather sleeping in the same room as you, especially because of the thing with her and Beth. Why does she even care anymore? *END ZOEY’S CONFESSION*

Mike walked up behind Zoey and placed his hands on her shoulders, making her jump.

 **Mike:** _[he kissed her on the forehead]_ Hey, I’ve been looking for you.

 **Zoey:** _[standing up and placing a kiss on his lips]_ I had a sleepless night, all Heather and Beth did was argue and me and Bridge couldn’t get Heather to stop.

 **Mike:** Yeah, I could hear, Duncan and Geoff were loving it, but we all got to sleep in the end.

At the McLean Spa-Hotel, Courtney had just come out the bath and was tiptoeing from the bathroom back to her and Gwen’s room where Scott had scared her.

 **Courtney:** _[clutching her towel]_ Scott! What are you doing I almost dropped my towel!

*COURTNEY’S CONFESSION* What does Scott think he’s doing? My towel almost dropped and eek  _[she put her head in her hands] *_ END COURTNEY’S CONFESSION*

 **Scott:** _[still laughing slightly]_ Your face was priceless.

 **Courtney:** Can I go to my room and get changed, I’ll speak to you at breakfast, I promise.

Scott moved out of her way and let her move past, and he watched her walk away down to the door at the end of the corridor.

Back in the cabins, Heather seemed to be having a little dilemma.

 **Heather:** _[a tone of annoyance tickling her voice]_ Where is my hair brush!

 **Bridgette:** Did you check your drawer?

Heather listened to her question and checked in the bedside table next to where she slept and there she found her hair brush.

 **Heather:** Oh my god, you’re a life saver!

Bridgette rolled her eyes as Beth come back in from the toilet.

 **Beth:** Hey guys, do either of you have any soap.

 **Bridgette:** Yeah, here you go.

Bridgette rummaged through her suitcase and passed her a oval, white bar of soap.

 **Beth:** Thanks Bridge.

Before she left the room, she gave a quick smile to Heather who rolled her eyes.

*HEATHER’S CONFESSION* Why is Beth acting nice to me? Does she really think I can forgive that easy? *END HEATHER’S CONFESSION*

Inside the McLean Spa-Hotel, Leshawna was doing Izzy’s hair and Lindsay was sitting on the bed.

 **Leshawna:** What time is breakfast girlies?

 **Izzy:** _[replying almost immediately]_ I’m sure it’s in ten minutes, but they’ll probably tell us.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Leshawna went to answer it.

 **Cameron:** Breakfast is here guys.

Leshawna looked over to Izzy and shrugged and they left for the dining room downstairs.

When the three of them had got to their seats, the others were already eating.

 **Gwen:** So, did we all sleep well last night?

 **DJ:** Yeah, the bed was so comfy, I felt like I was at home, but I still need to try the hot tub, so if anyone wants to join me.

Courtney’s head shot up from her bacon.

 **Courtney:** I will, I love that hot tub it’s so cozy.

*SCOTT’S CONFESSION* Wait, is Courtney mad at me because I scared her? *END SCOTT’S CONFESSION*

 **Lindsay:** _[excitedly]_ Let’s all go in the hot tub and celebrate to a great time this season!

 **Trent:** I like that idea.

*GWEN’S CONFESSION* Me, in a hot tub, with Trent? This is not how I imagined my time here *END GWEN’S CONFESSION*

As everyone finished their breakfast, they headed upstairs to change into their swimwear.

Meanwhile, the Demonic DevilDogs were in the dinner hall being served “breakfast” from Chef Hatchet.

 **Geoff:** What is on offer today Hatchet?

Hatchet just shrugged as he dumped some brown goop onto Geoff’s plate.

 **Geoff:** Have a nice day!

*GEOFF’S CONFESSION* Sheesh, what is up with that guy? *END GEOFF’S CONFESSION*

Geoff sat down next to Bridgette and opposite Duncan.

 **Duncan:** _[fiddling with his food]_ I don’t know what this stuff is, all I know is that I don’t miss it.

 **Bridgette:** _[kissing Geoff on the cheek]_ Did you sleep well last night?

Duncan looked up at Geoff who grinned.

 **Geoff:** _[laughing]_ We know Owen did.

 **Bridgette:** _[scowling]_ What did you do?

Just as she finished her question, Owen walked in with a face full of sting marks.

 **Owen:** _[upset]_ Someone put red ants in my bed!

*OWEN’S CONFESSION* I don’t know why they did it but I’m so itchy  _[he scratches his back] *_ END OWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Alejandro:** Don’t snore so loud next time buddy.

Zoey, who was sitting at the end of the table with Mike, had immediately turned to him.

 **Zoey:** Did you have anything to do with this.

 **Mike:** _[taken aback]_ Me? Um, no, I’m just as shocked as you are.

A sheepish smile spread across his face, hoping it would reassure him.

*MIKE’S CONFESSION* I don’t know if I did it, I mean, was it.. oh no. *END MIKE’S CONFESSION*

 **Heather:** _[To Alejandro]_ Why did you do that for?

 **Alejandro:** Calm down babe, it’s only a joke.

Beth and Owen came over and sat nearby them.

 **Heather:** _[scowling]_ Well I hope you feel good about yourself.

*ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION* Is Heather really annoyed at me because of this? She needs to get over herself *END ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION*

Meanwhile, Beth was consoling Owen who was pretty upset.

 **Beth:** It’s okay, it was just a stupid prank. 

 **Owen:** It’s just that they did it because I snore, I’m sorry but I can’t help it.

At the McLean Spa-Hotel, the guests were all getting the huge hot tub.

 **Leshawna:** Uh, huh baby, this is the life.

 **Scott:** I could live like this everyday.

He places his arm round Courtney who smiled at him and placed a kiss on his lips.

 **Cameron:**  Hold on, there’s someone who’s not in here.

Courtney’s eyes glared around the people in the hot tub.

 **Izzy:** Where’s Gwen?

 **Courtney:**   _[standing out of the hot tub]_ I’ll go and find her.

Courtney wrapped a towel around the lower half of her body and went inside through the big patio doors.

 **Courtney:** _[shouting]_ Gwen? 

 **Gwen:** In here!

Courtney ran to her bedroom where she found Gwen standing up by the window.

 **Courtney:** Are you okay? 

 **Gwen:** It’s just that I don’t wanna be in there while Trent is, it’ll be awkward.

Courtney rolled her eyes as Gwen smiled weakly.

 **Courtney:** Gwen, since when did you care about what boys thought about you, now come.

She took her hand and they ran outside.

 **DJ:** There she is!

Trent smiled at Gwen awkwardly when she saw him and she smiled back happily.

 **Trent:** Now come on, get in.

Gwen stepped in and sat next to Cameron and Courtney.

 **Lindsay:** Let’s take a group selfie!

Lindsay took her phone from the table and everyone smiled.

 **Scott:** Three... two... one!

Lindsay took the selfie and she smiled.

 **Lindsay:** _[imitating her caption]_ Hashtag raging raccoons 2017

*DJ’S CONFESSION* I feel like I might really enjoy my time in here *END DJ’S CONFESSION*

 **Leshawna:** Speech anybody?

She passed round glasses of champagne and Cameron decided that he’d do the speech.

 **Cameron:** Here’s too another fantastic season, and may we all stick together no matter who goes and who stays, to the Raging Raccoons!

He held up his glass, as did everyone else.

 **Gwen:** Cheers!

She clanked her drink with Trent’s and he smiled at her once again.

*TRENT’S CONFESSION* I think me and Gwen are back onto a good track, hopefully it can continue *END TRENT’S CONFESSION*

Back in the cabins, Owen was sitting on his bed still upset over the incident.

 **Duncan:** Hey buddy, are you okay?

*DUNCAN’S CONFESSION* I honestly feel really bad for Owen, I wasn’t thinking *END DUNCAN’S CONFESSION*

 **Owen:** _[sniffling]_ Yeah I’ll be fine I just don’t understand why you guys would do this to me.

 **Duncan:** We are really sorry man, if there’s anything you need.

Suddenly, Chris’ voice rang through the speakers across the island.

 **Chris:** Islanders, meet me at the dock in ten to receive your next challenge.

 **Izzy:**  Well, that’s my queue to get out.

She clambered out of the hot tub and everyone else followed, and it was just Gwen and Trent left sitting in there.

 **Gwen:** _[awkwardly]_ So, um, yeah, see you around.

*GWEN’S CONFESSION* Yeah, smooth Gwen, smooth _[smacks her forehead]_ *END GWEN’S CONFESSION*

She stepped outside and rushed to her room.

Ten minutes later, and the contestants were all standing in front Chris in their teams.

 **Chris:** So, today’s challenge is split into three parts. I have picked your teams and put who I will think will work best together, together. The first part is here in my hands.

He held out two pieces of paper in front of them.

 **Chris:** Raging Raccoons, your first team will be Courtney, Scott and Gwen.

Courtney smiled and took the note from Chris’ hand and stood too his right.

 **Chris:** Demonic DevilDogs, your first team will be Duncan, Mike and Zoey.

*HEATHER’S CONFESSION* Ugh, sweet girl, Malike and rocker boy, good team Chris now we’ve got a guaranteed loss *END HEATHER’S CONFESSION*

Duncan scowled as Zoey took the note and began to read what was on the inside.

 **Chris:** The rest of you, toddle away until you’re needed again.

The others left as Chris turned to face the first two groups.

 **Chris:** So, as you’ve all read, this is a riddle and your first clue to find what you need.

 **Zoey:** Are both of our clues th-

 **Chris:** I know what you’re gonna say, and no.

Chris walked away and Courtney and Zoey turned to their groups.

 **Courtney:** So, our riddle says; ‘you can only see me when you hear my stream, go to where the ocean gleams.’

 **Zoey:** ‘I’m only noticeable when you have a try, you’ll find me where you eat pie.’

 **Mike:** ‘Have a try?’ What does that mean?

*MIKE’S CONFESSION* Sorry, riddles just aren’t my thing so, I’ll leave it for the other two too figure out *END MIKE’S CONFESSION*

Gwen stared at the piece of paper, and suddenly realised where they’d had to go.

 **Gwen:** _[in a whisper]_ The waterfall!

Duncan watched the other group run off and decided to get the gears in his head turning faster.

 **Duncan:** Guys, I know what it is, we have to go to the kitchen!

And before he could look back at them, they were already running for where they had ate earlier.

By the time Duncan had caught they were already at the door.

 **Zoey:** _[whispering]_ Is Chef Hatchet in there?

Mike poked his head in the door and pushed it open wider, to see Chef Hatchet standing in between the two tables.

 **Chef:** For your first challenge, you will have to eat through these pies until you find the one that has the next clue in there for you.

 **Mike:** Okay, so we need to eat pie and there is a lot of pie so we need to get through this quickly.

 **Zoey:** _[gagging]_ Oh my god, I am not going to enjoy this at all but I’ll still give it a good go.

*ZOEY’S CONFESSION* I hate pie and when I say hate, I mean hate, I don’t hate much *END ZOEY’S CONFESSION*

 **Duncan:** _[licking his lips]_  Well, let’s get starting baby. 

Duncan dove down and picked up the knife and cut into the pie to eat some. 

 **Mike:** Yes, lucky strike I love key lime!

Meanwhile, Gwen, Courtney and Scott were debating what there riddle had meant.

 **Scott:** Well, gleam and stream rhyme, is there an unknown river trickling around here somewhere.

 **Gwen:** Wait, guys, it didn’t say it had to be in the water it just said we had to go to where the water gleams.

Courtney who was staring dreamily at the waterfall had been ignoring them.

 **Courtney:** _[dazed]_ Wow, this place is sooo pretty!

 **Gwen:** _[snapping her fingers in Courtney’s face]_ Hey, Courtney? Wake up!

Courtney jumped and snapped out of her head.

 **Courtney:** _[embarrassed]_ Yeah, ahem, I’m here what is it have you found anything?

Scott who had been standing waiting for Courtney impatiently decided to tell her.

 **Scott:** We haven’t found anything yet, but I think that there might be a little river around here somewhere and Gwen thinks it might not even be in water because it said ‘go too’ and not ‘look in’.

Courtney lousily nodded her head, which annoyed Scott even more.

 **Scott:** _[angry]_ Hey, Courtney, snap out of it okay we need to solve our riddle before they do!

 **Courtney:** I am out of it Scott, now, let me have a look at the riddle.

*SCOTT’S CONFESSION* What is her problem with me today? *END SCOTT’S CONFESSION*

She snatched the riddle from Scott and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Gwen did.

 **Gwen:** Hey guys, we’re not gonna anything done with you two and your bickering and petty arguements, now stop acting like children and let’s get into the hotel again tonight.

 **Courtney:** _[holding up her hand to stop her speaking]_ Hold up, it says ‘hear my stream’ maybe we have to listen out for it to find out where we have to go!

 **Scott:** Good spot, come on!

Back in the kitchen with, Mike, Duncan and Zoey, two of them were eating pie.

 **Zoey:** Nope, I am not eating any of that pie.

 **Chef:** Well it looks like you’ll be falling behind and won’t get your next clue and you’ll be too blame.

Duncan who was onto his fourth slice was listening to Zoey’s protesting.

 **Duncan:** Zoey, come on, do you want to go home because if you don’t help I know who I’ll be voting for tonight!

*ZOEY’S CONFESSION* I don’t wanna go home tonight, so I guess I have to _[sighs]_ eat some pie *END ZOEY’S CONFESSION*

 **Zoey:** Okay, I’ll eat some!

 **Mike:** Yeah, come on Zoey!

She sat down in the middle of the table and began to eat some cherry pie.

 **Chef:** _[counting how many pies they had ate]_ Okay so there are fifteen pies on this table and you have ate nine as soon as Zoey has finished hers.

 **Duncan:** _[clapping his hands]_ Come on guys, we’re almost there.

Zoey, who had just finished her first slice, was about to throw up.

 **Zoey:** Oh my god, that was disgusting, but I’ll do some more.

She moved down the bench to where she has spotted a chocolate pie.

 **Zoey:** _[in her head]_ Oh, this one can’t be so bad.

She picked up her fork and took a piece and ate it.

 **Mike:** Look, see, they’re nice.

 **Zoey:** No they’re not, the savoury and sweet do not go together!

*ZOEY’S CONFESSION* Come on Zoey, you can do it just take deep breaths and... eat that’s all you gotta do *END ZOEY’S CONFESSION*

Duncan had finished his half of the table and got out from his chair.

 **Chef:** So, how’d you feel?

 **Duncan:** Like I ate a whole pie, and I **LOVE** it!

 **Chef:** Okay Mike, you have one left and you Zoey, have three.

Zoey had moved down and saw an orange pie and choked.

 **Mike:** Come on Zoey, you got this!

Back by the waterfall, the others were listening out carefully for a little stream.

 **Courtney:** _[pointing in front of her]_ I think I can hear something coming from that direction.

 **Scott:** Well, let’s go and check it out then. 

They all ran round the corner and saw a stream leading down the mountain.

 **Scott:** Ha, I told you so Gwen, I told you!

 **Gwen:** Yes Scott, you were right, you told me now get out of my face.

Courtney had reread the note again.

 **Courtney:** _[muttering]_ ‘Where the ocean gleams’...

 **Courtney:** Have a look to see if there’s anything’s shiny in the water.

Gwen and Scott walk over and mess around in the water.

 **Gwen:** Oh my god, I see something!

Gwen reached down to the bottom of the stream and pulled a necklace and a ring attached to it.

 **Scott:** A ring on a necklace? What could that be used for?

 **Gwen:** I don’t know, but it says I, L and D Bone.

 **Courtney:** I think we’ve found our next clue, we need to get back to the others.

*GWEN’S CONFESSION* Yes, at least we’re done now *END GWEN’S CONFESSION*

Inside the kitchen, Mike was cheering Zoey on as she finished her second to last slice.

 **Zoey:** _[whining]_ Do I really have to eat another?

 **Chef:** It’s part of McLean’s rules, so yeah.

Suddenly, Chris’ voice spoke through the speakers inside the kitchen.

 **Chris:** Okay, Gwen, Scott and Courtney have found their next clue, so if Leshawna, Izzy and DJ could meet them at the dock. Hurry up DevilDogs, you don’t wanna lose again!

 **Duncan:** _[angry]_ Come on Zoey!

Zoey took a deep breath and took the first spoonful of pie.

 **Mike:** A few more and you’re done, no more pie, ever.

 **Zoey:** I can do this!

After a minute, Zoey had managed to swallow the last piece of the pie.

 **Chef:** Here is your next clue, now run along you’re not that far behind... yet.

Duncan took the note and read it.

 **Duncan:** ‘Go to where you’ll find the most bears, Bridgette, Geoff and Heather.’

*DUNCAN’S CONFESSION* This’ll be fun too watch, Heather won’t be able to control those two *END DUNCAN’S CONFESSION*

 **Mike:** Yes, we’re done, let’s get to the docks, quickly.

At the docks, Leshawna, Izzy and DJ who was close behind ran to the others.

 **Chris:** Team number two, Gwen has your clue.

He turned round to Scott.

 **Chris:** _[grinning]_ See what I did there?

 **Gwen:** Okay, here’s your clue.

She passed over the ring and Leshawna took it from her hands.

 **Courtney:** Now, we’re over, bye bye.

Courtney, Scott, and Gwen walked away and Izzy and DJ peered over Leshawna’s shoulders.

*SCOTT’S CONFESSION* Hopefully they don’t mess this up *END SCOTT’S CONFESSION*

 **Leshawna:** Bone?

DJ looked over at Izzy and her face lit up.

 **Izzy:** Oh yeah, let’s go to Boney Island!

 **DJ:** _[gulping]_ This can’t be good.

 **Chris:** _[pointing to the ocean]_ And there’s your ride.

A speedboat approached them in the ocean, and Dave was sitting in the front.

 **DJ:** Yeah man, this is gonna be sick.

*LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION* Nu, uh girly, I am not feeling this Boney Island, it gives me the heebie jeebies *END LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION*

They all hopped on the boat and Dave immediately drove them away.

 **Chris:** And there is our next team.

Mike, Zoey and Duncan ran around the corner and Chris spoke into his microphone again.

 **Chris:** Heather, Bridgette and Geoff, if you could all meet me at the docks please.

 **Heather:** Bridge, get your boyfriend and let’s go!

Bridgette ran out of the room and rammed her fist on the boys door.

 **Bridgette:** Geoff, it’s us we’re going now!

Geoff burst through the door, and Heather was waiting for them.

 **Geoff:** Let’s go!

*HEATHER’S CONFESSION* Why do I get the lovebirds for? Ugh *END HEATHER’S CONFESSION*

 **Mike:** Hey guys, come on.

They ran up to them and Duncan passed their clue and walked away.

 **Zoey:**  Good luck guys!

Now, it was just them as Chris left after the others did.

 **Bridgette:** ‘Where you find the most bears’.

*BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION* Now, bears and I do not get along *END BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION*

 **Heather:** _[scoffing]_ Well, it’s obviously gonna have to be in the forest, but where are the bears attracted to the most?

 **Bridgette:** Well, I’m thinking it’s either where the tent is or, the campfire ceremony.

Geoff who had been silent the while time and listening to their debating had an idea.

 **Geoff:** What if we split up?

 **Heather:** And risk me going alone into the woods, no Geoff, that’s not happening.

 **Bridgette:** Splitting up is a big no-go, but we should decide where we need to go because I don’t wanna go to the wrong place and then fall even further behind.

 **Heather:** Well, the bears like marshmallows and every campfire ceremony Chris hands out marshmallows to the people who ars safe. 

 **Geoff:** Shall we go there then?

Back with the other group, they were still sitting on the speedboat, quickly approaching Boney Island.

 **Dave:** Okay pipsqueaks, this is where I’m supposed to take you, I’ll be waiting here for you too come back.

Leshawna, DJ and Izzy climbed out of the speedboat and stood staring at the huge, monumental skull in front of them.

 **Izzy:** Well, I suppose we continue on.

After a few minutes of walking, Leshawna had stopped them.

 **Leshawna:** Hold up, it doesn’t say where on Boney Island it just says Bone.

 **DJ:** Well, we’ve gotta continue looking so let’s not stop. 

Izzy walked over and Leshawna showed her the ring’s engraving.

 **Izzy:** Bone, as in skull bone?

She pointed up to the scary head and DJ felt a shiver down his spine.

*DJ’S CONFESSION* I don’t wanna go up in no creepy skull *END DJ’S CONFESSION*

 **DJ:**   _[sighing miserably]_ Come on then.

DJ walked over to the skull, Izzy closely behind and Leshawna still standing there thinking that they’re crazy.

 **Leshawna:** You guys are crazy, thinking I’m going in some creepy skull, no thanks.

 **Izzy:** Just come on Leshawna, you don’t wanna be blamed for us losing do you?

 **Leshawna:** No girly, but promise you won’t tell anyone about my little scare.

 **DJ:** We won’t Lesh, just come on we don’t have time for this.

DJ ventured inside the skull through the back and Leshawna willingly followed.

 **Izzy:** Okay, now what?

Her voiced echoed across the empty sculpture, and Leshawna felt a million shivers crawl down her spine.

*LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION* It’s like echoing in there and I’m like oh my god this is not safe at all someone gonna die today *END LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION* 

 **Leshawna:** Well, are there any stairs, to get onto a higher floor or something?

 **Izzy:** There isn’t a higher floor.

 **DJ:** Guys, this can’t be it, can it?

*IZZY’S CONFESSION* I don’t know, but there’s something telling me that’s where we will find the next clue *END IZZY’S CONFESSION*

 **Izzy:** I think we should stay in here, I can hear someone in my head to stay in here.

Back with Heather, Geoff and Bridgette, they had finally reached the campfire ceremony.

*BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION* Okay, so we’re at the campfire ceremony, and nothing is happening so we’re just kinda like standing there *END BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION* 

 **Heather:** _[in a soft but sadistic tone]_ Hello, beary bearies, come out come out wherever you are.

There was some rustling in the bush behind Geoff and he dived for cover, thinking it was a bear but it was just a bird who flew out.

 **Geoff:** _[wiping sweat off of his forehead]_ Woo, thank god it wasn’t a bear.

 **Bridgette:** Haha, oh my god you should’ve seen your face!

Suddenly, there was a loud roar that came from behind Geoff and they all darted for cover, Bridgette behind the marshmallows.

 **Heather:** _[mouthing to the both of them]_ Do not, say, a word!

*GEOFF’S CONFESSION* They shouldn’t laugh at me, because guess what there’s a bear about two yards away from us, so karma and the jokes on them _[folds arms]_ *END GEOFF’S CONFESSION*

The bear slowly approached the marshmallows and stared at them lovingly.

 **Bridgette:** _[in her head]_ Oh my god, he’s gonna see me and kill me.

She looked over at Geoff for reassurance and he smiled at her and she took a deep breath.

 **Heather:** _[in her head]_ The thing is acting so human like, he doesn’t seem real.

*HEATHER’S CONFESSION* So, right now, I’m thinking shall I take one for the team, and stand up to the bear, but also the bear isn’t acting very beary, or whatever you say, but it looks to me as if a human is dressed up as the bear so I don’t know what to believe *END HEATHER’S CONFESSION*

 **Geoff:** _[mouthing to Heather]_ What do we do now?

Heather she looked over at Bridgette, and then back to Geoff to tell him her plan.

 **Heather:** _[speaking very quietly]_ Okay, so we’re gonna stand up, and confront the bear, to save Bridge because it doesn’t look like she’s gonna survive this the bear is getting closer to her each second.

Geoff nodded his head in agreement and he watched the bear sneakily.

 **Heather:** Okay, so in three... two... one!

Over on Boney Island, they were sitting in the skull, waiting for something to happen.

 **Leshawna:** Iz, we’re literally just gonna sit here and listen to your crazy mind tell us what to do?

Izzy, had ignored Leshawna’s complaining and was fiddling with the ring.

 **DJ:** Ugh, I’m gonna go.

Before DJ could leave, Izzy placed the ring on her finger and there was a loud bang and crash.

 **Leshawna:** Girly, what was that?

 **Izzy:** I don’t know, I just put the ring on my finger and that happened.

 ***** DJ’S CONFESSION* This Izzy is girl is crazy, I don’t know whether I trust her or not, but this also really creepy and I don’t like it at all *END DJ’S CONFESSION*

 **DJ:** Where did it even come from? Was it a boulder that came from the walls, like what the hell just happened?

 **Izzy:** It came from the far end of the skull, come on we need to have a look.

Izzy wandered off further into the statue, and Leshawna and DJ shared a worried look before running after her.

 **Leshawna:** Izzy, wait up!

Suddenly, Izzy came to a halt and DJ walked into her.

 **DJ:** Oops, sorry Iz.

Izzy was staring mesmerisingly at the wall, where there was a portal.

 **Leshawna:** What the hell is happening? Has the devil come for us?

 **Izzy:** I knew I could feel something.

*IZZY’S CONFESSION* I mean, yeah, I was pretty taken away, it was really pretty and now I don’t know what to do so I just decided to stare at it *END IZZY’S CONFESSION*

 **DJ:**  What’s your crazy brain telling us to do now Izzy?

Izzy didn’t reply and then something flew through the portal and sent Izzy flying to the wall.

 **DJ:** Jesus, that was a close call.

The portal disappeared and Leshawna turned round to find Izzy getting back up.

 **Leshawna:** This girl is magic.

Over Wawanakwa, Heather and Geoff had decided to scare the bear away.

 **Heather:** Three... two... one!

Heather and Geoff jumped up onto their feet and the bear immediately turned his attention to them.

 **Bridgette:** _[slowly standing up]_ Guys, what are you doing?

She ran past the bear and into Geoff’s arms.

 **Geoff:** Do you have what we need?

 **Heather:** I mean, you’re acting very human like, who did Chris hire to pretend to be a bear.

The bear roared manically and Heather backed away slightly.

 **Bridgette:** What are you two talking about? It’s obviously a real bear.

The bear roared once again and took another step closer to them.

 **Geoff:** We know you’re not real, so why don’t you just take the costume off.

*GEOFF’S CONFESSION* I don’t know whether Heather is right, but she seems pretty persistent and sure that there is someone dressed as a bear in front of us and it isn’t real, but it certainly roars like a real one *END GEOFF’S CONFESSION*

 **Heather:** You know what, I’ll take the head off.

Heather reached up toward the bears hat and took it off, revealing Chef Hatchet.

 **All:** Hatchet?

*HEATHER’S CONFESSION* Ha! In your face whoever didn’t believe me! *END HEATHER’S CONFESSION*

 **Chef:** _[laughing]_ Oh my god you all should’ve seen your reaction.

 **Bridgette:** Oh my god, this is so stupid.

 **Chef:** Well done Heather, you are quite observant aren’t you.

Chef took the head from Heather and placed it on the floor next to him.

 **Chef:** Here is your next clue.

He passed them a envelope, addressed to Beth, Owen and Alejandro.

 **Geoff:** Wait, so we’re done?

 **Heather:** Yes, now it’s my baby’s turn, let’s go.

 **Bridgette:** Are we not gonna open it too have a look.

 **Heather:** It’s not addressed to us my little cookie.

Over on Boney Island, DJ was helping up Izzy, and Leshawna had picked up an envelope, just like the one Heather had been given.

 **Leshawna:** Yeah babies, we’re done, let’s go!

They all ran out back to Dave and got on the speedboat.

 **Dave:** Did you get what you came for?

 **DJ:** Yeah, but she needs the medical room.

He pointed at Izzy as a lump began to form on the side of her head.

 **Dave:** Oof, that’s a kicker.

*IZZY’S CONFESSION* Ouch, my head hurts so much oh my god *END IZZY’S CONFESSION*

Back by the docks, Heather, Geoff and Bridgette had met up with Chris, and were waiting for Beth, Owen and Alejandro.

 **Owen:** Guys, we’re coming!

Alejandro ran round the corner and straight to Heather and kissed her.

 **Heather:** Hey babe, your gonna need this.

She passed him the envelope Chef Hatchet gave her and gave him a last kiss before leaving.

 **Bridgette:** Good luck guys!

 **Geoff:** Don’t screw this up now!

*BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION* If they ruin this, I’m sending one of those three home *END BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION*

As those two walked away, they all turned their attention to the letter Heather had given them.

 **Chris:** _[through the speakers]_ Can Lindsay, Cameron and Trent join me at the Dock of Shame, you better hurry too because the Demonic DevilDogs are in the lead!

 **Courtney:** _[sitting in the hot tub with Gwen and Scott]_ Seriously, after all of our hard work now we’re losing?

 **Zoey:** _[sitting in the flowers by the waterfall with Mike]_ Yeah alright, go Team DevilDogs!

The speedboat approached Chris in the ocean and the other group hopped out.

 **Izzy:** Oh crap, we’re behind!

Alejandro had opened the envelope and found a card in there.

 **Beth:** What does it say?

 **Alejandro:** ‘Take this key to the highest area on the island.”

 **Owen:** _[his eyes darting around him]_ Highest place?

He looked around to see a treehouse not too far away from where they stood.

 **Owen:** Look, there’s a treehouse over there.

*BETH’S CONFESSION* We’ve gotta do this as fast as we can because I don’t wanna go home yet *END BETH’S CONFESSION*

 **Beth:** Okay, let’s go!

They ran off into the forest as Lindsay, Cameron and Trent came toward Chris.

 **Leshawna:** How long does it take you babies?

 **Lindsay:** _[giggling]_ Sorry.

 **Leshawna:** Here’s the envelope, good luck.

 **Cameron:** We’re gonna need it.

*CAMERON’S CONFESSION* I just don’t feel great with these two, I’m not confident at all *END CAMERON’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** _[to Dave about Izzy]_ Do you wanna take her to the medical room?

 **Dave:** Already on that boss.

Leshawna and DJ walked away and Dave took Izzy too the medical room.

 **Trent:** What’s in the envelope Linds?

 **Lindsay:** A key, and a note? ‘Under the miraculous mansion lies a gift, combine your placements to open the rift.’

 **Chris:** Oh I’m just so good at rhyming.

 **Cameron:** Mansion? What’s big enough to be a mansion? 

Trent hadn’t listened to what Lindsay said but heard what Cameron questioned.

 **Trent:** The McLean Spa-Hotel is a mansion.

 **Lindsay:** He’s right,

*TRENT’S CONFESSION* Kaboom! *END TRENT’S CONFESSION*

 **Cameron:** Well, let’s go!

Back with the other group, Alejandro was attempting to climb the tree to get to the treehouse.

 **Owen:** Beth, you can go next.

 **Beth:** I’m coming Alejandro.

Surprisingly, Beth was really good at climbing trees, and had caught Alejandro up.

 **Alejandro:** Okay, a few more and I’m there, just don’t look down, do not look down.

He grabbed the side of the platform the treehouse was sat on and clambered himself on.

 **Alejandro:** Owen, begin climbing buddy.

Beth took Alejandro’s hand, and he lifted her up.

 **Beth:** Okay, come on up Owen.

 **Owen:** Okay, deep breaths Owen, deep breaths.

He put his leg on the branch and began to climb.

 **Beth:** Yeah! Come on Owen, just don’t look down.

 **Owen:** I’ll try not to!

Back with the others, they had just snook into the McLean Spa-Hotel, and found Courtney in the hallway.

 **Courtney:** What are you doing here? It’s yiur challenge and we’re already behind.

 **Cameron:** Yeah, we need to be here, do you know where the basement is?

 **Courtney:** Oh, yeah of course I do, follow me.

She led them down the corridor and at the end there were a set of doors.

 **Courtney:** Down here.

She pushed open the doors to reveal a set of stairs, and a very dark and creepy room.

 **Lindsay:** _[gulping]_ Thanks Courtney.

 **Courtney:** Okay, I’m off now, bye bye.

*COURTNEY’S CONFESSION* If we lose this, I’m sending one of the three of them home *END COURTNEY’S CONFESSION*

 **Trent:** Are there no lights at all? No torches?

 **Cameron:** Nope, nothing just a dark and creepy stairway.

*LINDSAY’S CONFESSION* Me, and creepy stairwells and basements, do not get along, at all *END LINDSAY’S CONFESSION*

Back over at the treehouse, Owen had reached the top of the tree.

 **Owen:** Guys, I’m here!

He put his hand on the platform and clutched it tightly!

 **Alejandro:** _[impatiently]_ Okay Owen, lift yourself up.

Suddenly, Owen’s leg slipped off of the the branch and he was almost dangling in the air.

 **Owen:** Guys! My leg slipped, I’m literally hanging!

 **Beth:** It’s okay Owen, we’re coming to lift you.

She took his arm and tried to lift him up.

 **Beth:** Alehandro, get over here and help me lift him up!

 **Alejandro:** It’s gonna be impossible to lift him up we’ll all go toppling to the ground!

 **Owen:** Guys! Help! My other legs going!

His other leg slowly fell off and he was holding on with all his strength.

 **Beth:** Seriously? Get over here and help me! I don’t think Heather would be very fond of you if you cost us the loss, again!

 **Alejandro:** Okay, we’re coming Owen.

Beth took Owen’s arm, and Alejandro took his other and after a couple of seconds, he began to rise a little more.

 **Beth:** Yes! Owen lift your leg up!

Owen’s head appeared and he lifted his leg onto the platform.

 **Owen:** Yes, thank you guys!

He rolled over and picked himself back up.

 **Owen:** Now what?

Back in the basement, Lindsay was re-reading the note they’d been given.

 **Lindsay:** ‘...Combine your placements to open the rift.’

 **Trent:** Placements? As in where we came in previous seasons or where we’re standing?

 **Cameron:** I’m guessing where we came in previous seasons, and there’s a three digit lock so we’re gona have to add them up.

Lindsay was confused, she didn’t remember that far back.

 **Lindsay:** Wow, I don’t remember that far.

 **Cameron:** Well, I came first on my first season, and I think I came seventh last season I think.

 **Trent:** I came eleventh on my first and thirteenth on my second.

 **Cameron:** Lindsay?

*LINDSAY’S CONFESSION* Erm, I don’t know, oh god *END LINDSAY’S CONFESSION*

 **Lindsay:** Erm, I know it was fourteenth twice, sixth once and I feel like it might of been ninth but I’m not sure.

 **Trent:** You did four seasons and now you’re doing your fifth? Oh my god!

At the treehouse, Alejandro had found another envelope and had opened it up.

 **Alejandro:** ‘Open up the treehouse, and take the chest inside and the note to Chris to win immunity.’

 **Beth:** Yes, yes, yes, we’re almost done.

 **Owen:** Who has the key?

 **Beth:** I do!

Beth ran too the door and took the key from her pocket, opening up the door.

 **Alejandro:** I’ve got the chest, Owen climb down and me and Beth will jump on you on the way down.

 **Owen:** Okay!

In the basement, Cameron was adding up the scores and putting it in the code.

 **Cameron:** Add fourteen to that and you get seventy-five, so I’m guessing it’s 075 for the code.

 **Lindsay:** Put it in then.

*TRENT’S CONFESSION* I can’t believe we are almost done, I can see another night in that hot tub already *END TRENT’S CONFESSION*

Suddenly, the vault began to open up, and there they found a chest.

 **Trent:** Oh my god, there’s a note.

Cameron picked up the note and began to read what was written on it.

 **Cameron:** ‘Take the chest to Chris and win immunity from tonight’s elimination.’ 

 **Lindsay:** Okay, let’s go, go, go!

Back over by the treehouse, Owen was lying on the ground and Beth had just landed on him and got off.

 **Beth:** Come on down Alejandro!

Alejandro jumped from the platform and landed on Owen’s stomach, making him oof a bit.

 **Alejandro:** Come on, let’s go!

*ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION* I’m gonna make Heather so proud, I can’t wait *END ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION*

 **Owen:** _[rubbing dirt of his clothes]_ Okay, let’s go.

At the McLean Spa-Hotel, Trent was carrying the chest and the other two were running way ahead in front.

 **Cameron:** I can see Chris!

 **Lindsay:** Yes, we’ve won!

Cameron and Lindsay jumped next to Chris.

 **Chris:** I wouldn’t say you’ve won yet.

He pointed toward Trent staggering around the corner and then his finger turned to the other group all together.

 **Beth:** Quick, Trent’s almost there we need to go!

 **Chris:** _[through the speakers]_ And the winners of todays challenge are the Demonic DevilDogs!

*CAMERON’S CONFESSION* Are you actually kidding me? I’m so disappointed! *END CAMERON’S CONFESSION* 

 **Owen:** Yes, woohoo!

 **Trent:** Noooo!

The screen zooms out on Trent’s moaning and opens up with a night-time shot of Wawanakwa.

 **Chris:** I have eight marshmallows here, one for each of you who will be safe and not one for the person who will be going home. 

The shot zooms in, showing us the Raging Raccoons sitting on the stumps and the Demonic DevilDogs sitting on the side like jury in court.

 **Chris:** But first, winners, you must send one of your own to Boney Island, and don’t forget the McLean-Brand Chris Head is still up for grabs.

They all looked at each other and couldn’t decide who to send.

 **Duncan:** I’ll go, see you all later.

 **Chris:** Now, back to the vote, the first person to get a marshmallow is Gwen...

Gwen smiled and took her marshmallow from Chris.

 **Chris:** DJ...

Chris threw the marshmallow to DJ and he joined Gwen.

 **Chris:** Scott...

 **Scott:** Boo ya!

He gripped Courtney’s hand before walking over and taking his marshmallow.

 **Chris:** Cameron... Leshawna...

Both of them walked over and joined the end of the line.

 **Scott:** Lindsay and...

 **Lindsay:** Yay, thank you, thank you, thank you!

She took her marshmallow and excitedly jumped up and down.

 **Chris:** Courtney.

Courtney grinned at Scott and took her marshmallow, eating it immediately.

 **Chris:** Now, Trent and Izzy, who will get the final marshmallow?

The camera constantly changed between the worried, stressed and anticipated faces of Izzy and Trent.

 **Chris:** It’s Izzy!

 **Izzy:** Yay! 

Trent bowed his head in sadness as Izzy took the final marshmallow.

 **Chris:** Trent, my man, let’s get you off the island.

The votes were:

Courtney voted for Lindsay;

Gwen voted for Trent;

Scott voted for Trent;

DJ voted for Izzy;

Lindsay voted for Trent;

Leshawna voted for Izzy;

Cameron voted for Izzy;

Izzy voted for Trent;

Trent voted for Scott.

_Four votes were for Trent._

_Three votes were for Izzy._

_One vote was for Lindsay._

_One vote was for Scott._

At the top of the mountain, the Raging Raccoons were stood around Trent, and there they saw the new mode of transportation.

 **All:** A boot?

 **Chris:** Yep, Trent is gonna get the boot off the island now.

Trent positioned himself in front of the boot, and Chef Hatchet stood at a string.

 **Trent:** This won’t be the last you’ve seen of me.

 **Gwen:** Bye Trent, see you soon.

Hatchet pulled the string and the boot swung forward, kicking Trent far away into the night sky.

 **Chris:** So that is it for the second episode of the season. See you next week for another episode of Total. Drama. Failing Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for the second episode of Total Drama Failing Stars. I hope you’re enjoying the series so far. I know that it hasn’t been a week since I last updated the story, but I probably will take a week off over Christmas anyway. Next episode; will Mike be able to keep control over his personalities; will Gwen miss Trent and regret sending him home, find out next week on Total. Drama. Failing Stars!


	3. Episode 3; Strike A Pose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this weeks chapter, contestants will perform a modelling show for Chris, Dave, Chef Hatchet and this season’s first elimination, Trent. Which team will win immunity and who will be the second person to be booted off of the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *see end of chapter for notes*

**Chris:** Last time on Total Drama Failing Stars!

The shot opens up on Wawanakwa to zoom in on Chris on the Dock of Shame.

 **Chris:** Our contestants battled in their first challenge for immunity.

The screen changes to guests from each team reading notes and riddles to their teammates.

 **Chris:** Zoey overcomes her fear of pie.

We see Zoey struggle to eat five slices of pie.

 **Chris:** Izzy grows just as wild as before.

Once again, we see Izzy thrown against the wall.

 **Chris:** And in the end, the Demonic DevilDogs win immunity.

The screen flashes to Trent on the floor shouting ‘nooooo’ as Beth, Owen and Alejandro celebrate.

 **Chris:** The winners have to send someone to spend the night on Boney Island.

The screen shows us Duncan leaving to spend the night in Boney Island.

 **Chris:** And the first person of the season is eliminated.

It shows us Trent being kicked into the night sky from the boot.

 **Chris:** Will Gwen miss Trent? Will Alejandro grow a heart? Can Mike still manage to keep control of his alternate personalities? Find out today on Total. Drama. Failing Stars!

\--Opening Riff--

A bunch of cameras pop out throughout the island.

_Dear mom and dad I’m doin’ fine_

The shot zooms in on Wawanakwa, passing Dave, still bald, as well as in an interns’ uniform, being used as a footrest by Chris, Chef Hatchet standing behind him shaking his head.

_You guys are on my mind_

The obligatory shot of Owen under the water appears, his noxious fumes destroying a robotic shark.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

The robotic shark’s head flies out of lands next to Courtney and Scott, causing him to freak out and turn around, seeing Izzy. His expression only becomes more terrified. He runs in terror and she chases him.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Mike sees Scott’s dilemma and laughs, earning a disgruntled look from Zoey.

_I wanna be famous_

In the McLean Spa-Hotel hot tub, we see Leshawna cosy up to Justin, and he winks at the camera.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

Cut to the top of the mountain thing. Alejandro and Heather are skiing down when the sun reflects off of Heather’s hair and blinds Alejandro.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I’ve already won_

Alejandro careens comically down the mountain, landing nearby Geoff and Bridgette.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

DJ and Gwen start racing, only for DJ to immediately trip over his shoelace and faceplant as Gwen continues.

_I’ll get there one day_

Cameron salutes Gwen as she runs by. He seems to be building something, and he accidentally hammers his own thumb.

_Cause I wanna be famous_

Lindsay and Beth are meditating, surrounded by robotic animals. They looks disgruntled, then fearful upon the animals’ turning towards and attacking them.

_Nanananananananananananananananaaaa_

Gwen finishes running by right nearby. Scott, being chased by Izzy, also arrives right near there.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The scene shifts to Duncan just as what is surely an awesome battle is about to ensue, looking around suspiciously before turning around and… petting a bunny.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Sierra appears nearby, phone in hand taking a photo, before Duncan hides the rodent behind his back and glares at her. It bites his hand and his mouth opens wide in what can be presumed to be a scream as the camera zooms in on it.

_(whistling to the tune)_

...and then transitions to Sadie and Katie standing in the middle of the contetants at Playa Des Losers. Trent is looking at Gwen hopefully, only for Duncan to appear behind him and shake his head.

\--Closing Riff--

It’s another wonderful morning on Wawanakwa, however there is a calming breeze still.

 **Heather:** Hehehehe, Alej stop it!

Heather and Alejandro were sitting in the hot tub, and he was playing footsies with her.

 **Alejandro:** But, you love it though don’t you?

 **Heather:** Of course, it’s cute.

He moved around the hot tub next to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

*HEATHER’S CONFESSION* Ugh, he’s just so dreamy... _[gazing dreamily into space]_ *END HEATHER’S CONFESSION*

Inside the girls cabin, Lindsay had just walked in from her shower, a towel on her head.

 **Lindsay:** _[quietly as Leshawna was still sleeping]_ Hi guys, just came to grab my clothes.

 **Gwen:** Oh here.

She passed Lindsay’s outfit to her as Izzy ran dramatically into the room.

 **Izzy:** Hey guys!

*GWEN’S CONFESSION* _[smacks forehead] *_ END GWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Leshawna:** Huh, what was that?

 **Lindsay:** I’m just gonna go...

Lindsay slipped out of the room as Izzy calmly sat down on the bed.

 **Gwen:** _[protecting Izzy]_ Um, I don’t know did you here something?

 **Leshawna:** _[sitting up and rubbing her eyes]_ I must’ve dreamt it. What’s the time?

 **Courtney:** _[checking her phone]_ It’s 9:30am.

Leshawna yawned and sank back into her mattress, placing her pillow on her head.

 **Leshawna:** Is that all?

 **Izzy:** Unfortunately.

Next door to the girls, most of the boys were still asleep.

*CAMERON’S CONFESSION* I’m so bored, both of these boys are completely different to me and ugh, I have nothing to do! *END CAMERON’S CONFESSION*

Slowly, Scott sat up a yawned, looking to see Cameron sitting bored on his bed.

 **Scott:** _[between yawns]_ Cameron? How-how long have you been awake for?

 **Cameron:** About two hours, I went for a walk and petted a dolphin, it was great.

 **Scott:** Hm, cool, I’m gonna go for a shower.

Scott took his towel out of his suitcase and left the room and knocked on the girls door.

 **Izzy:** Oh, it’s you, Courtney!

 **Courtney:** Is it Scotty?

Izzy disappeared from the doorway and Courtney emerged, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

 **Scott:** Hey babe.

She gave him a long-lasting kiss, and after she broke away, he broke into a wide smile.

 **Courtney:** Aw, are you blushing for me?

 **Scott:** Maybe...

She smiled, and kissed him again.

 **Scott:** _[pulling away from her]_ Anyway, I need a shower.

 **Courtney:** _[giggling]_ You shower?

He grinned and pulled her in for a hug, ruffling her hair as doing so.

 **Courtney:** _[hitting him in the arm]_ Hey!

He gave her a last kiss and walked away to the showers.

Inside one of the bedrooms in the hotel, Geoff and Bridgette were cuddling in bed.

 **Geoff:** Ah, this perfect house, and my perfect girlfriend, what more could an idiot like me want?

 **Bridgette:** Hey, you’re not an idiot, and if anything I got lucky with you!

She leaned her head up and kissed him.

 **Geoff:** I love you.

 **Bridgette:** Aw, I love you to Geoff.

Suddenly, Owen burst into the room, and Geoff shut up.

 **Owen:** Hi guys, oops, sorry am interrupting?

*GEOFF’S CONFESSION* Classic Owen, always ruining the moment *END GEOFF’S CONFESSION*

 **Bridgette:** No, no, Owen, it’s fine, what is it?

 **Owen:** Oh, I was just checking too see if anyone was still asleep, and no one is so that’s fine.

Owen left the room and Geoff looked down at Bridgette and laughed.

 **Geoff:** Well, we can’t stay in here forever, I’m off for a shower.

On Boney Island, Duncan was sitting in a tree, watching down on a bear who was clawing and scratching, trying to get Duncan.

 **Duncan:** Hey little guy, do you want me? Aw sorry, that’s not happening.

*DUNCAN’S CONFESSION* This is just great, I’ve sat in a tree and slept, basically, not comfortably though, my back hurts and my neck aches, apart from that tonight has been a piece of cake  _[puts hand on his neck to rest it]_ *END DUNCAN’S CONFESSION*

Back in another room at the McLean Spa-Hotel, Mike was sitting on his bed when Zoey walked in.

 **Zoey:** Hey stranger, you okay?

 **Mike:** I don’t know, hearing Owen snore all night again is really annoying.

 **Zoey:** Oh, well, I’m not one to brag but Beth is actually quite fun to share a room with, and Bridgette sort of, like she doesn’t really sleep with Geoff but does, I don’t know.

*MIKE’S CONFESSION* I am so tired, literally, I am not sharing a room with Owen again after tonight, he is too **LOUD** and **SNORES** to much *END MIKE’S CONFESSION*

 **Mike:** I’m sure she’ll stick with him I bet she just doesn’t like sleeping with him when there’s always a Heather nearby, I would be a bit weary too.

 **Zoey:** Yeah, Heather isn’t the best.

Suddenly, Beth walked in the room and jumped onto the bed with them.

 **Beth:** Hi guys, what ya doin’?

 **Mike:** Hey Beth, nothing much, just chatting.

 **Beth:** I could hear Owen last night, I bet he’s difficult to sleep next too!

 **Mike:** He isn’t that bad, I’m just really tired and need a nap.

Suddenly, Chris’ voice rang through the speakers!

 **Chris:** Good morning Islanders, meet me by the dock in five minutes too begin today’s challenge.

*COURTNEY’S CONFESSION* What absurd challenge you got today for us today McLean

 **Cameron:** _[shaking DJ lightly on the shoulder]_ Hey, DJ? Chris wants us at the dock in five minutes.

 **DJ:** _[sleepily]_ Yeah, okay, I’ll get out of bed now.

 **Alejandro:** Well, that’s my cue to get out and get dressed.

Alejandro climbed out of the tub and Heather sank in a little bit more.

 **Heather:** I will never leave this hot tub.

A mere five minutes later, Chris was standing in front of all of the guests near by the Dock of Shame.

 **Chris:** Hello, my little servants, before I get to telling you what today’s challenge will be, let’s welcome back Duncan!

A helicopter was hovering above their heads, and Duncan was being lifted down by a crane.

 **Duncan:** Hey fellas, nice to see ya.

 **Gwen:** So, you didn’t get hurt, not at all?

 **Duncan:** Nope, I slept in a tree and a bear tried to kill me, but apart from that I had a pretty easy night.

*LINDSAY’S CONFESSION* I feel like Donald (Duncan) is almost as crazy as Izzy, I’m worried *END LINDSAY’S CONFESSION*

 **Leshawna:** Okay baby, what’s the challenge for today?

 **Chris:** Your challenge for today will be... a fashion show! And the theme for the fashion show will be Jungle Fever!

*ZOEY’S CONFESSION* Yay, I love fashion shows! I’ve never had to participate in one though so this could go very wrong *END ZOEY’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** I, Chef Hatchet, Dave and special guest star Trent will be the judges.

 **Gwen:** _[stammering]_ Wait, did you say Trent?

 **Chris:** I did indeed say Trent, Gwen.

*GWEN’S CONFESSION* Trent will be judging me, in a fashion show, oh my god this is gonna be terrible _[puts head in hands]_ *END GWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** You have until mid-afternoon to decide what you’re wearing, and it will be performed right here and everyone will watch. There is a clothes room over by my studio, I will take the first group there in a minute. Demonic DevilDogs girls will go first, then Raging Raccoons girls, then Demonic DevilDogs guys, and lastly Raging Raccoons guys. Feel free to use anything extra as we are surrounded by forests and trees so you can be as natural as you want.

 **Lindsay:** What about breakfast?

 **Heather:** Yeah, I didn’t win and get into the McLean Spa-Hotel to miss out on breakfast.

 **Chris:** Well, models don’t eat breakfast, they eat each other.

Heather shot Beth a glare and she smiled back, annoying Heather.

 **Chris:** Now, if Beth, Heather, Bridgette and Zoey could come and join me, the rest of you run along, go collect nature for your outfits or chill whatever. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention, because Trent is gone one of the Raging Raccoons will have to walk twice, so decided quickly.

 **Gwen:** I’ll do it.

 **Courtney:** Gwen what are you do-!

 **Gwen:** _[quietley]_ If Trent is judging, he will probably give me full marks so it will help us win.

Courtney smiled and nodded her head.

 **Courtney:** Okay, Gwen can do it.

 **Chris:** Okay, Gwen will perform twice.

Chris signaled a hand at the four he called out and strolled away, the others turning back as the winning girls chased after him.

 **Beth:** _[to Bridgette and Zoey]_ We can’t let Heather get a higher score than us.

 **Zoey:** But Beth, this is a team game we could lose if we try and sabotage her.

 **Bridgette:** _[agreeing with Zoey]_ Yeah, she’s right, if anyone’s gonna get one of the higher scores, it will be Heather.

Heather had slowed down so she could walk alongside the other girls.

 **Heather:** So, what’s the gossip?

 **Beth:** _[stammering]_ Um, it’s nothing, we were just talking about Mike and how we think he’s acting a little weird.

 **Zoey:** I think Mal might be taking a toll on his head again.

*ZOEY’S CONFESSION* Having to lie about that to Heather has made me actually consider whether Mike is still having trouble with Mal, I don’t think he is but you never know with him he’s just so secretive and ugh.. *END ZOEY’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** Okay, girls, here’s the outfit department, you will have thirty minutes to decide what you will where and I will then come and fetch you. Remember, the topic is Jungle Fever, so keep it classy and not original.

Heather opened the door and trailed inside, the other three following closely behind her.

 **Bridgette:** Oh my god, there are so many clothes!

All of there eyes gazed around the room, where they saw two different section for guys and girls.

 **Heather:** Okay girlies, you best get your shop on because I’m here, come to me if you see something cute and I’ll tell you whether it’s good material or not.

*BETH’S CONFESSION* We’ve been in there for thirty seconds, she’s already put herself in charge and is ordering us around, what did I tell the other two? *END BETH’S CONFESSION* 

After Heather’s order, they all walked off seperate ways to find their outfits.

 **Zoey:** _[in her head]_ So, I wanna be a flower queen, I will make myself a daisy chain I just need to find something to go with the white and yellow, also a little red to match my hair.

She walked over toward a light yellow off-the-shoulder top, and took it.

 **Zoey:** Heather, what do you think?

 **Heather:** Oh my god, yes, it would suit you perfectly, now you need some white jeans, come with me sweetie.

Heather took her hand a led her to the trouser section.

 **Heather:** Ooh, these classy, white and elegant pants, would go perfect with your top, get some red heels and you’ll be winning the game.

 **Zoey:** Thanks Heather, I’ll go and try them on.

Zoey skipped away, and passed Bridgette who was deciding between a green skirt and white blouse or an all-black, flowery jumpsuit.

 **Heather:** Definitely the jumpsuit, you should let your hair down as well, also grab some glasses from the accessory zone.

 **Bridgette:** _[sarcastically]_ Thank you Heather.

Bridgette walked away toward the accessory zone and picked up some shiny glasses with a copper rim.

 **Bridgette:** Perfect.

On the other side of the building, Beth was staring in the mirror at her outfit.

 **Heather:** Ew, no, get it off!

 **Beth:** Well, what do you suggest Heather?

 **Heather:** These blue ripped jeans, with a top, I don’t care whatever you feel.

 **Beth:** But that’s completely out of my comfort-zone!

But Heather had already walked away, and left Beth stranded.

After fifteen minutes of going back and forth, Heather had chosen to model a black skirt and a yellow crop top, which she thought would be perfect.

*BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION* I hope Heather’s right about all this, she’s literally chosen all of our outfits, I’m worried it doesn’t seem very jungle to me but, what Heather says is what you do *END BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION*

 **Zoey:** Okay, Heather what do you think?

She walked out of one of the dressing rooms, and was wearing the outfit Heather had picked out.

 **Beth:** You look so pretty!

 **Heather:** But not as pretty as me, sorry hun.

Bridgette scowled as Heather strode narcissistically toward the accessory zone.

 **Bridgette:** _[muttering to herself]_ I don’t know how I feel, it doesn’t seem very jungle too me, we’re screwed.

 **Heather:** What did you say Bridgette?

 **Bridgette:** Who me? Ahem, oh nothing, sorry.

*HEATHER’S CONFESSION* These girls will all love me when I win them this challenge *END HEATHER’S CONFESSION*

Back over by the cabin, Izzy was in the forest collecting leaves for her outfit.

*IZZY’S CONFESSION* I mean, my outfit is already pretty foresty, can’t I just wear that or is that cheating? I think it’s cheating so I might change it, but only a little bit, **ONLY**! *END IZZY’S CONFESSION*

 **Lindsay:** Hey Izzy, what ya doing?

 **Izzy:** Just chilling I am going to be the jungle queen when I’m done.

 **Chris:** _[through the loudspeakers]_ Raging Raccoons girls, if you would like to come and meet me at the Dock of Shame, let’s go and get you ready for today’s fashion event!

Izzy hopped down from the tree and linked arms with Lindsay, following Courtney, Gwen and Leshawna from close behind.

Inside the McLean Spa-Hotel, Duncan was chilling in the hot tub with Geoff.

 **Geoff:** Ugh, I miss my Bridgette, she should be back soon I hope.

 **Duncan:** C’mon man, she’s only been gone half an hour, I’m sure you can survive.

Geoff sank into the hot tub and let the water cover up to his lips.

 **Geoff:** I’m in love with her man, what can I say?

Duncan rolled his eyes and saw Mike wandering around the hotel through the window.

 **Duncan:** I wonder what little personality boy is up too, who is he at the moment, my moneys on anyone but Mike.

Duncan climbed out of the hot tub and wrapped a towel around his waist.

 **Geoff:** Where you going Duncan?

 **Duncan:** I’m going to follow little Mike, see what he’s up too. You coming?

 **Geoff:** Na, I’m gonna stay here and wait for Bridge.

Duncan opened the door too the inside and followed where he had saw Mike walk.

 **Duncan:** Where are you buddy?

*DUNCAN’S CONFESSION* Honestly, I don’t trust that guy, he is messing with some serious stuff and if that little juvenile freak Mal or whatever is gonna possess him again, he’s the next to go home, I’m telling ya *END DUNCAN’S CONFESSION*

He heard some rustling going on inside one of the rooms nearby and crept and peered his head into the doorway to see Mike rummaging in his suitcase.

 **Duncan:** Hey Mike, what are you doing?

Mike gasped and turned around, to see Duncan leaning against the doorway.

 **Mal:** Erm, nothing, just... just looking for my shampoo, I’m gonna go and have a shower before the contest, I hope we win, also good luck.

*MAL’S CONFESSION* I don’t know what that little creep is doing stalking me, but if he carries on I’ll kick him off the island myself *END MAL’S CONFESSION*

At the clothes department, Chris was waiting outside with the Raging Raccoons girls.

 **Chris:** Ladies, come on you’ve had your thirty minutes now get outside.

Beth opened the door and stormed off, Zoey and Bridgette chasing after her, Heather coming out just after.

 **Heather:** _[to the other girls]_ What’s her problem?

Heather smirked and walked away, her head held high.

 **Leshawna:** That girl is gonna get what’s coming to her.

 **Lindsay:** Can we shave her head again?

The other girls burst into laughter, and Chris even smiled.

 **Chris:** Okay, get your kit out and get ready to strut your stuff.

All of the girls flooded into the trailer, but Izzy stayed behind.

 **Izzy:** Hey Chris, am I allowed to wear this, because I feel like it’s pretty jungly to me.

 **Chris:** Yeah, why not, there isn’t a rule saying you can’t, just add a little bit of spice to it and you’ll be getting a high score off of me.

 **Izzy:** Aw, thank you.

Izzy happily ran inside of the trailer and shut the door behind her.

*LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION* I want something that’s leopard because I wanna look fierce *END LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION*

 **Gwen:** Oh, crap, I’ve gotta pick two outfits haven’t I because I’ve gotta perform twice.

 **Courtney:** Don’t worry, I’ll help you, I already am a fashion icon.

Courtney took Gwen’s hand a led her to the whole body outfits.

 **Courtney:** So, I’m thinking a full body outfit and then something a little more revealing, for Trenty boy.

 **Gwen:** I do not, like, Trent, Courtney!

 **Courtney:** _[winking]_ Sure ya don’t.

In the bottoms zone, Lindsay was looking for a leaf skirt, and two coconuts.

*LINDSAY’S CONFESSION* So I wanna be like one of those women in Hawaii, I feel like it would make me look fabulous *END LINDSAY’S CONFESSION*

 **Lindsay:** Ugh, I’m gonna have to make mine myself, unless...

She racked her way through the skirts and found a leaf skirt that was exactly what she wanted.

 **Lindsay:** Yes! This actually perfect!

She ran excitedly toward the top section, while Izzy was looking at the shoes.

 **Izzy:** Something extra...

She found some high, green fluffy boots that she knew would go perfect.

 **Izzy:** Leshawna, what do you think girly?

 **Leshawna:** Oh yes baby, green is definitely your colour. 

Leshawna turned back round and picked up some brown uggs and ran over to pick up a red skirt.

 **Courtney:** I’m thinking, explorer girl and a fedora, for me.

 **Gwen:** Ugh, and with your tone, you will be slaying!

Courtney giggled a thought of what Scott would be like when he saw her, and she felt happy.

 **Gwen:** Okay, so my leafy bathing suit and the blue, short-shorts and red vest.

 **Courtney:** I’m very excited.

*COURTNEY’S CONFESSION* I feel like we have this in the bag, we all look great *END COURTNEY’S CONFESSION*

Meanwhile, Scott was sitting on the steps outside of the cabin waiting for Courtney.

 **DJ:** Hey man, what are you doing?

 **Scott:** Waiting for Courtney, we said that we were gonna go for a walk before I left and I feel like she’s been gone forever.

DJ joined him and sat down, and gazed into the sky, daydreaming.

*DJ’S CONFESSION* I love it here, it’s just really pretty and that *END DJ’S CONFESSION*

 **Cameron:** Hey fellas, I’m going for a swim if you wanna come?

 **DJ:** _[looking over at a bored Scott]_ Yeah, we will, come on Scott, get Courtney off of your mind for a bit.

He nudged Scott, and Scott grinned and ran inside to get his towel.

 **Scott:** Let’s go boys!

Inside the McLean Spa-Hotel, the Demonic DevilDogs were lounging around in the living room.

 **Bridgette:** It’s gonna be your turn soon guys.

She turned to face Geoff and he pulled her in for a cuddle.

 **Owen:** Ugh, I’m so hungry all I want is breakfast, what time is it does anyone know?

Heather pulled away from Alejandro and checked her phone.

 **Heather:** It’s 10:55am.

 **Alejandro:** Exactly, that’s why I’m not gonna leave you for the next five minutes.

He pulled her in again and kissed her.

*OWEN’S CONFESSION* Heather and Alejandro make everything so awkward, all they do is make out and it’s very uncomfortable to hear *END OWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** _[through the speakers]_ Duncan, Geoff, Owen, Alejandro and Mike, come and meet me at the Dock of Shame, pronto!

 **Duncan:** Well, that’s our cue, come on boys!

Geoff, Mike and Alejandro all gave their girlfriend’s one last kiss before walking out the door.

 **Zoey:** Good luck guys!

Back inside the clothes trailer, the girls had just finished trying on their outfits.

 **Gwen:** _[bursting with excitement]_ This is gonna be so exciting, I can’t wait!

 **Leshawna:** Let’s get going girlies, we don’t wanna be holding no one up.

Leshawna opened the door to find Chris standing their about to knock.

 **Chris:** Oh, good timing, girls get out, boys come on in.

 **Lindsay:** _[giggling]_ Good luck boys!

 **Courtney:** Bye bye.

They all walked away laughing and Alejandro couldn’t help but think something was wrong.

*ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION* If those girls have messed up anything, they’re all gonna pay *END ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION*

 **Owen:** Oh my god these clothes look so cool!

He was looking around at the t-shirts, and saw a leaf crown, which he had picked up immediately.

 **Owen:** _[to Geoff]_ I want something cool and hip, so what’s cool and hip?

 **Geoff:** This shirt dude, it’d look totally cool on you, go try it on.

He handed Owen a shirt and turned to Mike.

 **Geoff:** Me and Bridgette are planning to match, look all cute and coupley.

 **Mike:** That’s sick man, now if you don’t mind I want this and I’ll be on my way.

Mike took a shirt that was just above Geoff’s head and stumbled toward the trouser zone.

 **Geoff:** _[mumbling to himself]_ She said black with flowers.

He spotted a white shirt that was decorated with roses, and then remembered Bridgette mentioning some black shorts she had seen when she was looking.

 **Duncan:** What is Jungle Fever? Disco? Jungle disco? 

 **Alejandro:** I’m going shirtless with some shorts that are to my knees, like someone who’s been abandoned in a jungle for a while.

*ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION* Honestly, it was Heather’s idea, I think she just wants too see me topless more _[grins widely] *_ END ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION*

Owen was glaring at the shorts that were in front of him and couldn’t decide which ones to pick.

 **Owen:** What am I going to wear? I feel like the girls found this really easy and now I haven’t got a clue!

 **Mike:** It’s okay buddy, I think these would luck great.

Mike passed Owen some turquoise blue shorts, and Owen’s face lit up.

 **Owen:** Thanks Mike, this really means a lot!

*MIKE’S CONFESSION* _[as Mal]_ Aha, these foolish children taking advice from my crazy twin, are they mad, do they really think that I’m gone and Mike will forever be Mike _[manic laughter] *_ END MAL’S CONFESSION*

 **Mal:** Anytime pal, just give me a call.

And to that reply, Owen had thought Mike was acting a bit strange.

 **Owen:** Hmmf, okay, bye!

Owen stumbled away as Mal turned to the screen and grinned maliciously.

In the lake, Scott had just climbed out and had wrapped his towel around him.

 **Scott:** I’m gonna go and see Courtney, she’s been back a while and probably waiting for me, see ya!

 **Cameron:** Bye Scott!

Cameron turned to DJ as Scott turned to walk away and DJ just shook his head.

 **DJ:** I feel like she’s leading him on, I mean, the queen falls for a peasant, it sounds like a fairytale, but they won’t last and I feel bad for the dude because he can be really nice.

 **Cameron:** Yeah, I like Courtney, like she’s definitely not Heather, but I think their love story is ticking it’s final ticks.

DJ stared into the distance as Scott’s figure disappeared from his vision.

 **DJ:** We should probably get out, we don’t wanna be wet while choosing our clothes.

 **Cameron:** Yeah, and you know what, thanks, I thought I’d be feeling pretty lonely as I only really know Mike and Zoey and I thought I wouldn’t last but you’ve made my time so far a little easier.

 **DJ:** Hey, anytime man, you’re not so bad yourself.

Back with Scott, he was walking through the forest to the cabins where he saw Courtney waiting outside, and her a huge smile appeared on her face when she saw him.

 **Courtney:** Hey Scotty, I hope you didn’t miss me too much.

 **Scott:** _[grinning]_ Hmm, I feel like you already know the answer to that one.

He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him on the lips.

 **Courtney:** So you went for a swim, no sharks?

 **Scott:** No sharks, thankfully, if there was I would of died.

 **Courtney:** We couldn’t have that could we.

*SCOTT’S CONFESSION* I can’t believe I’m in this relationship, she’s too good for me and I hope we stay together forever, because she’s changed me, and my life *END SCOTT’S CONFESSION*

 **Scott:** You promised me a walk earlier, you still up for it?

 **Courtney:** Oh, I suppose I did didn’t I, come on then.

She took his hand and they walked away as the shot closes and changes to the girls getting manicures and pedicures inside the McLean Spa-Hotel.

All of them had a white face mask on and cucumbers covering their eyes.

 **Heather:** Beth, can you pass me my lemonade please?

 **Beth:** _[rolling her eyes]_ Yes Miss Heather.

Beth struggled to find the lemonade and finally found it just to knock it off the table.

 **Bridgette:** _[sitting up as if a loud noise had woken her up]_ What was that?

 **Beth:** _[stammering]_ Um, it was nothing, here you go Heather.

Beth passed the drink over to Heather who sat up to take a sip.

 **Heather:** Mm, lovely, thank you Beth for your generous services.

Heather lay back down onto the bed and fell to sleep.

 **Bridgette:** Thank god, she’s so annoying I cannot deal with her.

 **Zoey:** _[walking back in from gping to the toilet]_ Hey guys, what did I miss?

Her eyes trailed along the floor to the broken glass and spilled lemonade.

 **Zoey:** Oops, do you want me to go and get someone to clear that up?

 **Beth:** No, no, it’s fine Zoey, really.

Zoey sat back down and got her cucumbers and placed them on her eyes.

 **Bridgette:** This place certainly is an upgrade from being in cabins.

Again, Chris’ voice came through the speakers.

 **Chris:** _[through the speakers]_ Hello, everyone, I hope you’re getting ready because there’s only one more group left to go and pick out their outfits. It is currently 11:25am and the show will begin at 2:30pm, so hurry your socks up because don’t wanna fail this one. If the Raging Raccoons boys could meet me at the Dock of Shame, then we will be getting closer to show time, see y’all later!

Chris’ voice disappeared from the speakers as Heather woke up.

 **Heather:** Hmm, what was that?

 **Bridgette:** Just Chris, ruining our blissful peace and quiet.

Zoey and Beth laughed as Heather scowled at Beth, who just brushed her off.

 **Heather:** Fine, if you all wanna be like that I’m going to go and meet my Alej and get ready to win.

 **Zoey:** Okay, bye Heather.

*BETH’S CONFESSION* Haha, see Heather, not everyone likes you anymore, I’m more popular than you are now! *END BETH’S CONFESSION*

Heather strolled away as the girls lay back down laughing.

Outside the clothes trailer, Chris was waiting for Duncan, Mike, Owen, Alejandro and Geoff.

 **DJ:** What’s taking them so long?

Cameron was tapping his foot impatiently as the door swung open, and out came Geoff.

 **Geoff:** _[to one of the guys behind him]_ Oh my god dude, you should’ve seen yourself, seriously.

Geoff walked down the steps, followed by Duncan and Mike.

 **Duncan:** _[still laughing]_ That was too funny, _[to Alejandro]_ has he got it off yet?

 **Alejandro:** Owen, are you okay?

There was a loud bang from inside the trailer, and Owen emerged at the door.

 **Owen:** Oh, hey guys!

He waved cheerfully at Scott, Cameron and DJ who miserably waved back.

 **Mike:** _[no longer Mal]_ Hello guys, sorry for using up some of your time, now go in a pick you clothes.

 **Chris:** Yes, DevilDogs! Sling it, your no longer wanted, Raccoons, if you wanna go in, you may now go in.

*GEOFF’S CONFESSION* Those boys need to lighten themselves up, what they gotta be sad about though? *END GEOFF’S CONFESSION*

 **Duncan:** See ya later boys.

Duncan grinned as he walked away, the others following him quickly.

 **Cameron:** _[rolling his eyes]_ Finally!

He slowly stumbled into the trailer, Scott and DJ on his heels.

 **DJ:** Yes, this is great.

All of their eyes looked over the amount of clothes in front of them.

 **Scott:** I’ve never got to wear anything else but these farmer clothes.

 **DJ:** Well today’s your lucky day brother, now go on.

Scott ran excitedly after Cameron, knowing what Courtney had told him to do.

*DJ’S CONFESSION* It’s like watching a kid in a candy store, and it’s really cute *END DJ’S CONFESSION*

*CAMERON’S CONFESSION* I’m gonna go half jungle, half disco, push them together, kabam, Jungle Fever! _[grins excitedly at the camera]_ *END CAMERON’S CONFESSION*

 **Cameron:** There’s so much too choose from, what do I wear?

 **Scott:** Well, when you have a girlfriend like Courtney who’s already made the choice for you, it’s not that hard.

Scott walked away, a big rain coat in his arms, as Cameron spotted a torn flannel shirt that would be perfect for him to wear.

 **DJ:** Ugh, I haven’t got an idea, if only my momma was here to help.

DJ looked around to see if either of the other two heard him.

*DJ’S CONFESSION* Now that I’m away, I miss you momma! *END DJ’S CONFESSION*

*SCOTT’S CONFESSION* Courtney wants me too find an explorer outfit, and I think I’ve got one, so she’ll be very pleased with me *END SCOTT’S CONFESSION*

After twenty minutes, Chris was knocking on the trailer door.

 **Chris:** You have a few more minutes, but if you’re ready then you can go and get ready now.

Scott flung open the door and ran excitedly back to camp, presumably to get to Courtney.

 **Cameron:** What you gonna do with that thing now?

 **Chris:** Who knows? It might come in handy, it won’t be the last you’ve seen of it though.

 **DJ:** Hm, cool, come on Cam we have two and a half hours, and knowing the girls they’ll be wanting assistance.

DJ and Cameron ran off into the distance as Chris turned to face the camera.

 **Chris:** Now, montage time camera crew?

The screen changes from Chris to a bunch of different clips of the guests getting ready for the fashion show.

We see Gwen helping Lindsay into her outfit carefully; DJ holding Leshawna’s make up box as she stares into the mirror; Heather and Alejandro making out and Heather occasionally breaking away to touch up her makeup; Courtney forcing Scott to take multiple selfies with her in their matching outfits; Geoff, Duncan and Mike opening some champagne as Bridgette, Beth and Zoey stand around waiting for their glasses to be filled; Izzy swinging around on trees, flying past Owen’s window and waves at him and he waves back and the last shot we see is Cameron waiting tiredly for the event to begin.

Inside the girls cabin, Gwen is staring at herself in the mirror to make sure her first outfit is perfect when she hears a knock at the door.

 **Gwen:** Courtney, is that you agai-

She cuts herself off as she swings open the door to find Trent standing at the door with some chocolates.

 **Trent:** Oh, erm, am I interrupting anything?

*TRENT’S CONFESSION* Oh my god, she looks so beautiful I just wanna kiss her and squeeze her but, good things come to those who wait, so... _[he looks sorrowfully into the camera]_ *END TRENT’S CONFESSION*

 **Gwen:** _[smiling happily]_ Erm, no, no you’re not interrupting anything.

She stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

 **Trent:** _[passing her the chocolates]_ These are for you, and you look really pretty.

She took the chocolates and smiled, her cheeks blushing a light pink.

 **Gwen:** Thanks, I’ve gotta perform twice because of you going home yesterday, so lucky you.

 **Trent:** Aha, anyway, I’ve gotta go cause Dave won’t like hearing I’ve been seeing the contestants before the show has started.

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and walked away as she waved at him.

 **Gwen:** Bye Trent...

Before she turned to go back inside, Chris’ voice rang through the speakers.

 **Chris:** Campers... I hope you’ve got your glam on because it’s time for the Camp Wawanakwa Fashion Frenzy!

After ten minutes, each of the contestants were sitting on either side of the runway, Geoff and Bridgette sitting away from everyone making out.

At the head of the runway sat from right to left, Dave, Trent, Chef Hatchet and there was an empty seat which was probably for Chris.

 **Courtney:** Chris, come on! Start the show!

 **Chris:** You guys just have no patience for tension, anyways, welcome one and all to the first ever Camp Wawanakwa Fashion Frenzy. We have your judges _[he indicates to Trent, Dave and Hatchet, Trent waving at Gwen and she waves back]_ and the contestants. After each person has walked the runway, the judges will score them out of ten points, and then will tally up the final score which can become no higher than forty. 

Chris turned around and walked over to his seat and looked at the order on his paper.

 **Chris:** So, now that we’re all prepared, the first person to model will be Gwen...

*GWEN’S CONFESSION* Well, I can’t complain, I have got two outfits to put on *END GWEN’S CONFESSION*

As Gwen got up out of her seat, Courtney tightly squeezed her hand to reassure her, as Gwen smiled back at her weakly.

Gwen stepped onto the runway and walked fashionably towards them, her green hair blowing calmly in the wind, the red top and blue shorts clashing together nicely.

 **DJ:** Woohoo! Yeah, go on Gwen!

Gwen reached the end of the runway, facing Chris as he watched her fascinatingly.

 **Chris:** So, my fellow judges, the first contestant of many, what do we think of Gwen?

He craned his neck at Dave to tell him he needs to speak first.

 **Dave:** Overall, I think this outfit was plain, but that’s understandable as it is Jungle Fever, and you’re limited to resources. Anyway, I’ll give this outfit a six.

Courtney heard this and stopped herself from bursting with anger.

 **Trent:** Well, I think you looked beautiful, ten!

Chris rolled his eyes as the Raging Raccoons all cheered and Gwen jumped up and down.

 **Chef:** I think you looked very nice, eight!

 **Chris:** And too top of your score, it’s a six from me so overall your score was thirty!

 **Gwen:** Yay, thank you so much guys!

*DUNCAN’S CONFESSION* It’s gonna be a long day, I’m bored already... _[rolls eyes]_ *END DUNCAN’S CONFESSION*

Gwen made her way back to her seat, and gave Courtney a long hug.

 **Chris:** Next up too model is... Izzy!

 **Owen:** Did he say Izzy? Where is she, she’s not here?

 **Izzy:** Yeehaw! 

Izzy came in swinging on a vine and landing on the runway in front of the judges after doing a backflip.

 **Leshawna:** Oh my gosh, girly needs to calm down!

Izzy posed her outfit to the judges as Dave made his notes.

 **Dave:** Well... ahem, that was quite the entrance. Extra points for that, and your boots are fantastic... nine!

The Raging Raccoons cheered wildly, as Trent grinned.

 **Trent:** You were very good Izzy, I just thought you could’ve changed your outfit a bit more, anyway I give you a seven!

 **Chef:** I agree with Trent, it’s a seven from me!

Izzy nodded acceptingly, as Chris wrote down her scores.

 **Chris:** Well, I personally loved it, I am going to give you a ten, therefore scoring you a full 35! Next is booty queen Leshawna!

A quick montage flashes through, Chris announcing each of the contestants scores.

 **Chris:** So... Leshawna, you’re final score is thirty one! For Cameron, it is a full score of twenty four. Twenty eight for DJ. 

Afterwards, there were three acts left.

 **Lindsay:** Me next, me next, sorry, coming through.

Lindsay made her way to the runway and strutted stylishly towards the judges, her leaf skirt swaying behind her as she walked.

 **Dave:** Now this is some quality fashion, the coconuts, someone has literally just dropped out of Hawaii, ten!

 **Trent:**  You look great Lindsay, it’s a nine!

 **Chef:** They look like my coconuts, are they my coconuts.

 **Leshawna:** Oh god...

The screen flashes too Lindsay and Leshawna sneaking into Chef’s kitchen, to grab some coconuts.

 **Chef:** Anyway, because I don’t know whether they’re my coconuts I’ll have to give you a seven...

 **Chris:** Well, it’s a nine from me, so well done Lindsay, you’ve scored the highest yet with thirty six!

 **Lindsay:** Yay! Thank you.. thank you... thank you!

Chris looked up from his sheet of paper and before he could speak, Courtney and Scott were making there way down from the seats.

 **Scott:**  We thought that since we’re wearing matching outfits, we could go together.

 **Chris:** I mean... I don’t see why not, it’s not in the rules, so yeah go on.

Scott and Courtney posed dramatically down the runway, before reaching the top and standing in front of the judges.

 **Dave:** Courtney, the outfit clashes really well with your skin tone, I’m going to give you a nine. Scott, you look cool man, but it’s a seven for you.

 **Trent:** Both of you look equally great, I’ll give you a fair eight.

Scott squeezed Courtney’s hand even tighter when it came to Chef.

 **Chef:** Mmm, you both look like very tasty burritos, I’ll give you a seven, each...

 **Chris:** Okay... so, Courtney from me it’s a nine, giving you a score of thirty five, Scott it’s a seven, giving you score of twenty nine! Now, if Gwen could come and model her second outfit.

 **Trent:** Huh? Gwen again!

Dave grinned and nudged Trent as Gwen strode down in her swimsuit, Trent’s eyes bursting out of his head.

*GWEN’S CONFESSION* If I get a really low score on this, my confidence is gonna sink lower than Titanic did back then _[sighs deeply] *_ END GWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Dave:** Well... I think Trent enjoyed that a lot, and I must say it was a lot better than your last one you just need a tan to go with, anyway, it’s a nine!

 **Trent:** _[still mind-boggled]_ Ten, it was perfect!

Gwen blushed a big amount, as she saw Courtney giggle out of the corner of her eye.

 **Chef:** You look very nice Gwen, I’ll give you a ten.

 **Chris:** Well it looks like a thirty nine for you Gwen because it’s a ten from me too!

The Raging Raccoons all cheered as Heather rolled her eyes.

*HEATHER’S CONFESSION* Pfft, she got thirty nine wearing that, I think this might be a walk in the park *END GWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** Now, it’s time for the Demonic DevilDogs, Duncan, if you don’t mind?

Duncan unwillingly got up from his seat and danced down the runway, shocking everyone.

 **Dave:** Well, not the expected entrance, but props to you for that, I’ll give it a six.

 **Trent:** Same, it’s a six from me.

Duncan just stood there hopefully, but trying hard not to show that he cared.

*COURTNEY’S CONFESSION* Aw, I can tell he feels worried because the corner of his mouth is quivering, so cute! How I miss those lips... **WAIT** **WHAT OMIGOD** *END COURTNEY’S CONFESSION*

 **Chef:** I think you really tried, and I like it so I’ll give you an eight.

 **Chris:** Okay... with that you’ve got a score of twenty six.

Duncan happily made his way back up to his seat as Chris looked back down at his sheet.

 **Chris:** Next up is Zoey...

Another montage comes onto the screen of Chris giving some of the guests their scores.

 **Chris:** Zoey, that’s a twenty eight. That’s a thirty Owen, well done. For Beth it’s twenty six! Now, on here it says Heather, are you going with Alejandro?

 **Heather:** Of course, come on Alej.

He took her hand and they modelled their paths down the runway.

 **Dave:** Okay, I’m gonna get to the point. Alejandro, it’s a nine, Heather, I’m sorry but it’s a six.

 **Trent:** I disagree, both of you get nine!

The screen flashes back to before the show where Heather is demanding Trent to give her a high score.

 **Chef:** I wouldn’t say a nine for Heather, maybe a six, Alejandro, a ten!

 **Chris:** Heather, I’ll give you a seven, which leaves you with a final score of twenty eight. Alejandro you get a nine, and tallied up that gets you a whopping thirty seven!

 **Heather:** _[infuriated]_ Twenty seven! Are you joking? I am very beautiful, thank you!

Most of the contestants were trying hard not to burst into a fit of laughter, causing Owen too fart.

 **Owen:** _[embarassed]_ Oops.. sorry everyone..

 **Alejandro:** Babe, it’s okay, you don’t need them to tell you you’re beautiful, you already have me.

 **Heather:** I know I do, thanks babe.

Alejandro walked off stage with his arm around Heather, and they sat back down in their seats, Heather extremely angry.

 **Chris:** Time too see Geoff and Bridgette...

Geoff and Bridgette clambered down the stairs, and walked like a cute couple down the runway.

 **Dave:** You two are very cute, and I like the matching, it’s not too much, both of you get a nine.

 **Trent:** You both look great guys, it’s a ten!

Bridgette and Geoff smiled at each other and gave each other a quick kiss.

 **Chef:** Bridgette, I don’t think the jumpsuit is very real, it’s a seven from me. Geoff, I like it buddy it’s a nine.

 **Chris:** Geoff, with an extra eight it’s thirty six, also Bridgette it’s an extra eight, so that leaves you with thirty four.

Geoff and Bridgette happily walked off the catwalk, making out once again.

 **Chris:** It’s already the end of the show, and the last contestant to walk the platform is Mike!

Mike jumped down from the stairs, and as he did, he changed into Manitoba Smith.

*MANITOBA’S CONFESSION* Alrite Sheila, guess who’s ready to get their game on, it’s me, aha, Mike sure is a smart guy! *END MANITOBA’S CONFESSION*

 **Trent:** Wait, isn’t that cheating?

 **Chris:** It’s not in the rules, so nope.

 **Dave:** _[rolls eyes]_ There never are rules!

Manitoba walked snazzily down the runway, winking at Zoey who blushed as he stopped in front of the judges.

 **Dave:** Well, considering that this isn’t cheating, it’s quite good, I’ll give you a nine.

 **Trent:** Good job Mike, I mean Manitoba, I’ll give you a seven.

Scott looked a little taken aback by Dave’s scoring for Manitoba, as they were wearing the same outfit and he rated him a higher two points than Scott.

 **Chef:** I liked it, very cool, you get a ten.

 **Chris:** And I will also give you a ten Manitoba, and with that your total is thirty six!

 **Manitoba:** Aye thanks Shiela, I’ll change into Mike now.

He walked away back up to Zoey and changed into Mike.

 **Zoey:** Thirty six, Manitoba did good, good choice.

 **Mike:** Nice too know I can count on him.

He took her hand and she looked up at him and kissed him softly.

 **Chris:** Now that the whole modelling part is over... it’s time too announce the winning team of Camp Wawanakwa’s Fashion Frenzy.

Chris walked back to his seat as the guests chatted into anticipation.

*OWEN’S CONFESSION* I don’t know who is gonna win, both teams put up a good fight, but I’m so ready to spend another night in the McLean Spa-Hotel if I can *END OWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** Okay, so the scores have been added, and the winners of Camp Wawanakwa’s First Fashion Frenzy are...

A quick montage cuts into the screen, of a close up of each of the guests faces as they wait, anticipated for the results.

 **Chris:** The winners are the Raging Raccoons with two-hundred and eighty seven points, beating the Demonic DevilDogs by six points, with their two-hundred and eighty one!

 **Cameron:** Yes! Well done guys, you were all great!

The screen cuts black, and then opens up on a shot of Wawanakwa, zooming in to find Chris standing in front of the Demonic DevilDogs who are each sitting on different logs, and the Raging Raccoons.

 **Chris:** So, who of you guys _[pointing to the Raging Raccoons]_ will spend the night on Boney Island? Still don’t forget that the McLean-Brand Chris Head still hasn’t been found.

 **Izzy:** Me! Pick me! I wanna go! Pick me! Me, me, me!

 **Gwen:** Okay Izzy, you can go...

Izzy ran off excitedly into the distance, as Chris turned to face the Demonic DevilDogs.

 **Chris:** So... I have eight marshmallows on my plate, one of you will be going home tonight, using the Boot of Shame.

*BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION* Boot of Shame, ugh, disgusting... *END BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** The first marshmallow goes too... Geoff, Owen, Zoey...

Chris threw the marshmallows to them, Owen eating his immediately.

 **Chris:** Beth, Alejandro, Bridgette and Mike...

Each of them caught their marshmallows, as Heather looked too see one marshmallow left on Chris’ plate.

 **Chris:** Heather, you’re in the bottom for giving your girl mates the wrong advice, and Duncan you’re in the bottom for your always pessimistic attitude. The final marshmallow will go too...

The screen continuously changes between the anticipated face of Heather, to the unphased expression of Duncan.

 **Chris:** Duncan!

Chris threw the marshmallow to Duncan who grinned widely.

 **Heather:** What? Me! You guys... ugh, you’re gonna lose hard! 

 **Beth:** Bye Heather! 

The votes were;

Heather voted for Beth;

Duncan voted for Heather;

Owen voted for Heather;

Beth voted for Heather;

Mike voted for Duncan;

Zoey voted for Heather;

Alejandro voted for Duncan;

Bridgette voted for Heather;

Geoff voted for Alejandro.

_Five votes were for Heather._

_Two votes were for Duncan._

_One vote was for Beth._

_One vote was for Alejandro._

At the top of the mountain, Heather was standing in front of the Boot of Shame, hugging Alejandro before he moved away from her.

 **Heather:** Goodbye Alej, I’ll miss you, the rest of you, I can’t say much honestly...

 **Alejandro:** Goodbye babe! I’ll see you soon!

Chef Hatchet pulled the string and sent Heather flying into the night sky.

 **Chris:** So, that is it for the third episode of this season, we have shockingly said goodbye to Queen B Heather. Tune in next week for another episode of Total. Drama. Failing Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter said and done. Are you shocked too see Heather go home so early, it was a difficult decision as I really like the dynamic of her character, but everyone’s gotta go at some point. After I’ve finished writing this book, I’m thinking of doing one for the forgotten contestants of Total Drama, not including ones from Pahkitew Island, so leave suggestions down below. Next episode; can Mike realise that Mal is seeping slowly back into his mind; will Alejandro be able to function without Heather? Tune in next week to find out on Total. Drama. Failing Stars!


	4. Episode 4; Deck the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this weeks chapter, Total Drama will witness it’s first ever Christmas special. Contestants will have to prepare a three course Christmas meal, judged by Chris and original contestant Noah, who will come and help out. Who will be the third person to be eliminated from this season of Total. Drama. Failing Stars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *see end of chapter for notes*

**Chris:** Previously on Total Drama Failing Stars...

The shot opens up on Camp Wawanakwa, to zoom in on Chris standing at the Dock of Shame.

 **Chris:** The contestants have to prepare for their first ever fashion show...

We see the different groups of guests preparing in the clothes trailer.

 **Chris:** Duncan sees Mike doing something suspicious...

The screen changes to Duncan spying on Mike as he is rummaging in someone else’s suitcase.

 **Chris:** Gwen gets a visitor, and some presents...

Once again, we see Trent passing Gwen the chocolates as she blushes.

 **Chris:** The guests model for immunity...

We see a quick montage of each of the guests showing their outfits.

 **Chris:** Courtney let’s her feelings slip...

Then we see Courtney’s confession again, ‘How I miss those lips... **WAIT WHAT OMIGOD** ’.

 **Chris:** And in the end, the Raging Raccoons win by a mere six points!

The screen flashes to Cameron cheering as the Demonic DevilDogs sulk miserably.

 **Chris:** Izzy sends herself to Boney Island...

Izzy runs off into the distance.

 **Chris:** And, the Demonic DevilDogs make a brave decision to send Heather home!

We see Heather getting booted into the night sky.

 **Chris:** Well none of that matters anymore, as this week will be the first ever and probably only... Total Drama Christmas episode! Will Mal manage to gain full control over Mike again? Can Alejandro survive without Heather being by his side? What will happen now Courtney has let her inner feelings slip? Can the contestants prepare a good turkey? All will be found out today on this weeks episode of Total. Drama. Failing Stars!

\--Opening Riff--

A bunch of cameras pop out throughout the island.

_Dear mom and dad I’m doin’ fine_

The shot zooms in on Wawanakwa, passing Dave, still bald, as well as in an interns’ uniform, being used as a footrest by Chris, Chef Hatchet standing behind him shaking his head.

_You guys are on my mind_

The obligatory shot of Owen under the water appears, his noxious fumes destroying a robotic shark.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

The robotic shark’s head flies out of lands next to Courtney and Scott, causing him to freak out and turn around, seeing Izzy. His expression only becomes more terrified. He runs in terror and she chases him.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Mike sees Scott’s dilemma and laughs, earning a disgruntled look from Zoey.

_I wanna be famous_

In the McLean Spa-Hotel, we see Leshawna cosy up to Justin, and he winks at the camera.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

Cut to the top of the mountain thing. Alejandro and Heather are skiing down when the sun reflects off of Heather’s hair and blinds Alejandro.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I’ve already won_

Alejandro careens comically down the mountain, landing nearby Geoff and Bridgette.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

DJ and Gwen start racing, only for DJ to immediately trip over his shoelace and faceplant as Gwen continues.

_I’ll get there one day_

Cameron salutes Gwen as she runs by. He seems to be building something, and he accidentally hammers his own thumb.

_Cause I wanna be famous_

Lindsay and Beth are meditating, surrounded by robotic animals. They looks disgruntled, then fearful upon the animals’ turning towards and attacking them.

_Nanananananananananananananananaaaa_

Gwen finishes running by right nearby. Scott, being chased by Izzy, also arrives right near there.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The scene shifts to Duncan just as what is surely an awesome battle is about to ensue, looking around suspiciously before turning around and… petting a bunny.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Sierra appears nearby, phone in hand taking a photo, before Duncan hides the rodent behind his back and glares at her. It bites his hand and his mouth opens wide in what can be presumed to be a scream as the camera zooms in on it.

_(whistling to the tune)_

...and then transitions to Sadie and Katie standing in the middle of the contetants at Playa Des Losers. Trent is looking at Gwen hopefully, only for Duncan to appear behind him and shake his head.

\--Closing Riff--

After the opening theme, we go straight to a lonely Alejandro waking up in the boys cabin. He looked around lazily before checking his phone. 

 **Alejandro:** _[mumbling tiredly]_ 7:05am?

He lay back down, and rolled over onto his side, swiftly falling back to sleep.

He woke back up to the sound of Owen snoring and then falling off of his bed.

 **Owen:** Ouch, guys?

His eyes wandered across the room, to see Alejandro lousily staring down at him.

 **Owen:** Alejandro? What time is it?

 **Alejandro:** 9:30am, I’m guessing the other three are awake and out somewhere. 

*ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION* I miss my Heather, I hope she’s doing okay babe, if you’re watching *END ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION*

Owen had got back up and was getting ready to go and take a shower.

 **Owen:** You coming?

 **Alejandro:** Huh, why not?

He jumped out from the top bunk and grabbed his towel, before chasing after Owen.

Inside the McLean Spa-Hotel, Courtney was having a dream about Scott, Gwen and Duncan.

 **Courtney:** _[in dream]_ Duncan, go away, I don’t love you! I love Scott, now leave me alone!

 **Gwen:** _[in dream]_ Duncan, leave Courtney alone, don’t you want me?

Duncan twirled around dramatically to face Gwen and smiled.

 **Duncan:** _[in dream, romantically]_ Can’t I have you both at once?

 **Scott:** _[in dream, pushing Duncan away from Courtney]_ Get off her man, you love Gwen, you belong with Gwen.

Gwen took Duncan’s arm too pull him away, but he freed himself and placed his lips on Courtney.

 **Courtney:** _[writhing, in and out of dream]_ Duncan, get off!

 **Gwen:** _[out of dream]_ Courtney! Courtney! Wake up!

Gwen shook Courtney strongly on the shoulders before Courtney’s eyes flung open.

 **Gwen:** Oh my god you are not funny!

 **Courtney:** _[panting]_ No! You, you don’t understand!

Courtney sat up and rubbed the sweat off of her forehead.

*COURTNEY’S CONFESSION* I-I don’t know what’s coming over me, I don’t love Duncan, why is he always stuck in my head? _[puts head in hand]_ *END COURTNEY’S CONFESSION*

 **Gwen:** Is.. is everything okay?

Courtney slowly lifted her head from hands, a tear down her cheek.

 **Courtney:** _[sniffling]_ No Gwen, it’s not. I keep on having this recurring dream about Scott and Duncan and you. And every time, he kisses me and I don’t know if it’s my mind playing tricks on me or if it’s that my feelings are coming back for Duncan! I’m just so confused because... _[wipes tears off face]_ I really like Scott and now I don’t know whether I’m being honest with myself and honest with Scott and that is what bothers me the most! 

She picks up her pillow and cries into it silently.

 **Gwen:** Hey, it’s okay. If you need me to do some digging around Duncan and see what he feels about you, then I will, okay, just come here.

Gwen pulls Courtney into a tight hug as she silently cries into her shoulder.

Next door, Leshawna was listening in on all the drama.

 **Lindsay:** What is it? What can you hear?

 **Leshawna:** Hush girly, this is some good juice.

Leshawna pressed her ear closer to the wall, and she heard what she needed.

 **Leshawna:** Oh baby, that’s some juicy gossip.

She walked away from the wall and dived onto her bed, Lindsay coming over to hear the story.

 **Lindsay:** What? What did you hear?

*LINDSAY’S CONFESSION* I think if Courtney finds out Leshanwa was eavesdropping on her conversation with Gwen, she’ll be going home next, so I’ve gotta keep it a secret... *END LINDSAY’S CONFESSION*

 **Leshawna:** _[quietly]_ So, Courtney has been having dreams about Duncan, and every time, he kisses her and now she doesn’t know whether she has feelings for him again or not...

 **Lindsay:** Oh my god Leshawna, if Courtney finds out you eavesdropped, she’ll end you! And poor Scott, Courtney surely can’t be still in love with Duncan, they’ve been over for years now.

Leshawna was ignoring Lindsay, and was on her phone typing quickly.

 **Lindsay:** What are you doing? You can’t tell anyone!

 **Leshawna:** I’m not girly chill, I’m writing it in my notes!

*LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION* This... this is crucial information, but no one else can know, and Courtney can’t know that I eavesdropped on her because if girly tries anything I’ll beat her into the ground! *END LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION*

On the other side of the island, Bridgette, Geoff and Duncan were all walking into the forest.

 **Duncan:** _[explaining why he went to juvie]_ And then my old friend ran off when the cops came and left me to get arrested, my mom and dad had to pay the dude to get a new car, but then I got accepted to come on here and get away for a while,and I don’t know if you watched last season, they let me off the hook as they new Chris was a maniac and that they didn’t care because he didn’t pay for the house he was living in anyway.

 **Geoff:** Woah dude, so you’ve spent a year in juvie, and then escaped last time because the police knew that Chris was insane and didn’t even pay for his house, that’s sick.

*DUNCAN’S CONFESSION* Yeah, see people, I wasn’t the one in the wrong anyway, it was Chris all along, and this season he’s going down! *END DUNCAN’S CONFESSION*

Bridgette rolled her eyes, before seeing a bunny who was hiding behind a tree.

 **Bridgette:** Is DJ’s bunny still alive? I’ve just seen one and I think it would be really cute if we gave it too him, don’t you think?

 **Geoff:** I don’t know Bridge, after last time, we don’t wanna get DJ all softie again for the bunny to just run off from him.

Bridgette stared sorrowfully at the bunny and then back at Geoff, before running around the tree to scoop it in her arms.

 **Geoff:** Bridge, what are you doing?

 **Bridgette:** I thought that because DJ is on a different team to the two of you, it would be nice for us to give it too him, I don't need either of your opinions anyway.

Before Geoff could reply back, Duncan had already butted in.

 **Duncan:** _[to Geoff, quietly]_ Leave her too it man, you're not gonna be able to change her mind. 

Geoff looked sadly at the ground and looked over to Bridgette who was cuddling the bunny, which made him feel fuzzy. 

*GEOFF'S CONFESSION* Aw, even though we don't usually see eye-to-eye on everything, seeing her with that bunny is just really cute! *END GEOFF'S CONFESSION*

 **Bridgette:** _[to the bunny]_ So what do I call you? Fuzzy?

The bunny smiled excitedly and Bridgette laughed, deciding that the bunny's name was Fuzzy.

 **Geoff:** Come on then, let’s take little Fuzzy to DJ and surprise him.

On Boney Island, Izzy was running through the forest, being chased by raccoons, beavers and even bears.

 **Izzy:** _[turning around and kicking a beaver in the face]_ Aha, didn’t expect that did ya!

One of the bears came closer to Izzy, and she kicked it in the stomach.

 **Izzy:** _[rubbing sweat of her forehead]_ Phew... tough crowd, tough crowd! Ha, anyway, I want you to address me as your queen Escope because you’re all my children and you will follow what I say!

Izzy pointed a finger at a rogue skunk, and told him to come over to her using her finger.

 **Izzy:** You, will be my servant, attack anyone who comes near me!

The skunk nodded, frightened of her, so he farted and the animals all ran away from the smell.

 **Izzy:** Haha, thanks Mr. Squibbens. Do you like that?

At the McLean Spa-Hotel, Cameron was sitting all alone in bed, lonely, when Gwen walked into his room.

 **Gwen:** _[sitting next to him]_ Hey Cam, are you okay? I know that you’re not really close with anyone on our team and that you’d much rather be with Mike and Zoey, but I’m still here if you ever need anyone to talk to...

 **Cameron:** Yeah, I know that, it’s just ever since the accident last time, I feared I may never be able to leave my _[indicating speech marks]_ ‘bubble’ again, and that scares me because I love being free and my mom tried to persuade me to not sign up for this season, but it was an opportunity I couldn’t miss.

*CAMERON’S CONFESSION* Mom, if you’re watching this, I just need you too know that I’m doing fine and I’m enjoying my time here so please don’t get worrying, love you _[blows kiss to the camera]_ _*_ END CAMERON’S CONFESSION*

On the Dock of Shame, Zoey and Mike were sitting at the edge with their legs dangling loosely in the water.

 **Zoey:** What do you think the challenge is gonna be today?

Mike stared out onto the lake, before turning to Zoey and smiling.

 **Mike:** Well, I hope it’s something Christmas related, as it’s literally Christmas in a week.

 **Zoey:** _[gasping]_ Oh my god, how could I forget?

Zoey’s face became even more shocked, and Mike just laughed at how appalled she was.

 **Zoey:** How could I forget, this is my first Christmas away from my nanna, and parents, I-I need to go home!

 **Mike:** Hey, it’s okay, you’ll be able to spend it with me.

He pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed her happily on her forehead.

*ZOEY’S CONFESSION* How could I forget about Christmas? To my family watching, I’m sorry that I won’t be home, say hi to nanna for me! *END ZOEY’S CONFESSION*

 **Zoey:** _[rubbing tears from her eyes]_ I know, it’s just that I can’t imagine not being able too see my nanna on Christmas..

Inside the McLean Spa-Hotel, the Raging Raccoons were sitting down to eat breakfast.

 **Scott:** _[chewing on some scrambled eggs]_ So, did everyone sleep well.

Courtney looked up from her food, and Gwen shook her head.

 **Courtney:** As far as I know, I slept fine, like a baby.

Lindsay and Leshawna walked into the room, and Lindsay ran over to Courtney and hugged her.

 **Lindsay:** Aw, hey, is everything okay? I heard crying from the hallway and it sounded like it came from yours and Gwen’s room, I didn’t wanna come and investigate because I didn’t wanna invade on your privacy.

*GWEN’S CONFESSION* Oh god, how did she hear, Courtney was crying as quietly as she could and then Lindsay hears, ugh no this has all gone really wrong. *END GWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Gwen:** You must of been hearing something, there was no crying from our room Courtney was asleep like five minutes ago...

*SCOTT’S CONFESSION* There’s something wrong with Courtney, and I’ve noticed ever since we turned up here, I wish she would just talk to me, I don’t think I’ve done anything wrong, or have I? _[sighs]_ *END SCOTT’S CONFESSION*

 **Lindsay:** Okay, well, I’m gonna eat because this food looks really tasty.

Lindsay sat down, when DJ came in with a towel on his head.

 **DJ:** Cam, where was my shout dude, I’m in the shower and hear someone fall down the stairs and realise it’s breakfast, whoever fell by the way, are you okay?

 **Leshawna:** I fell down the stairs by the way in case any one else was wondering, slipped right on my booty!

Everyone stared at Leshawna, and she just waved them away and ate her breakfast in silence.

 **Cameron:** Oh yeah, sorry, totally slipped my mind, like many other things lately.

He looked over at Gwen, and she smiled back at him weakly.

*DJ’S CONFESSION* There’s a lot of tension in the group at the moment, and I’m not feeling it, people need to sort it out! *END DJ’S CONFESSION*

There was a knock at the door, and DJ got up from his chair.

 **DJ:** I’ll get it. 

DJ ran out of the room to the front door and swung it open to find Bridgette, Geoff and Duncan standing.

 **DJ:** _[a slight confused]_ Hey guys? Everything okay?

 **Geoff:** Yeah man, everything is cool, Bridge just wanted to drop something off.

Bridgette was holding her hands behind her back, and then put them in front of her to reveal a bunny.

 **Bridgette:** Here you go, we thought that since you’re on an opposite team to us, we wanted to give you this so you weren’t lonely.

 **DJ:** Aw, thank you guys.

DJ took the bunny and petted it lightly on the head.

 **Duncan:** No problem man, we’ll leave you two to get along now.

They walked away from the house and DJ closed the door before racing up to his room.

 **DJ:** I think I’ll call you Wailer, yeah.

He set the bunny down before racing back down to the kitchen.

 **Leshawna:** What was that all about?

 **DJ:** _[content]_ Uh, it was nothing.

Inside the kitchen, Chef Hatchet was serving up his best slop yet.

 **Bridgette:** _[to Geoff and Beth]_ This looks like the best breakfast I’ve ever had at this place, literally.

Just as she said it, a fly came buzzing out of the grey slump, it’s wings cracked and broken.

 **Beth:** Oh god, I don’t want mine now either.

At the counter, Chef gave Owen an even bigger portion than usual.

 **Owen:** Feeling a little generous Chef?

 **Chef:** No! It just all you goddamn selfish kids don’t want it, apart from you and that’s why you’re my favourite!

Owen grinned and took his tray from the railings and sat down next to Beth.

 **Beth:** Hey Owen, do you want double portions, a fly flew out of Bridgette’s and now neither of us want it any more.

Bridgette passed her tray over to Owen and he picked up his plate and downed it without even chewing.

 **Geoff:** I don’t know how you do it dude, you’re crazy.

Owen laughed as he did the same with Beth’s and his own.

 **Owen:** _[burps]_ Ugh, that was some good stuff.

*OWEN’S CONFESSION* I hate it when I eat so much food because I never stop _[farts],_ yeah never stop farting. Oh god mayday, mayday I need the toilet! *END OWEN’S CONFESSION*

At the end of the table, Alejandro was sitting alone playing with his food, before Duncan came over to him.

 **Duncan:** Hey man, if you wanna come and sit with us, there’s enough space.

Alejandro smiled and picked up his tray.

 **Duncan:** Yeah, that’s the spirit!

 **Alejandro:** Thanks for this man, I know we don’t think well of each other, but I appreciate this.

Duncan nodded his head, sitting down next to Geoff as Alejandro sat opposite him.

 **Zoey:** I think this is the first time all the team has been together, at least we’re all getting along!

*MAL’S CONFESSION* Muahahah, Zoey thinks that everyone is getting along, not for long, when I regain full control of Mike, he will never return again! 

 **Zoey:** _[from the outside Zoey’s voice could be heard]_ Mike, is everything okay in there?

 **Mal:** _[pretending to be Mike]_ Everything’s fine Zoey, I’m coming out now! _[back as Mal]_ aha, I’m so good at this! *END MAL’S CONFESSION*

 **Mal:** _[pretending to be Mike, for rest of scene]_ So guys, what do you think today’s challenge is gonna be?

 **Bridgette:** Well, the teams are even with eight people, Trent and Heather are gone and they’re both big distractions to different characters for different reasons, but back to the challenge I really hope it’s something Christmas related!

 **Beth:** Yeah same, last Christmas me and my boyfriend Brady decorated the tree together, it was really cool, and I miss him..

Everyone looked up from their food when Beth mentioned Brady.

 **Duncan:** _[in disbelief]_ Are you still with him, really?

 **Beth:** Yeah, we’re really in love.

*BETH’S CONFESSION* I don’t get why these guys don’t believe me when I ever mention Brady, miss you Brady, love you! *END BETH’S CONFESSION*

Suddenly, Chris’ voice rang through the speakers to announce today’s challenge.

 **Chris:** _[through the speakers]_ Campers, meet me in the kitchen now, today’s challenge is about to begin!

 **Geoff:** Well, I guess there’s no need to wonder anymore, we’re obviously doing a cooking challenge.

In a couple of minutes, the remaining sixteen guests were all standing around a table facing Chef Hatchet and Chris.

 **Chris:** Before we start anything, let’s welcome back Izzy!

Izzy ran into the kitchen, a Mr. Squibbens on her tail.

 **Cameron:** Ugh, that smells really bad, get rid of it Izzy!

 **Izzy:** _[laughing crazily]_ Mr. Squibbens, meet my friends, especially my bestie Owen.

Owen ran over too Izzy and picked her up in his arms, and she giggled wildly.

 **Chris:** Izzy, I’m sorry, but Mr. Squibbens will have to wait outside for now, no animals in the kitchen, strict rule.

 **Izzy:** Okay, come on Squibbens.

*IZZY’S CONFESSION* Mr. Squibbens is my new best friend, after Owen of course, Owen is always going to be one of my bestest of friends! *END IZZY’S CONFESSION*

Izzy led the skunk outside and came back in a moment later.

 **Chef:** Today, you little dingbats will be cooking a three-course Christmas Dinner for Chris too try, I have all the equipment lying out for you in the back, I’m sure Chris will give you your teams so you can begin working now.

Chef stormed off too the kitchen and continued to prepare the ingredients.

 **Chris:** Anyway, now that Hatchet has explained the rules, I am going to sort you into your teams, but first welcome back a very special guest who will be helping me judge... Noah!

The door flung open and in walked Noah, arms crossed as usual.

 **Owen:** Hi Noah!

 **Noah:** Hey guys, let’s see how much you guys are gonna poison me today.

*NOAH’S CONFESSION* I have not missed this place, it’s rotten and it smells, it’s just ugh, and the people are trashy so... _[shrugs shoulders]_ *END NOAH’S CONFESSION*

 **Duncan:** If you carry on you little punk, maybe I will poison you..

 **Chris:** Gentlemen, gentlemen, we can settle this on the battlefield, but we’re in the kitchen so get your chef hats on.

Noah rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to join Chef Hatchet.

 **Chris:** Now, this is how this is gonna work, you all have two and a half hours to prepare a proper meal, when the two and a half hours are up, me and Noah will be reviewing them. We will each give a score out of five, and your full score will tally up to be out of thirty points. So, let’s begin, Leshawna, Cameron and Izzy, you will be working on the starter.

 **Leshawna:** Okay baby, come on my little cherry pies we’ve gotta a starter to make.

Izzy ran excitedly into the kitchen, followed by Leshawna and a non-reluctant Cameron.

 **Chris:** DJ, Gwen and Lindsay, you guys will be cooking the main, I hope you’re excited!

 **DJ:** With my cooking skills, we’re gonna blow you away McLean.

*LINDSAY’S CONFESSION* _[excitedly]_ Eek, this main is going to be amazing! *END LINDSAY’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** So that leaves Scott and Courtney, you two will be working on the dessert, don’t boss him around too much Courtney!

 **Courtney:** I won’t.

She took Scott’s hand and they walked happily into the kitchen, Chris turning to face the Demonic DevilDogs.

 **Chris:** Okay... so working on the starter for your team will be Duncan, Geoff, and Zoey!

Duncan scowled as he saw Zoey wave at him cheerfully.

 **Chris:** Preparing the main is Bridgette, Beth and Mike!

Mike, from inside his conscience heard his name and took back over himself immediately.

 **Mike:** That’s cool, come on girls.

He walked into the kitchen, Beth and Bridgette on his tail.

 **Chris:** So, Owen and Alejandro, you two will be working on the dessert, don’t eat it Owen!

 **Owen:** _[laughing]_ I’ll try not too!

Alejandro miserably trailed into the kitchen, a cheerful Owen not to far behind him.

*CHEF HATCHET’S CONFESSION* All these selfish little teenagers better make the most of this, it’s the only proper food they’ll ever see on this island _[laughs]_ *END CHEF HATCHET’S CONFESSION*

 **Lindsay:** Okay, DJ, what does it say we have to do?

 **DJ:** It’s says we have to cook a classic British Christmas Dinner consisting of; turkey, potatoes/mash, vegetables, stuffing, yorkshire puddings, pigs in blankets and gravy...

 **Gwen:** British? We’re not British? Is Chris kidding!

On the other side, Mike, Bridgette and Beth weren’t having the same problems.

 **Beth:** Back when I won the million dollars, me and my boyfriend Brady went to England to celebrate Christmas with my grandparents, and the dinner was amazing, so I know exactly what to do!

*BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION* I can’t believe she still dates that totally hot model, and she’s so in love with him, I wish Geoff would speak about me the same way _[rests head in palm of her hand]_ *END BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION*

 **Mike:** Well, let’s appoint Beth as head chef and get cooking, let’s get the turkey in the oven first though!

 **Bridgette:** _[switching the oven on]_ I’m on it!

For the starter, the guys had to make a bruschetta, which Zoey was pleased with.

 **Zoey:** My speciality is anything to do with Italian, I practically live there...

 **Geoff:** Yeah same, I’m best with pasta though!

Duncan had already began opening the bread, and had washed his hands.

 **Duncan:** Hey, guys, concentrate please.

 **Geoff:** Sorry man, I’ll go and get an apron now.

Geoff walked away smugly, and Zoey turned to Duncan.

 **Zoey:** So, how are you? After you blew up Chris’ ‘cottage’ you seemed to be in a pretty rough place.

 **Duncan:** Ugh, well the police found out that Chris didn’t even actually own his mansion and they let me out. Did you end up believing me about Mal and Mike?

 **Zoey:** Well, obviously, Mal cared less about me and more about the game, which only gave him a bigger strive to win and then luckily Mike came through and I won.

*DUNCAN’S CONFESSION* I have mixed opinions about Zoey, yeah she’s really sweet and all but she’s so annoying and really wants to see the sweet angel I am and not the typical bad boy who blows up cottages... and I’d rather be the sweet angel I am but it’s just so hard because then that means people will have expectations of me! _[sighs deeply]_ *END DUNCAN’S CONFESSION*

Zoey nudged Duncan cheerfully and small grin slipped across his face as Geoff walked toward them.

 **Geoff:** Okay, let’s get starting, this is gonna be bomb!

Unsurprisingly, Izzy, Leshawna and Cameron were working on the same starter.

 **Izzy:** Oh, and I can sprinkle the garlic cloves, ooh, I can also cut the garlic really fancy if you want me too, presentation is key my friends!

 **Cameron:** And me and Leshawna are gonna do.... what?

Izzy scratched her head in frustration and confusion to what her other team members could do.

 **Leshawna:** Girly, we actually need to share the roles as we won’t all participate.

 **Izzy:** _[pointing to each of the ingredients as she listed them off]_ Yeah I know that, there’s still loads of other things like toasting the bread, adding the basil and chopping the tomato and onion, there’s so much more.

 **Cameron:** _[looking over to Leshanwa]_ She does have a point.

Leshawna nodded her head in agreement and Izzy clapped her hands.

 **Izzy:** _[pretending to be Explosivo]_ Let’s going baby, Explosivo boom boom!

Now for the dessert, Courtney had already started and was ordering Scott around.

 **Courtney:** No, Scott, we don’t do the Christmas pudding yet, it will go cold by the time the others are done.

 **Scott:** Then, what do we do?

Courtney looked carefully at the ingredients laid out on the table in front of her, scratching her chin with though.

 **Scott:** _[realising before Courtney]_ Ooh, mince pies!

 **Courtney:** I think I have and idea what one of those are, but I’ve never had one?

 **Scott:** _[grinning widely]_ Looks like you’ll be following my orders then.

Scott nudged Courtney gently and she leaned up to kiss him.

*COURTNEY’S CONFESSION* Even when I kiss Scott, Duncan’s smug face comes into my mind and he’s shaking his head, and he just needs to get out! I wish I could vote him off... *END COURTNEY’S CONFESSION*

Unfortunately for Alejandro, he had to keep Owen away from all the sweet ingredients that were sitting in front of them.

 **Owen:** _[whining]_ Ah, come on Alejandro, let me just have one! One candy cane? This is literally torture to not let me have one single candy cane!

 **Alejandro:** _[whispering angrily]_ Owen! You are not having a candy cane! If you have one then before you and I both know it all of them will be gone faster than I can say STOP!

Owen looked sadly to the floor and then he lifted his head back up cheerfully.

 **Owen:** After we finish making the cupcakes, then maybe we can steal some and save them for later?

 **Alejandro:** _[shrugging his shoulders]_ Yeah, why not, I can’t be that mean to you can I?

Owen clapped his hands excitedly.

 **Owen:** Woohoo! Yeah! This is gonna be great!

Owen hugged Alejandro tightly, before dropping his back to the ground.

 **Alejandro:** Well, What are we waiting for?

 **Chris:** Well, how will the campers do with there Christmas dinner’s find out after the break on Total. Drama. Failing. Stars!

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

An advert comes onto the screen, and we see DJ and his mom cooking up a storm in a kitchen.

 **DJ:** Hey there guys, you’re watching Total Drama at the moment, but right now you’re here to see a promotion for mine and my momma’s own concoction of Mama Spice.

 **DJ’s Mom:** You can use this wherever, on tacos, on curry’s, even on Chef Hatchet’s dirty, mingling food! That’s how good it is.

Chef Hatchet appears in the doorway of the kitchen.

 **Chef:** _[arms folded, leaning against the doorway]_ Well, if it’s that good let me try some now.

He walked over and sat down at the counter, DJ passing him over some white slop and Mama Spice, Chef Hatchet picking up the container and lightly sprinkling on the spice, before putting into his mouth.

 **Chef:** _[chewing and swallowing]_ Mm, pretty good, wow, this has completely transformed all of my meals.

DJ’s mom picked up a glass of wine for her and Chef Hatchet, and passed a glass of lemonade to DJ.

 **DJ:** Here’s to Mama Spice!

 **DJ’s Mom and Chef:** Cheers!

They all clinked their glasses and a voice came over them as they sat chatting.

 **Advert Man:** Buy Mama Spice today in a store near you, it even beats Chef Hatchet’s food!

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

An hour had gone by, and Chris and Noah had came in to check on how much progress was being made!

 **Chris:** Wow, campers! You’re cooking up a storm in here!

 **Noah:** _[mumbling, under his breath]_ If anything it’s gonna cause a storm in my stomach later tonight when I be sick everywhere...

Chris trailed over toward Izzy, Leshawna and Cameron who were touching up their bruschetta!

 **Izzy:** Hey Chris, do you like it? Obviously I had to appoint my self as head chef, I am as good as Chef Hatchet when it comes to cooking!

 **Cameron:** _[unaware that Chef Hatchet was standing behind him]_ Well that can’t be very hard can it?

 **Chef:** _[sternly, tapping Cameron on the shoulder]_ What’d you say kid? Do you wanna repeat yourself?

 **Cameron:** _[gulping, turning around to face him]_ Um, no, no, I said nothing, nothing was said here! _[giggling creepily]_

 **Chef:** Good!

Chef walked away, arms folded and Cameron turned round to face the others.

 **Cameron:** _[wiping sweat off forehead]_ Phew!

*CAMERON’S CONFESSION* That... was a close one, too close! *END CAMERON’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** Okay... now that’s over, what were you saying Izzy?

 **Leshawna:** Miss Crazy-Pants over here was saying how she was head chef, when obviously it’s not her because she’s crazy.

And before Izzy could snap back, Noah stuck his hand up and she stared at it and ignored his signal.

 **Izzy:** _[laughing]_ Oh, haha, Leshawna you’re so funny!

 **Leshawna:** Anyway, as you can see we have almost finished our bruschetta, we just put the bread in a little late so it wouldn’t go cold when you’re eating it.

 **Chris:** Good thinking!

Noah rolled his eyes, bored of the small talk.

 **Noah:** Can we go now, I’m bored of Miss Crazy-Pants and Leshaniqua or whatever her name is.

 **Leshawna:** Excuse me? My name is not Leshaniqua hunnie, my name is Leshanwa, you got that?

 **Noah:** Yeah, yeah, whatever princess.

And before Leshanwa could open her mouth again, Noah had walked away.

*LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION* That boy, mmf, he’s so rude and cocky, always has a comeback, I’ll show him! *END LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION*

By the time Noah had reached Chris, he was already speaking to Gwen, DJ and Lindsay on their progress.

 **Gwen:** _[mid-sentence]_ ... yeah, DJ sprinkled the turkey with his Mama Spice thingy so be prepared for a turn on a Christmas dinner..

 **Noah:** I’m looking forward to it, you can’t beat a bit of spice.

DJ fist bumped Noah as he came over toward them.

 **DJ:** Thanks man, means a lot!

 **Lindsay:** _[over by the vegetable steamer]_ Ooh guys! Look the broccoli is almost done!

She clapped her hands and jumped up and down excitedly.

*GWEN’S CONFESSION* I feel pretty confident about this, DJ with the turkey and pigs in blankets, Lindsay with the vegetable and stuffing and me working on the mash, potatoes AND yorkshire puddings, I say the other team have got put up a strong fight to compete with us... _[grins confidently and folds arms]_ *END GWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** It looks to me that it’s going pretty well, good luck dudes, I wait patiently to try your meal.

Chris walked away and Noah stayed to speak to them.

 **Noah:** I hope you guys don’t disappoint, you’ve really been bigging up you’re meal, just... don’t ruin it!

 **Lindsay:** _[sarcastically]_ Oh, we won’t, bye Noah!

She waved him away before he walked over to Scott and Courtney.

 **Chris:** Mince pies? What the heck is a mince pie?!

 **Noah:** Disgusting, that’s what a mince pie is.

Courtney rolled her eyes but Scott had beat her to the reply.

 **Scott:** And what can you make short stuff? You can’t be the best at this show if you couldn’t qualify for this season, heck who even are you again? Were you the guy who sat lousily on the side while everyone played dodgeball, good team player you were dude.

 **Noah:** Yeah, okay dirt boy, I’m glad I’ve never had to be on a season with you, you’re so disgusting eating mud!

Before Scott could reply, Courtney had stepped in between the both of them.

 **Courtney:** _[shouting]_ Guys! This is pathetic! Noah you were a lousy contestant and Scott I kiss your mud breath but you both need to start acting like the mature teenagers you are and stop fighting like five year old girls!

By the time Courtney had finished, she realised that everyone in the kitchen was staring at her.

 **Courtney:** What are you all looking at? Turn around nothing to see here!

 **Leshawna:** Okay girly no need to get mad...

After a few seconds everyone had turned the attention back to their meals.

 **Scott:** _[quietly]_ If you don’t get out of here now, I’ll kick you out myself.

*SCOTT’S CONFESSION* He’s like a piece of gum that’s stuck to your shoe, irrelevant, unwanted and just goddamn annoying. 

 **Noah:** _[from the outside Noah’s voice could be heard]_ Can’t say it too my face though can you dude?

 **Scott:** _[opening the door]_ You know what you little twerp!

Scott pulled Noah inside and a cloud of smoke appeared as Scott and Noah had a fight, and then the camera cut off. *END SCOTT’S CONFESSION*

 ***MIKE’S CONFESSION*** _[coming in after the fight between Scott and Noah]_ Woah, what happened in here? Did Mal break out and do this, I hope not, oh god I don’t remember! *END MIKE’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** _[before Noah could reply]_ Yes, Scott, he’s going now.

Chris pushed Noah away and turned back round to face the other two.

 **Chris:** Good luck, and next time, try not to anger the judge.

 **Scott:** _[grinning]_ Trust me, if anyone’s gonna act like that around me then it’s what they should expect, momma didn’t raise no fool and I certainly know how to look after myself.

 **Courtney:** Yeah, sure you do sweetheart, bye Chris.

Chris gave a little wave before joining Noah again.

 **Noah:** To what disappointing department are we going to now? It’s time for the other team isn’t it?

 **Chris:** Yes, yes it is, and we’re starting off with Duncan, Zoey and Geoff!

Chris walked over, putting his arm over the shoulders of Geoff and Duncan.

 **Duncan:** I swear Bridgette if that’s you coming to make out with Geoff again...

Duncan whirled round to see Chris standing behind him, and he began laughing.

 **Chris:** What? What’s so funny you punk?

 **Duncan:** [his laughter slowly dying down] It’s just your arms felt like Bridge’s which means you have arms like a girl!

Chris rolled his eyes and pushed Duncan out of the way to speak to Zoey and Geoff.

*DUNCAN’S CONFESSION* Did you see the way he pushed me, that dude is testing my patience this season ugh! *END DUNCAN’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** So how’s your bruschetta going? You have some competition considering the other team are doing pretty good so far.

 **Geoff:** Oh Chris, if you think there’s is pretty good, ours is gnarly dude, literally it’s sick!

Zoey picked up the oven mits off the side and grabbed the Italian bread from the oven and smelled it, her face cooing in delight.

 **Zoey:** Oh my god, Duncan, Geoff! This smells really good honestly!

 **Noah:** _[smelling the freshly baked bread]_ Wow, it really does smell good, well done guys!

Duncan had finally came back over to join them, cheese in hand.

 **Zoey:** _[confused]_ Cheese? I don’t remember cheese being on the ingredients Duncan...

 **Noah:** That’s because it isn’t... he can’t put it on can he Chris?

 **Chris:** Why are you asking me? If it’s anyone you should be asking, it’s Hatchet, wherever he may be.

The scene quickly changes to Chef Hatchet sitting in the hot tub at the McLean Spa-Hotel, sipping champagne before winking at the camera.

 **Geoff:** _[unphased]_ I don’t know dude, he’s probably around.

 **Duncan:** Anyway, who cares where Hatchet is, now will you please leave as you’re disrupting our cooking.

Noah walked away, Chris following him toward the next group, Bridgette, Beth and Mike.

 **Mike:** Hey guys, you ready to see the best Christmas dinner you’ve ever laid your eyes on?

 **Noah:** No, we’re totally not prepared for whatever tricks you’re gonna pull out the bag this time.

Bridgette had opened up the oven and took out the turkey, turning round to show Chris.

 **Bridgette:** So, what do you think? We appointed Beth as head chef because she was the only one out of the three of us who has actually traveled to Britain and had the opportunity to try a proper English Christmas dinner, and I must say that she has done a really good job!

 **Beth:** Aw... thanks Bridge! Chris, how much time do we have left?

Chris looked down at his watch, they had started this at 11:00am and now it was 12:25pm.

 **Chris:** You have just over an hour left I believe.

 **Beth:** Ooh! Okay, Mike get putting the pigs in blankets in the oven and then we’re almost done!

Mike took some homemade pigs in blankets off of the side and placed them in the oven.

 **Mike:** There, done, Bridge do you want me to carve the turkey?

 **Bridgette:** Yeah sure, why not?

As Mike turned round, he suddenly flashed back into Mal.

 **Mal:** _[almost silently]_ Muahahah, putting Mike in charge when they know of his mental unstableness, these girls are funny.

 **Bridgette:** Huh? Did you say something Mike?

 **Mal:** _[pretending to be Mike]_ Um, no Bridge, everythings fine.

Bridgette set the turkey on the counter, Noah peering over her shoulder to get a closer look.

 **Noah:** I just wanna add one little point, make sure that you add some seasoning to your turkey as it’s looking a little dry at the moment.

 **Beth:** Okay Noah, thank you for the advice we will act on it immediately.

 **Chris:** Noah, come on we best get going to Alejandro and Owen, we only have five more minutes to review everyone.

Chris and Noah walked away as Beth sighed deeply.

On the other counter, Alejandro was piping buttercream onto their candy cane cupcakes.

 **Chris:** _[taken aback by how good the cupcakes were looking]_ Woah, ho, ho! Now this is what I call success, these cupcakes look delicious. Alejandro, I didn’t know you had a soft spot for baking.

 **Alejandro:** Uh, when you have a mom like mine, she wants you to do everything and be great at everything, so obviously baking came somewhere along the line eventually.

Chris nodded his head, before turning to Owen, who was bashing up candy canes in too little, diamond-shaped pieces.

 **Owen:** _[chuckling to himself]_ Hey guys, so you’re taking a like to the cupcakes, me too!

 **Noah:** Yeah, just don’t steal any Owen!

Owen licked his lips and grinned at the cupcakes.

 **Alejandro:** Owen, have you finished with the candy canes.

 **Owen:** Ugh yeah, here you go Alejandro.

Owen passed the chopping board over to Alejandro and he laid it on the table.

*ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION* I hope you’re proud of me mamá, and you too Heather, I miss you both! *END ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION*

Alejandro laid the candy cane shards on the counter and began to sprinkle them over the cupcakes, before Chris’ alarm on his watch rang.

 **Chris:** Oh, and that’s our cue, good luck guys you have exactly an hour left!

Chris and Noah walked out of the kitchen and back into the dining room and sat on one of the tables.

*CHRIS’ CONFESSION* So, everyone is doing a pretty good job, Noah?

 **Noah:** [the screen zooms out on Chris’ face to show us Noah sitting next to him] Well, I must say the peppermint or candy cane cupcakes look really good, but so does Izzy’s bruschetta, so I can’t determine a winner yet.

 **Chris:** I hear you buddy. *END CHRIS’ AND NOAH’S CONFESSION*

The screen changes from the confession to the clock in the kitchen, a time lapse is on the clock as it quickly goes round from 12:30pm to 1:20pm, a raucous of chatter can be overheard as the time lapse goes on.

 **Chris:** Okay, campers, you have ten minutes to add the final perfections to your meals, good luck to all of you!

Chris walked back out of the kitchen and Mike had managed to gain control of himself again.

 **Mike:** Oh no, has Mal been out again?

He ran over to the dinner, remembering Bridgette telling him he can carve the turkey. He looked over the plate and saw the turkey had been carved into small letters, saying:

 **Mike:** _[reading out the turkey letters]_ ‘I hate u Chris’ and ‘I hate u Noah’... oh god, this is really bad, really, really bad, what am I going to do?

Just as Mike was having his meltdown Zoey came over and hugged him from behind.

 **Zoey:** Hey, is everything okay, you’ve gone stiff?

 **Mike:** _[hiding the messages, giggling with worry]_ Aha, yeah, everything is fine, go worry about your starter.

 **Zoey:** But, Mike, Bridgette’s over there and I thought you looked a little lonely so I came over here to be with you.

 **Mike:** _[angrily]_ Zoey! I said I’m fine okay!?

Zoey stepped back from Mike, a little shocked and upset by what he said.

 **Mike:** No, Zoey, I didn’t mean it like that, just I’m sorry.

 **Zoey:** _[teary-eyed]_ No, Mike, it’s fine, I get what you meant.

Zoey ran away, tears down her cheeks as Bridgette saw and ran after her.

*MIKE’S CONFESSION* Oh my god, what have I done? I’ve messed up my relationship with Zoey and now everyone is going to hate me! Mal, this is all your fault! *END MIKE’S CONFESSION*

 **Bridgette:** _[a hint of kindness in her voice]_ Zoey, is everything okay?

 **Zoey:** _[wiping tears away from her cheek]_ Yeah Bridge, everything’s fine, well that’s what he said but clearly it’s not!

Bridgette pulled Zoey in for a hug, Zoey crying into Bridgette’s shoulder, and Duncan saw, looking over to Mike, anger flooding his body.

*DUNCAN’S CONFESSION* That little punk! Why would someone hurt Zoey? That little Mal freak is gonna pay, and it’s gonna be worse than juvie! *END DUNCAN’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** Campers, you’re time is up, if I could see the Raging Raccoons’ meal first.

Leshawna picked up the bruschetta off the counter and carried it from the kitchen and sat it in front of Noah and Chris.

 **Noah:** Ooh, smells pretty good well done Izzy, _[emphasis on her name as he said Leshaniqua last time]_ Leshawna and Cameron.

 **Leshanwa:** Thanks Noah, and never call me my sister’s name again!

Noah shrugged his shoulders and picked up a piece of the Italian starter and took a bite.

 **Chris:** Ooh, is that hot sauce, Izzy?

 **Izzy:** _[pretending to be Explosivo]_ Boom boom, Explosivo like hot sauce! _[manic laughter]_

 **Leshawna:** Girly, what are you doing you just lost us the challenge!

Noah held up his hand and signalled her to quit whining.

 **Noah:** No, the hot sauce gives it a nice kick, well done Izzy, good interpretation.

 **Izzy:** _[correcting him]_ Explosivo, boom boom.

*IZZY’S CONFESSION* _[as Explosivo]_ Yes, Explosivo get good marks boom boom hehehehheh! *END IZZY’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** _[taking the last bite of his piece]_ Mm, very nice well done, I’ll give your bruschetta a four out of five, extra points for Izzy’s...

 **Izzy:** _[correcting them again]_ Explosivo, boom boom.

 **Chris:** _[rolls eyes]_ Explosivo..

Izzy nodded her head in delight and Chris continued with his review.

 **Chris:** Explosivo’s hot sauce, so good job I’m impressed.

 **Cameron:** Thanks Chris, Noah?

Noah looked over to them, and knew what he was gonna nitpick on.

 **Noah:** Overall, a very well presented and nice aftertaste of your starter, but the vegetable cubes were a little big and tasted a bit soggy, but, from me you still get a three and a half out of five!

 **Cameron:** So out of ten we got seven and a half, yes! Thanks guys!

 **Chris:** No probs, you were pretty good.

Leshawna, Izzy and Cameron left the room and DJ, Gwen and Lindsay walked in, each holding different things.

 **DJ:** Here you go sirs, a delicious meal of vegetables, stuffing, yorkshire puds, mash, potatoes, pigs in blankets and turkey, with a layer of Mama Spice.

 **Gwen:** And here’s your gravy.

Gwen carefully placed a pot of gravy on the table and picked up the ladle inside and smothered the dinner in gravy.

 **Lindsay:** And here are your knives and forks, and napkins.

Noah gently took the knife and fork off of Lindsay and immediately tried his turkey.

 **Noah:** Wow, I am getting a lot of sensations.

 **Chris:** The mash is really creamy, and the potatoes are cooked to a nice crunch.

Chris picked up one of the pigs in blankets and popped it in his mouth.

 **Chris:** These, are the best, oh my god!

After they finished trying everything, Noah had begun his review.

 **Noah:** Everything was fine, apart from the stuffing, it was a little too solid and tasted cold and bitter, but, overall I’m going to give you a four out of five!

 **Chris:** Well, mine was perfect so a well earned five out of five!

Lindsay jumped up and down before DJ pulled her and Gwen in for a tight hug.

 **Gwen:** Oh my god, thank you so much! Nine? Yes!

 **DJ:** Yes, momma will be so proud!

*LINDSAY’S CONFESSION* Nine out of ten? I think I’m doing pretty good lately! *END LINDSAY’S CONFESSION*

They all left the room elated, and Scott and Courtney walked in holding a tray of mince pies and a lit Christmas pudding.

 **Chris:** Now that looks really cool!

Courtney set the Christmas pudding on the table and stepped back, Scott doing the same.

 **Noah:** _[pointing to the Christmas pudding]_ Can we actually try this?

 **Courtney:** Yeah, but let the flame burn out first.

 **Scott:** That’s what the mince pies are for.

Chris reached over the table and snatched a mince pie, biting into it.

 **Chris:** Wow, okay, it’s really juicy and bitter, I don’t know whether I like this, however the star on the outside is really nice, Courtney, I’m guessing you did that.

 **Courtney:** No, actually Scott did it.

Noah’s jaw dropped when she said that Scott did the decorations in the batter.

*SCOTT’S CONFESSION* I don’t know why everyone gets so shocked when I do something artistic, it’s just simple arts and crafts, what else am I supposed to do when I’ve lived on a farm my whole life? *END SCOTT’S CONFESSION*

 **Noah:** Well, we’re not here for a decoration contest, we’re here to taste them.

 **Courtney:** Well, quit your whining and try it!

Noah bit into his mince pie and choked, spitting it into the bin next to him.

 **Scott:** _[annoyed]_ Are you kidding me! They’re not that bad! Are they?

 **Chris:** Now, Christmas pudding time.

Chris took a slice and laid it on the table, trying it immediately.

 **Chris:** _[spitting it out]_ Ugh, currents! No thank you!

Noah tried his and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

 **Noah:** Oh, wow. It actually tastes good.

 **Courtney:** _[mocking him]_ Hold on did you just give us a compliment?

 **Noah:** _[grinning]_ Don’t make me take it back sweetpea.

Chris took a sip of water before giving them their score.

 **Chris:** Okay, the mince pies are a yes, the Christmas pudding, not thank you, it’s a three from me.

 **Noah:** Yeah same, you tried, get the other team and their starter please.

Courtney and Scott walked out unhappily, and Duncan, Zoey and Geoff walked in.

 **Zoey:** Here you have bruschetta for our starter.

 **Chris:** I must say, you guys have some pretty tough competition!

 **Duncan:** _[arms folded]_ Pfft, so what? There’s nothing to be worried about as we’re better.

Geoff put the tray of fresh bruschetta in front of them and Noah and Chris dived into the food.

 **Noah:** Crunchy, yet satisfying.

 **Geoff:** Duncan also added cheese on the bread and warmed it up so there’s melted cheese underneath everything.

Chris nodded and finished the piece before speaking.

 **Chris:** I mean, it’s nice, but the other team had hot sauce and I must say that went better, overall you get a three and a half.

 **Noah:** I think the cheese goes well, it almost tastes like a salad with crutons and cheddar. I like it, a four out of five.

From inside the kitchen, Mike knew that it was his groups time to show what they cooked.

 **Zoey:** Bridgette, Beth, Mike, it’s your turn now.

Mike picked up the tray, and all he could see was the messages made out of turkey.

 **Beth:** Here we have our English Christmas dinner for you.

Mike placed the plates on the table, the turkey facing away from them, smiling over the embarrassment.

 **Mike:** I hope you enjoy!

Immediately, Noah turned the plate around to see the turkey and saw the message.

 **Noah:** _[from quiet to loud]_ I hate u.... Noah? Who did this!

 **Chris:** Hey! Mine says ‘I hate u Chris’! Explain yourselves.

Beth and Bridgette were both taken aback by what Chris and Noah had found and turned to Mike who was smiling desperately.

 **Bridgette:** _[anger slowly creeping on her tone]_ Mike? Did you do this?

 **Mike:** _[pleading]_ It wasn’t me it was Mal! I’m honest! I wouldn’t do something like this I’m a nice guy!

 **Beth:** I thought you had got rid of Mal! Mike, what do you have to say for yourself?

Mike stood their, completely embarrassed with this hands behind his back, a small and fake smile still sitting on his face.

 **Noah:** Well, quite frankly I don’t wanna try this now, I’m not that hungry anymore.

 **Beth:** _[desperately looking for a reason for him to try it]_ But.. but the rules say you have too!

Noah shook his head with disappointment, and Chris pushed his plate away as well.

 **Bridgette:** Are you joking me? We spent two and a half hours preparing that dish and you’re not even gonna try it!? Ugh!

 **Chris:** Sorry Bridgette, but that one thing has put me off your meal, I’ll give you too a one point each so that leaves you with a two out of five.

 **Noah:** And I’ll leave with with a one, goodbye, and it’s fair to say that I’m disappointed.

Mike lowered his head in sadness as Bridgette and Beth angrily walked past him.

*BETH’S CONFESSION* _[angry]_ I cannot believe that Mike did that, he said Mal was gone for good so I don’t know whether to believe him or not but I’m really disappointed! *END BETH’S CONFESSION*

 **Duncan:** _[to Mike]_ Good job dude, you messed up the game.

Alejandro and Owen picked up their cupcakes and took them into Chris and Noah, hoping for a better turn out that the main.

 **Noah:** Hopefully you two do better that the last group just did.

 **Owen:** Oh don’t worry, when you try our candy cane cupcakes, you will be completely blown away!

They placed the cupcake trays on the table, Chris happily picking one up and separating it in half, to have a look on the the inside.

 **Chris:** Wow, buttercream in the middle too! Red velvet cupcakes, buttercream inside and out and also candy cane shards, best cupcakes ever!

Chris shoved one half into his mouth and savoured every last bite of it, and then did the same with the other half.

 **Alejandro:** Wow, I didn’t think my mom’s original recipe would be such a hit!

 **Noah:** _[eating his cupcake slowly]_ Everything about this cupcake is good, the texture, the sweetness and the aftertaste, _[pinches fingers and puts them to his lips]_ mwah, perfection.

Chris wiped his mouth with a napkin, and was amazed with how well they had tasted.

 **Chris:** Well, Noah just summed up everything, you get full marks, five out of five.

 **Noah:** Yes, five out of five, ten!

 **Owen:** Woohoo!

The other campers all flooded back in too steal the cupcakes, Owen snatching one before anyone else did.

After five minutes, Chris stood up on the table to make an announcement.

 **Chris:** Campers, the winning team of today’s challenge is... the Raging Raccoons again, with twenty-two and a half points. Demonic DevilDogs, you missed out by two and half points because someone _[staring menacingly at Mike]_ ruined it for you. I’ll see you at the campfire ceremony tonight.

The scene changes to an overnight shot of Wawanakwa, zooming in on Chris standing in front of the guests.

*MIKE’S CONFESSION* I deserve to go.. *END MIKE’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** First of all there will be no sending anybody to Boney Island tonight as you will all be going home to spend Christmas with your families.

Everyone cheered excitedly, before Chris settled them back down.

 **Chris:** Anyway, tonight’s vote was pretty much unanimous, and one person didn’t even vote!

Zoey bowed her head down in sadness after Chris finished.

 **Duncan:** Pfft, get on with it, we all know who’s going home!

Chris rolled his eyes and picked up the marshmallows.

 **Chris:** _[listing off the names]_ Beth, Owen, Alejandro, Geoff, Bridgette and Zoey. Duncan and Mike, you two were the only ones to receive a vote.

*ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION* Aha, in his face! *END ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** And the final marshmallow goes too... Duncan!

Duncan caught his marshmallow, a huge smug grin resting on his face.

 **Chris:** Mike, you’re on the chopping block buddy, it’s time too boot you off of the island.

*ZOEY’S CONFESSION* Will I miss Mike? Yeah of course! Was what he did wrong? Yeah, obviously, but I could never vote him off under any circumstances! *END ZOEY’S CONFESSION*

The votes were;

Duncan voted for Mike;

Owen voted for Mike;

Beth voted for Mike;

Mike voted for himself;

Zoey didn’t vote;

Alejandro voted for Duncan;

Bridgette voted for Mike and

Geoff voted for Mike.

_Six votes were for Mike._

_One vote was for Duncan._

At the top of the mountain, Zoey was speaking to Mike in the corner.

 **Zoey:** Mike, I wanted to tell you that I was the one that didn’t vote, I couldn’t vote you off.

 **Mike:** Aw Zoey, it’s okay, I’ll be alright you just stay here and have a good time without me okay.

Zoey hugged Mike before letting him go.

 **Zoey:** I’ll miss you...

Mike stood in front of the boot, and Chef Hatchet pulled the string, sending Mike flying into outer space.

 **Chris:** That’s it for another episode of this season. Catch you next time for another episode of Total. Drama. Failing Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter four has now been completed. Also, because I am from the UK, I have based the winners off who had won there, that’s why Beth and Zoey both won if you were confused. This is gonna be a recurring thing hopefully, bringing back previous contestants to help and stuff, it’s fun, considering that I like Noah’s character. Also, did you like the little advert segment, I’m thinking of doing one for each episode because I really enjoyed writing about it. Now Mike’s gone, hopefully I can make Zoey go on a different arc without him and see how she handles it which I think will be pretty cool. Also, since it’s Christmas Eve next week and New Year’s Eve afterwards, I won’t be updating until January 3rd, which will be on a Wednesday. Next episode; how will Zoey react without Mike; will Courtney manage to keep her feelings about Duncan in and can Leshawna and Lindsay also keep it a secret that they listened in on them. Find out soon on Total. Drama. Failing Stars!


	5. Episode 5; Truth or Snare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In todays chapter of Total Drama Failing Stars, a classic game of Truth or Dare will be played. Eva, the crazy sports maniac from Total Drama Island will return to give out the truths and dares. Who will be the fourth person to get booted off of the island? Find out right here on Total. Drama. Failing Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *see end of chapter for notes*

**Chris:** Last time on Total Drama Failing Stars!

The shot opens up with Chris standing on the Dock of Shame _._

 **Chris:** Courtney dreams of Duncan...

Courtney’s dream of her, Duncan, Scott and Gwen reappears.

 **Chris:** Bridgette, Duncan and Geoff all surprise DJ with a pet bunny...

The screen flashbacks to Bridgette giving an elated DJ a new pet bunny

 **Chris:** Izzy even gets a pet for herself!

On Boney Island, we see Izzy petting a wild skunk, naming him Mr. Squibbens.

 **Chris:** The contestants have to cook up a proper English Christmas dinner.

A montage flashes through the screen of each of the groups preparing their meals.

 **Chris:** Noah returns to help judge the meals, and starts some arguments.

Once again, we see Noah arguing with Duncan, and then Scott.

 **Chris:** Mal breaks out and tampers with the turkey...

The ‘I hate u Chris’ and ‘I hate u Noah’ messages reappear on the screen.

 **Chris:** Which cost the Demonic DevilDogs their second loss in a row, and therefore they send home Mike in result!

We see Mike get the boot off of the island.

 **Chris:** And just when the contestants thought they would spend Christmas away from their families, we gave them a little surprise.

Chris announces that the guests will all be going home to spend Christmas with their families.

 **Chris:** Aw, aren’t we nice? Well, anyway they’re all back now after a two week break, and ready to compete more than ever. Can Leshawna and Lindsay keep it a secret that they listened in on Courtney’s dream? Will Zoey turn into a complete different character now that Mike has gone? Will anyone ever get immunity from finding the McLean-Brand Chris Head? Who will be the fourth competitor to be booted off the island? Stay tuned to find out on today’s episode of Total. Drama. Failing Stars! 

\--Opening Riff--

A bunch of cameras pop out throughout the island.

_Dear mom and dad I’m doin’ fine_

The shot zooms in on Wawanakwa, passing Dave, still bald, as well as in an interns’ uniform, being used as a footrest by Chris, Chef Hatchet standing behind him shaking his head.

_You guys are on my mind_

The obligatory shot of Owen under the water appears, his noxious fumes destroying a robotic shark.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

The robotic shark’s head flies out of lands next to Courtney and Scott, causing him to freak out and turn around, seeing Izzy. His expression only becomes more terrified. He runs in terror and she chases him.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Mike sees Scott’s dilemma and laughs, earning a disgruntled look from Zoey.

_I wanna be famous_

In the McLean Spa-Hotel, we see Leshawna cosy up to Justin, and he winks at the camera.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

Cut to the top of the mountain thing. Alejandro and Heather are skiing down when the sun reflects off of Heather’s hair and blinds Alejandro.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I’ve already won_

Alejandro careens comically down the mountain, landing nearby Geoff and Bridgette.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

DJ and Gwen start racing, only for DJ to immediately trip over his shoelace and faceplant as Gwen continues.

_I’ll get there one day_

Cameron salutes Gwen as she runs by. He seems to be building something, and he accidentally hammers his own thumb.

_Cause I wanna be famous_

Lindsay and Beth are meditating, surrounded by robotic animals. They looks disgruntled, then fearful upon the animals’ turning towards and attacking them.

_Nanananananananananananananananaaaa_

Gwen finishes running by right nearby. Scott, being chased by Izzy, also arrives right near there.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The scene shifts to Duncan just as what is surely an awesome battle is about to ensue, looking around suspiciously before turning around and… petting a bunny.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Sierra appears nearby, phone in hand taking a photo, before Duncan hides the rodent behind his back and glares at her. It bites his hand and his mouth opens wide in what can be presumed to be a scream as the camera zooms in on it.

_(whistling to the tune)_

...and then transitions to Sadie and Katie standing in the middle of the contetants at Playa Des Losers. Trent is looking at Gwen hopefully, only for Duncan to appear behind him and shake his head.

\--Closing Riff--

The episode begins in the middle of the night, with Izzy, who is asleep, but mumbling some random words while she does.

 **Izzy:** _[speaking gibberish]_ Aha, Explosivo boom boom you Owen, and you go boom boom when you fart, you’re really funny as well but next time save a doughnut for me.

*LINDSAY’S CONFESSION* I don’t know whether Izzy is crazy or not, but hearing her talk in her sleep, which by the way is complete trash and doesn’t make sense, but it’s really entertaining. Like last night she was acting as Explosivo, but really tiredly as she was falling to sleep and she just randomly said  _[indicating speech marks]_ Lindsay you should shave your head, it would really suit you and Tyler would like it _[stop indicating speech marks]._ Like, me bald? And who’s Tyler I completely forgot who he is, but he’s not here, I know that much anyway, but yeah, she’s definitely crazy. *END LINDSAY’S CONFESSION*

 **Leshawna:** _[hissing to Lindsay]_ Tell her too can it! Girly over here is trying catch some z’s.

Lindsay pulled a worried face for a second, before lightly shaking Izzy on the shoulder. Izzy yawned and made a few sounds before shooting up in her bed.

 **Izzy:** Hahaha, hey guys, is it the morning is breakfast here, where’s Mr. Squibbens?

 **Lindsay:** No, it’s nighttime, we put him in the bathroom, because he smelled really bad.

Izzy cackled, and a flashback comes onto the screen of Gwen and Scott, both walking into the bathroom to use the toilet fainting from the really bad smell.

 **Izzy:** Hahaha, well goodnight I’m going back to sleep.

And just like that Izzy hit pillow, falling asleep immediately.

 **Leshanwa:** That girl ain’t right, g’night Lindsay.

 **Lindsay:** Night Leshanwa.

They both turned their lamps off and fell to sleep. A quick timelapse comes on the screen of the moon disappearing and the sun rising.

We go to the dining hall in the McLean Spa-Hotel, where all the contestants are exchanging gifts and eating breakfast.

 **Scott:** _[to Courtney]_ So I got you this from the farm, I, um... made it myself.

He rummaged around his pocket before handing her a wooden, heart-shaped locket, Scott and Courtney embroidered on the front.

 **Courtney:** _[feeling happy]_ Aw thanks Scotty, that’s really sweet.

She leaned over the table and kissed him.

 **Scott:** _[grinning]_ You like it, open up the inside.

Courtney looked up before looking down, a awkward smile set on her face like stone. She flicked open the heart-shaped locket to find a photo of her and Scott inside.

 **Courtney:** Aw! Thank you Scott! You’re so sweet!

*SCOTT’S CONFESSION* Yes! She likes it! Kabam! Another point in the bag! _[raises arm and pulls it back as a sign of completion and confidence]_ *END SCOTT’S CONFESSION*

She past the necklace over to Scott and turned around so he could put it on for her.

 **Scott:** Okay, now turn around, I wanna see what it looks like on you.

At the other end of the table, Lindsay was showing photos to Beth of her Christmas in New York.

 **Lindsay:** Oh my god, Central Park was so nice! It was so snowy!

She continued flicking through her phone and Beth noticed a photo of someone in Lindsay’s camera roll.

 **Beth:** Wait, who was that? Go back Lindsay.

 **Lindsay:** Um... okay?

She scrolled back a few photos, Beth waiting until she saw it again.

 **Beth:** _[the photo came up on the screen]_ Stop! That’s it!

 **Lindsay:** _[laughing sheepishly]_ Oh that’s just um, me and Tyler, making out.

Lindsay blushed a little and Beth giggled.

 **Beth:** Aw! Did you see him at all these past two weeks?

 **Lindsay:** Yeah, actually, he came round and stayed for like three days. 

Beth and Lindsay carried on giggling, meanwhile, Owen and Izzy were having a competition on who could fit the most marshmallows into their mouth.

 **Izzy:** _[four marshmallows stuffed in her cheek, making her look like a chipmunk]_ Chubby bunny, that’s five!

 **Owen:** _[muffled laughter]_ Ahaha, you look like a little baby squirrel!

Owen picked up another marshmallow, and crammed it into his mouth.

*OWEN’S CONFESSION* Izzy is such a great gal, I just wish she’d get back with me! Anyway, I could stuff so many marshmallows in my mouth that we would never finish the game! *END OWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Izzy:** How many’s this? Twelve?

 **Owen:** How are you doing this? I though you had a teensy weensy little mouth.

Izzy disgusting opened her mouth to reveal the marshmallows, and then one by one they all fell out of her mouth onto the floor.

 **Owen:** Six, seven, eight, nine?! Izzy, did you swallow some?

 **Izzy:** I thought I could.

They both stared at each other silently for a moment before breaking out into a fit of laugher.

Opposite Owen and Izzy, Zoey is sitting, lonely and bored, until Cameron walks over to her and hugs her.

 **Cameron:** Hey Zoey... um, how are you holding up? Did you have a nice Christmas?

 **Zoey:** _[a smile appearing on her face]_ Yeah, it wasn’t too bad, thank you Cam. I’m doing fine, I just miss him obviously, it seems weird because I’ve basically spent all my time on this show with him. Anyway, how was your Christmas?

*ZOEY’S CONFESSION* It’s just weird not seeing Mike around on this island, I feel like this was our little island that we had to ourselves and now he’s not here with me.. *END ZOEY’S CONFESSION*

Cameron pulled out the seat next to Zoey and sat down.

 **Cameron:** That’s understandable that you miss him obviously, I’m sure he misses you too. My Christmas was boring, I didn’t do much and my mom didn’t want me to come back, but I reminded that it’s   _[mimicks speech marks]_ in the contract _[stops mimicking speech marks]_. 

After a few more minutes of chatting, Dave appeared with a clipboard and a pen, with some paper.

 **Dave:** _[mumbling]_ Duncan, yep. Courtney, mhm. Alejandro? 

His eyes trailed around the room, and couldn’t see Alejandro.

 **Dave:** _[over everyone’s chatter]_ Hey guys! Has anyone seen Alejandro?

Just as Dave asked the question, Alejandro appeared in the doorway, bedazzled and half-asleep.

 **Dave:** Good morning princess, take a seat.

He showed Alejandro to the dining table, and he sat down with Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Duncan and Gwen.

 **Gwen:** Hey Alejandro? Is everything... okay?

 **Alejandro:** _[snappy]_ Yeah, everything’s fine, ugh.

*ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION* I didn’t wanna go back to this place, I just want Heather and us too chill and play this game together like before! *END ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION*

 **Duncan:** Hey man, don’t speak to her like that it’s not cool.

Alejandro just shrugged his shoulders, and Chef Hatchet walked in with a cart of food.

 **Leshawna:** Uh huh baby, food time!

Chef Hatchet handed around plates to everyone, and then pushed the trolley back out the room, quickly whispering to Dave.

 **Dave:** They’re all here, thankfully.

 **Chef:** McLean would’ve called them up anyway, I’m out.

Hatchet and Dave both left, and everybody was tucking into their breakfast.

 **DJ:** Wow, this is a good breakfast, did Chef Hatchet make this? 

 **Bridgette:** So DJ, how’s your bunny?

DJ placed his knife and fork down and finished chewing before speaking.

*DJ’S CONFESSION* Mama always said, don’t speak with your mouth open to a lady, it’s a sign of childishness and no manners, and I don’t disobey Mama, of course. *END DJ’S CONFESSION*

 **DJ:** I left him at home of course, risk of pests and all, so Mama is looking after him at the moment, but I’m sure he’s doing fine.

 **Geoff:** _[butting into the conversation]_ I spent my Christmas in Cali, throwing awesome parties and surfing until dawn, I had a great time.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, and chewed on her bacon as loud as she could.

*BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION* Not Once did he speak to me over Christmas, didn’t even bother to call me, like, hello, Geoffrey, I thought you were my boyfriend?! _[scoffs and shakes her head in disappointment]_ *END BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION*

*GEOFF’S CONFESSION* I think Bridge is annoyed with me because I spent the holidays without her, I can do that can’t I? I don’t understand it’s like I’m always doing things wrong... _[sighs]_ *END GEOFF’S CONFESSION*

 **Geoff:** _[quietly, to Bridgette]_ Are you angry with me?

Bridgette looked at him and shrugged her shoulders, her face unphased.

 **Geoff:** _[still speaking quietly]_ Don’t be like that Bridge, come on. What did I do?

She placed a long kiss on his lips, making Geoff and her smile and cheer on the inside.

 **Bridgette:** _[in a hushed tone]_ Don’t worry about it.

Geoff burst in to a huge grin, and Chris appeared in the doorway.

 **Chris:** Campers! Nice to see you all back after a long and cool two weeks off! I hope you’re back feeling fine, fresh and dandy as today’s challenge will be full of drama!

*GWEN’S CONFESSION* Oh god, full of drama?! What’s that supposed to mean?! *END GWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** I will explain your challenge too you when we reach it’s destination. Now, eat your brekkie because we will be setting off in...

He looks at his watch, and smiles cheerfully, looking back up at the contestants.

 **Chris:** Now, follow me!

Chris walked away, and the others all finished their food and followed him cheerfully.

*COURTNEY’S CONFESSION* It’s the first day back, the challenge can’t be that bad... can it? Oh god... *END COURTNEY’S CONFESSION*

 **DJ:** _[to Leshawna]_ What could the challenge be? I hope it’s nothing too bad, but it is the first day back and Chris could bring down anything on us.

 **Leshawna:** You know what, I don’t care, I’m feeling ready to put up a fight to anything McLean throws at us.

*LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION* Do I remember about Courtney’s dream? Yes. Do I feel like I could use it as leverage further down the line? I mean obviously. Do I want to share it? No, it would ruin Courtney’s and Scott’s relationship, and those too are perfect for each other, manipulative and crafty... *END LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION*

 **Beth:** Ooh! I hope the challenge is something fun like a dance competition or something else fun...

 **Lindsay:** It’s probably gonna be a stupid challenge, like we have to build a theme park, but that seems like fun.

Chris led them around another corner into the forest, and they turned up in a clearing, surrounded by stalls with chairs, and a podium in the middle. Chef and Dave were still rummaging around just behind the clearing.

 **Courtney:** Ugh, what is this stinky place? 

 **Chris:** Okay, so for today’s challenge, you guys will be competing in a schoolyard game of Truth or Dare, but not just any old version. Your truths and your dares will be given to you by the one and only, our special friend, Eva!

Everyone gasped with terror as Eva stepped out from behind the podium.

*DUNCAN’S CONFESSION* Of course, gym obsessed freak Eva has returned to give out the dares, what could possibly go wrong? _[chuckles slightly]_ *END DUNCAN’S CONFESSION*

*BETH’S CONFESSION* Ugh, first Noah, and now Eva! What is Chris doing! Who’s next? Ezekiel, it can’t get much worse than that! *END BETH’S CONFESSION*

 **Eva:** Sup punks, yeah, remember me? Courtney? The one who sent me to anger management classes!

 **Courtney:** _[snarkily]_ Clearly, they didn’t pay off.

 **Eva:** Where’s your little friend, Heather, ugh?

 **Courtney:** _[grinning widely]_ Who, Heather? Oh she’s eliminated, lucky for her she would’ve torn your head off.

Eva laughed loudly, before storming away.

*EVA’S CONFESSION* Ugh, the people here really annoy me! How are they all more popular that I am! And if Heather was here she would have the worst dare thrown at her possible! *END EVA’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** Anyway, you will go through rounds, first the Raccoons then the DevilDogs, and if you cannot answer a truth or can’t do a dare, you will be out of the competition and have to stand in headlocks for the rest of the game. If you pass a dare without squeaming, you will earn a lucky bottle that will let you pass on a dare to a fellow competitor on the opposite team, and if they pass the dare without fail, you will then be eliminated. Is that clear? Sit in your correct stalls please ladies and gentlemen and lets begin with Total Drama Truth or Snare!

The guests all seated themselves in each of their stalls, and Eva sat on the podium in the middle between them.

 **Eva:** _[looking at the Raging Raccoons]_ Who do I begin with?

The guests all followed her eyesight, and after a few anticipating seconds, she stopped her glare dead on Izzy.

 **Eva:** _[pointing at Izzy]_ You! Psycho hose beast, truth or dare!

 **Izzy:** _[glaring back at her menacingly]_ I pick dare! 

Izzy laughed insanely as Eva stood thinking, waiting for the perfect dare to come to mind.

 **Eva:** I dare you too go and find a bear in the forest and bring it back to us, with you riding it on it’s back, you have fifteen minutes, go!

 **Izzy:** Dare accepted! 

Izzy ran off into the woods, and the guests all waited patiently for her.

 **Owen:** _[hearing leaves ruffle just behind him]_ I think she’s back!

They all turned round to where Owen was looking and out came a loud roar, and a bear burst into the clearing.

 **Izzy:** Yodelayheehoo! 

*IZZY’S CONFESSION* Of course I’ve ridden a bear before, it’s like rodeo, it’s so cool and awesome! *END IZZY’S CONFESSION*

The bear jumped around, attempting to get Izzy off of his back, but Izzy hung on with fierce grip.

 **Scott:** _[laughing wildly]_ Oh my god! She is so funny I can’t!

The bear flung Izzy off of it’s shoulders and ran back into the forest.

 **Cameron:** She’s crazy! Oh my gosh..

Izzy sat back in her stall, and Eva drew a point on the blackboard for the Raging Raccoons.

 **Izzy:** I’ve already got the bottle!

She held up the bottle and showed it to Eva, who was looking for another person to pick on.

 **Eva:** Hey, you, bubble boy. Cameron is it? Truth or dare?

 **Cameron:** _[quivering a little]_ Erm I’ll go with a truth..

 **Eva:** Fine! But first, Dave, get the lie detector. 

Dave nodded his head, and walked into the trailer that was used for the clothes for the fashion show and walked back out with a big contraption.

 **Geoff and Bridgette:** Wait, that’s the old electric shock chair from Total Drama Action Aftermath!

 **Dave:** _[laughing sheepishly]_ Hah, they’re not wrong.

Cameron gulped, and everyone else gasped, looking over to Cameron in shock.

 **Eva:** Cameron, come and sit in the chair for me and we’ll,  _[tapping the arm of the chair]_ , strap you in.

 **Gwen:** _[grabbing his arm before he left, whispering in his ear]_ Cam, it’s okay if you don’t wanna share your secret, just pass.

Cameron smiled weakly at Gwen, and made his way down the chair. When he sat in, Dave strapped him in and placed the hat of shocks on his head.

 **Dave:** Whenever you’re ready buddy.

 **Cameron:** _[loudly]_ You wanna know my secret? Here goes!  _[talking in normal tone]_ When I was in kindergarten, there was this bully named James Tortellini, and one day he whacked me with a tray in the stomach and it winded me. Ever since then, my mom has wanted me to stay in a bubble because she doesn’t want me too get hurt again. That’s why I’ve been participating in this show, to show her that I can look after myself and that I don’t need to live in my bubble for the rest of my life.

He finished speaking and took a deep breath, to see everyone’s faces staring at him. The chair didn’t shock him and he gasped.

*CAMERON’S CONFESSION* Wow, that felt good to finally tell somebody, even it was because of a stupid game, that Eva though, she is scary! *END CAMERON’S CONFESSION*

 **Eva:** Well, another point to the Raccoons, well done to Cameron for telling the truth, I want to ask DJ next, where is he?

 **DJ:** _[sticking his hand up]_ I’m here! I’ll take a truth.

He made his way down to the electric chair and sat in it. Eva turned her head to face him, scratching her chin thinking for a dare.

 **Eva:** Tell us about your first kiss, Devon.

DJ bit his lip, slightly anxious.

 **DJ:** Momma, if you’re watching, don’t listen!

Everyone burst into laughter, DJ blushing a little at what he had just said.

 **Duncan:** Just get too it dude!

 **DJ:** I was in gym class, in middle school, and I was really good friends with this girl and we kind of bumped into each other and kissed, and it got really awkward after that.

Everyone laughed and DJ sat anticipated, blushing and completely embarrassed.

 **Eva:** Okay, who’s next, gosh you guys are boring, three points to the Raccoons and come on guys, I want a dare!

Courtney put her hand up and made her way down to face Eva.

 **Courtney:** I choose dare.

Eva chuckled to herself and nodded to Dave who disappeared for a second.

 **Eva:** Okay princess, are you ready for this?

 **Courtney:** As ready as I’ll ever be!

Dave came back into the clearing, this time driving a huge crane with a hammer dangling on it.

 **Gwen:** _[worried for Courtney]_ Oh my god.

 **Beth:** _[shocked]_ They’re gonna hit her? With that!

Eva chuckled to herself, Courtney’s jaw dropped.

*ZOEY’S CONFESSION* Oof, at least it’s Courtney who’s going to get hit, not me. She probably deserves it anyway! *END ZOEY’S CONFESSION*

 **Eva:** So, still wanna do it?

Courtney looked at the hammer, and then at her fellow teammates and back at Eva.

 **Courtney:** _[courageously]_ Yeah, I’m gonna do it! 

Dave bought the crane closer towards them, a grin on his face.

 **Lindsay:** Oh god, this is gonna hurt so bad!

 **Dave:** If you could stand in the red circle for me.

He directed his finger to a circle of red paint that looked like a target.

 **Eva:** Okay, everybody count down with me, three...

 **Chris, Chef, Eva and Duncan:** Two...

 **Everyone except Scott, Gwen and Courtney:** One!

Dave pressed a button and the hammer swung back, and flew forward, hitting Courtney in the stomach and sending her flying into the forest.

 **Courtney:** _[screaming]_

 **Scott and Gwen:** Oh my god!

They both got out of their seats and went to run into the forest to save her.

 **Chris:** Nuh, uh, huh.. if you leave the area you’re out of the game.

 **Scott:** Gwen, stay here, I’ll go and get her, I don’t care about this stupid game.

Scott ran off into the forest and Gwen turned back too her seat.

 **Chris:** Well, what a truly eventful beginning too a basic game. Will Scott bring Courtney back in one piece? Will Leshawna’s truth come out? Find out after the break on Total. Drama. Failing Stars!

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

In a gym, we see someone lying down lifting heavy weights, who then sits up to take a drink of something.

 **Eva:** Oh. Hi, my names Eva and I just love to work out. When I’m working out I drink this:

She holds up the bottle she was drinking from, and it reads Seth’s Protein Shakes.

 **Eva:** It helps me help relax after a long session at the gym, like now.

She takes another gulp of the shake when someone approaches her from behind.

 **Man:** Excuse me, can I just have a sip of that drink you have there, please?

 **Eva:** _[shrugs her shoulders]_ Yeah, why not.

She passes him the bottle and he takes two big gulps from it.

 **Man:** Oh wow! What brand is this? 

 **Eva:** Well, it’s Seth’s Protein Shakes, of course.

 **Man:** Woah, thanks for introducing me to this delicous brand!

The man walks away and Eva turns back to the camera.

 **Eva:** See..

Eva sits back down and begins to lift more weights as the advert mans voice is heard.

 **Advert man:** Buy Seth’s Protein Shakes today in a store near you, remember if you work it, you gotta drink it!

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 **Chris:** Welcome back viewers! Lindsay and Leshawna have just completed their dares and Courtney and Scott still haven’t returned _[laughs]_ , anyway, now onto Gwen, Eva, she’s all yours.

We see Leshawna standing up, in a headlock, indicating that she didn’t complete her challenge, and the screen flashes back to her’s and Lindsay’s challenge.

 **Leshawna:** _[in flashback]_ Nope, no can do, I’m not going to perform my dance without my girlies.

 **Chris:** Well, headlock for you.

And the screen changes to Lindsay, who looks a little bit different...

 **Lindsay:** There, my hair is now completely greasy and covered in lemonade, oh well...

The screen changes back into the present time, zoomed in on Eva. 

 **Eva:** _[rubbing her hands in excitement]_ Okay Gwen, truth or dare?

 **Gwen:** Um, truth... I guess?

Eva sniggered and pointed toward the electric chair which Gwen reluctantly made her way too, and when Dave had fully strapped her in, she felt completely sick.

 **Eva:** Okay, now that we’re ready, Gwen, how do you really feel about Trent... and Duncan?

*DUNCAN’S CONFESSION* _[rubbing his hands together in delight]_ Oh, this will be good. _[his delighted expression dims a little]_  I can’t wait to find out whether her feelings are still the same as mine, I still like her.. *END DUNCAN’S CONFESSION*

 **Gwen: TWO**!? You just gave me two different dares in one! That’s gotta be against the rules.

 **Chris:** _[shaking his head]_ Gwen, Gwen, Gwen! No rules, have you really been away from the game this long.

Eva giggled as Gwen writhed uncomfortably in her chair.

 **Eva:** Tick, tock, did I forget to mention you only have five minutes before the chair sends off it’s own shock, oops, I think I did...

Gwen looked up at Duncan, who sat as if he was unphased, but was worried and a little afraid for what she was about to say.

 **Gwen:** Okay, the truth is that, Trent was hot, but we didn’t have as many things as me and Duncan, who is also super hot by the way, and we like the same things and we had a great friendship. Now I know, many of you are gonna bring up that when I kissed Duncan when him and Courtney were still _[indicates speech marks]_ together, but they totally weren’t. But I couldn’t do that too Courtney again, but if she would let me then perhaps I could explore the opportunities.

Her voice slowly died down as she finished, and she was waiting anticipatingly for the chair too sent a jolt into her body, but nothing came.

 **Eva:** Woah! Looks like someone just let out all of their secrets, well done Gwen.

Gwen smiled weakly and when Dave unstrapped her from the chair, she made her way back up to her seat, seeing Duncan staring at her out of the corner of her eye. 

*GWEN’S CONFESSION* **WHAT**!? I was lying! The chair can’t be right, but it must be I saw it on the Aftermath episodes, do I really feel that way about Duncan? _[sighs deeply]_ *END GWEN’S CONFESSION*

*DUNCAN’S CONFESSION* _[cheers wildly and fists bumps the air]_ **YES**! *END DUNCAN’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** Well, that was good. It looks like the Raging Raccoons made it through the first round with losing two of their players, and also Courtney due to whether she is injured enough. Eva, take it away and ask whoever you want.

 **Eva:** Hm, so many good candidates. Bridgette! Truth or dare?

Bridgette gulped, however she still wanted to look brave.

 **Bridgette:** Ugh, a dare.. I guess?

Eva chuckled to herself and thought of a dare good enough.

 **Eva:** Go the whole game without kissing Geoff.

Bridgette and Geoff both gasp as Eva laughs.

 **Geoff:** _[stammering]_ Sh-she can do that!

*BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION* I can’t do this! Ugh, this is gonna be so hard I might have to move away from him just to complete it... *END BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION*

 **Eva:** Okay, Owen, truth or dare?

 **Owen:** Aw this will be easy, dare.

Eva looked over to Chef Hatchet, who grinned and disappeared, and Owen made his way down from seat.

 **Chef:** _[through the trees]_ I’ve brought the good stuff!

Chef emerged from the forest, trailing a table behind him.

 **Eva:** Owen, you’re dare is that you have two selections, you can eat a nice, tasty food, like chocolate, or pizza. Or... you can eat a disgusting food, like camel’s toe, or fish eyeball.

 **Zoey:** Oh he can do this! Come on Owen!

Chef Hatchet picked up two dishes and placed them in front of Owen.

 **Chef:** Your first dish is chicken tenders and onion rings, or fried rat tail.

Owen almost threw up and Chris’ eyes lit up.

 **Chris:** Eva forgot to mention, if you barf, you will be disqualified.

Owen looked at the delicious crispy onion rings and back at the rat tail.

*OWEN’S CONFESSION* If I eat this, those onion rings will always be on my mind, they look just so crispy and delicious, I wish I could taste their smell... *END OWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Owen:** Take away the chicken and the onion rings, I’m gonna eat a rats tail!

 **Beth:** Yeah go Owen! You can do it!

Owen threw the rats tail into his mouth and chewed on it, the crunch could be heard from a mile away.

 **Gwen:** That, is disgusting.

 **Owen:** _[opening his mouth wide]_ Done! All gone!

Everyone on the Demonic DevilDogs clapped their hands, some even cheered.

 **Duncan and Geoff:** Yeah, go Owen!

Chef picked up the second and final dishes, placing them in front of Owen.

 **Chef:** Okay, your final two dishes too choose from are either, margherita pizza, or a camels tongue.

 **Bridgette:** Oh gosh, Geoff, I can’t look.

Geoff pulled her in for a hug and Bridgette lifted her head to kiss him, but he moved away.

 **Geoff:** Remember the challenge Bridge, no kissing!

*BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION* Ugh, I hate Eva! And I say hate with a strong passion, cause I don’t hate many people! *END BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION* 

Bridgette pulled an annoyed face and sat with her arms folded, watching emotionlessly at Owen decide.

 **Owen:** Ugh, I’m sorry pizza I’ll repay you one but I’ve gotta send you away.

 **Eva:** Was that a goodbye to the pizza? Take it away Hatchet.

Chef grinned at Owen as he took the plate and Owen turned his attention to the tongue.

 **Owen:** Do I have to eat all of it?

 **Eva:** You have to eat all of it.

Owen sighed, disgusted with himself, but that didn’t stop him from picking up the camel’s tongue and eating it whole...

 **Lindsay:** _[wide-eyed]_ Ew... that’s disgusting!

Owen couldn’t help but feel sick and wrong as he ate the tongue, which seemed to had never left his mouth.

 **Leshawna:** _[straining to lift her head up from her headlock]_ That boy has a stomach of steel, and he’s still chewing, props to you Owen baby!

A few minutes passed by, and everyone was silent. Owen slowly had grown red while he chewed, and Eva and Chris sat around lazily. 

 **Chris:** _[annoyed]_ That’s it! We need views, not chews! Owen, you’re done, end of the chall-

 **Owen:** _[interupting Chris, mouth wide open]_ Yes, done phew!

He rubbed the sweat off of his forehead and then immediately felt a sickening jolt inside of him.

 **Owen:** _[making noises as if he was about to be sick]_ Oh god.

His stomach fumbled louder than anything. The contestants all shieled themselves from what was about to come, everyone but Chris, who stood there with a wide grin on his face. 

But his face soon changed from delight to disappointment, as Owen wasn’t sick, he just farted, and boy did it stink. The screen changed from the view of the contestants, to the outside view of the forest, and then finally to the whole view of Wawanakwa, birds chirping and flying away, all this whole you could hear the fart still going.

We join back with the contestants and their is a green smoke surrounding them all.

 **Alejandro:** _[his nose clenched]_ We should of saw it coming! Asqueroso!

 **Izzy:** _[laughing hysterically]_ Owen! Oh my god!

Owen chuckled lightly, and stood up and made his way back to his seat.

 **Eva:** _[coughing and wiping the stench away from her]_ Ahem, okay, Zoey, your turn. Truth or dare?

 **Zoey:** I’m bored, I want a dare.

It took a while for Eva too think of a good enough dare for Zoey, but then it came too her.

 **Eva:** Go Commamdo like you did before Zoey! 

Zoey gasped, and looked doutbful, but she stood up and walked down into the middle of her fellow teammates.

 **Zoey:** I-I, I don’t know whether I can do it without it being triggered by something that makes me mad.

 **Chris:** _[still grinning like a Cheshire Cat]_ We can always put you in the electric chair, maybe that will, spark something up.

Zoey actually contemplated the idea, but she shook her head, believing she could do it all on her own.

 **Eva:** Okay, begin whenever you’re ready.

*CAMERON’S CONFESSION* I’m one of the only people here who has seen Commando Zoey in person, and boy, she’s as insane as Izzy, I wish Mike was here to help her, but it’s just me again.. _[sighs deeply] *_ END CAMERON’S CONFESSION*

Zoey strained all the bones in her body, thinking of past memories that made her infuriated.

The screen flashes back to Anne Maria and Vito cuddling, and Zoey watching in the distance thinking Mike loved Anne Maria more than her.

She thought back to when Scott eliminated Mike.

Her final thought was her least pleasant, she remembered the time when Chef Hatchet shot her off a cliff, and broke the necklace Mike had given to her.

 **Cameron:** _[in and out of Zoey’s head]_ Zoey? Are you okay!

Zoey regained herself fully once again, and pushed Cameron too the floor, ripping her top and smudging her black eye shadow on her cheeks, lightning erupting behind her in the forest.

 **Zoey:** _[as Commando Zoey]_ You wanted me, well here I am!

*COMMANDO ZOEY’S CONFESSION* Zoey is gone for as long as I can keep her locked up. It seems that she wanted to be gone for a while though, so, they’re stuck with me! _[manic laughter]_ *END COMMANDO ZOEY’S CONFESSION*

 **Eva:** Well, I must say I am a little impressed, okay Alejandro, your turn to go...

 **Alejandro:** Considering we’ve been having a bunch of dares, I want to go for a truth, and I don’t fancy anything hitting me in the face.

Alejandro stood up from his chair and walked down to the electric chair.

Somewhere else in the forest, Scott had found Courtney lying in a pile of leaves, her eye bruised and her hair tangled with leaves.

 **Scott:** Oh my god! Courtney! Are you okay?

He scooped his arms under her body and picked her, and her eyes fluttered open.

 **Courtney:** _[dreamily]_ Duncan? Is that you.

*SCOTT’S CONFESSION* Did she just say Duncan? **DUNCAN**! I am not Duncan! Why would she think I was Duncan? I knew something was up with her! *END SCOTT’S CONFESSION*

Her eyes fully opened and she had regained consciousness.

 **Courtney:** Oh Scott! Hey, thank you so much for saving me, did you come all the way here to save me?

 **Scott:** Yeah, I did. I gave up my challenge to come and get you, which means I’m out of the game but-

Courtney cut him off and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck.

*SCOTT’S CONFESSION* Nah, who am I kidding? She still loves me... _[smirks]_ *END SCOTT’S CONFESSION*

He ran with her through the woods, running toward where he had came from.

Back at the clearing, Alejandro had been fully strapped in and Eva was thinking of a question.

 **Eva:** Alejandro, if you and Heather had got to the final together again, would you split the money with her again?

 **Alejandro:** _[replying almost immediately]_ Yes, of course! After all, love trumps money.

The machine sent an electric shot into Alejandro immediately, sending his hair frizzy under the hat.

*ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION* The machine is a lie! Who cares anyway, why would you believe a piece of equipment over my feelings, Heather will anyway, she’s better than that! *END ALEJANDRO’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** _[laughing loudly]_ Aha! Heather won’t be impressed, but I am! Thank you Alejandro that was getting boring.

Suddenly, Scott burst into the clearing, Courtney lying in his arms.

 **Gwen:** _[racing down the steps]_ Courtney! Oh my god! _[turning to Scott]_ Is she okay?

 **Scott:** She’s badly bruised, and also winded I think, but she’ll be okay.

Chef Hatchet came over, in a nursing outfit and bed for her to lay down on.

 **Dave:** _[pointing at Scott but talking to Chris]_ Do I need to put him in a headlock?

Chris nodded and Scott walked up to where he was sitting, and Eva turned back to the Demonic DevilDogs.

 **Eva:** Okay, it looks like Alejandro will have to wait until he’s put in his headlock, anyway. Who wants to go next?

 **Geoff:** Yo dude! Me next! And give me a good dare.

Eva laughed and thought of a dare that would make Bridgette angrier but it would also affect Geoff.

 **Eva:** Geoffrey, I dare you to move away from Bridgette because she looks to be getting a little close.

The camera changes from Eva to Bridgette and Geoff cuddling, and then their faces become shocked when she gives Geoff his dare.

 **Chris:** _[laughing]_ Aha! Eva you’re so good at this game!

 **Bridgette:** You can’t do that! You’re literally just targeting me now and it’s not fair.

 **Eva:** _[a smug smile set on her face]_ I can do what I want, Geoff move!

Bridgette had given up on her dare and kissed Geoff as he got up to move.

 **Geoff:** Babe! What are you doing! You’ve just lost your dare.

 **Bridgette:** _[shrugs shoulders]_ I don’t care, come on Dave. Lock me up, chop chop.

Eva laughed as Geoff moved away from Bridgette and next to Duncan who was sitting at the back by himself.

 **Eva:** Okay, Duncan, truth or dare?

 **Duncan:** Pfft, I don’t care do to me whatever you want.

Eva directed him to the electric chair, and she strapped him in as Dave was working on Bridgette’s headlock.

 **Eva:** Okay my little cherrypie-

 **Duncan:** _[cutting Eva off]_ Dont call me that, that’s what you call _[his face changes from serious to admiring]_ little cutesy babies, _[his face changes back to serious]_ I am not a baby!

 **Eva:** Sure you’re not champ. Anyway, I wanna know whether you like being a well-behaved cute little bunny or would you rather be a big bad boy?

*CHRIS’ CONFESSION* _[laughs]_ Picking Eva was the right choice! She’s so funny, I may have to remember that for future episodes... and seasons! *END CHRIS’ CONFESSION*

 **Duncan:** _[sighing deeply]_ Well, the truth is that I do like being bad because that’s what I show off to the rest of the world, but inside, I keep on feeling that maybe misbehaving isn’t the best way to get around in life, and I’ve been in juvie once and big boy prison, and it’s just not good, heck, it’s horrible!

Duncan knew that he told the truth, and the machines jolt never came.

*GWEN’S CONFESSION* Maybe... maybe I do like Duncan. That was really sweet! *END GWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Eva:** Okay one more to go and that is Beth!

Beth waved sheepishly at Eva, who grinned wildly.

 **Eva:** Hello Beth, truth or dare?

 **Beth:** Um.. truth?

She jumped from her chair and sat in the electric chair, this time Dave strapped her in.

 **Eva:** Okay Beth, how long have you and your boyfriend Brady been dating?

Beth gulped, and scratched her forehead in thought.

 **Beth:** _[mumbling to herself]_ Well if I won Total Drama Action four years ago, that means that me and Brady have been dating for... _[loudly]_ four years!

The machine didn’t react, and Beth was safe for another round.

 **Chris:** Well, it looks like both teams are currently tied with five people left on each team. Now, that Eva has went through both teams, she can ask whoever she wants. Oh and I almost forgot to mention, if you did a dare on your first go, now you must do a truth and vice versa. Now, Eva, take it away!

A montage comes onto the screen of each of the contestants doing their truths or dares.

 **Eva:** Cameron you failed at plucking the feather from the chicken, get in your headlock!

We see Cameron get locked in his headlock, even though he is too small and is having to stand on his tiptoes.

 **Eva:** DJ, you failed to watch the rabbits fight, Dave!

DJ picked up the bunny and smiled at it, running his fingers through it’s hair.

 **Eva:** Beth, you are out, I asked you make someone else eat the mouldy bread not you!

We see Beth throw up on the floor next to her.

 **Chris:** _[as the montage ends]_ Okay, that round is done. Duncan, Geoff, Owen, Zoey, Gwen, Izzy and Lindsay, you have all made it past the second round, now, I will be choosing the truths and dares.

*LINDSAY’S CONFESSION* Oh god, Chris has taken control we’re all gonna drop like flies... *END LINDSAY’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** Okay, Gwen and Duncan, I’m doing your dare together!

 **Gwen:** _[annoyed]_ What the hell! You can’t do that! It’s literally against the rules of the game!

Chris rolled his eyes, and laughed at her.

 **Chris:** Gwen, Gwen, Gwen? Do you still not know? I’m the host, my rules, my show, and therefore my game!

 **Duncan:** Okay dude, what is it?

 **Chris:** I want you too kiss in front of everyone, and Courtney! Come on, Gwen still thinks your super hot Duncan, you know you want to do it, after reviewing your confessionals!

Duncan gulped and Gwen gasped and looked over at him, a little bit shocked, happy and questioning.

 **Gwen:** I will not do that to Courtney! No way, Dave can lock me up.

*GWEN’S CONFESSION* I can’t do that too Courtney! It’s unfair! _[there is a knock at the door]_ Hello? 

Gwen opens the door and Duncan walks in.

 **Duncan:** So? What you talking about?

 **Gwen:** How Chris tried to make us kiss, I wouldn’t then but..

Gwen presses her lips against Duncan’s, and he shuts off the confessional camera... *END GWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** Meanwhile, Zoey? Come and sit in the electric chair, Eva’s got a question for you.

Zoey, who was still as Commando Zoey, sat in the electric chair and strapped herself in.

 **Eva:** Who’s the real woman out of you and the nicer, and as other people would say better version of you?

 **Zoey:** _[as Commando Zoey]_ Pfft, that Zoey isn’t real she’s fake all over-

And before she could continue, the chair had sent a big shock through her, forcing Zoey to come back and be her normal self.

 **Zoey:** What happened? How have I moved all of a sudden and why are half of the team in headlocks?

She remembered the dare Eva gave to her earlier, and her jaw dropped.

*ZOEY’S CONFESSION* Oh no, have I been Commando Zoey all this time? She really scares me, I feel sorry for anyone who I caused harassment too, I’ll just keep her inside for as long as I can... *END ZOEY’S CONFESSION*

 **Dave:** Another one McLean? Come with me missy.

Dave took Zoey’s arm and she unwillingly got dragged to her chair by him.

 **Chris:** Owen, my man, I’ve got a good dare for you.

 **Owen:** _[chuckling]_ Okay, Chris, what is it?

 **Chris:** Well, you’ve gotta come down here and dive into a mud bath!

Owen started to laugh and made his way down to Chris, Chef Hatchet and Dave dragging a crate toward them.

 **Bridgette:** Have you got anything to save us from getting covered?

 **Chris:** Well, we’ve obviously got an umbrella for me, sorry guys, syke, I’m never sorry.

There was an eruption of groans across the set of contestants, and Chris put the umbrella up.

 **Chef:** _[grinning widely]_ Here, is a crate full with mud, a lot of mud.

 **Dave:** A lot, a lot of mud, that much mud!

*COURTNEY’S CONFESSION* Chef and that weirdo intern took me inside, no way was I gonna let Owen ruin my hair because of some stupid challenge, so I was inside and saw it all from there. *END COURTNEY’S CONFESSION*

Hatchet and Dave walked away into the forest, but Eva stood with Chris under the umbrella wanting to get some close action.

 **Scott:**  Everybody take cover!

Owen stared at the mud bath, and took a few steps back, before running and diving straight in.

 **Eva:** _[laughing as mud flew everywhere and splattered on all her old teammates]_ Oh my god! Is he okay?

Owen had completely disappeared into the mud, and then he emerged suddenly, flicking mud everywhere.

 **Gwen:** Aah! Owen, right in my face!

 **Owen:** _[rubbing the mud from his eyes and laughing]_ Hahah, sorry.

*OWEN’S CONFESSION* I have no idea what happened to me when I dived in there, I think I ate a lot of it, and then I felt like I was going to be sick, and I came back up... it was pretty cool! *END OWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Courtney:** Intern! Fetch me out of here right now! I’m warm, and I also wanna see Owen.

Dave rolled his eyes and walked into the trailer, and came back out with Courtney.

 **Courtney:** _[laughing at Owen]_ Oh my god! You look so funny! But don’t come near me, I don’t need any mud on my face or more importantly in my hair!

Dave wheeled Courtney back toward the podium her team were at, and put her next to Gwen.

 **Chris:** _[still laughing]_ Haha! Owen go and clean up or whatever, I don’t care, or you can stay.

 **Owen:** I’ve gotta see if we win, I’ll stay, but I’ll stay very far away from everyone.

 **Leshawna:** Good, because ooh eee, you stink!

*LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION* Being in that stupid headlock has given me back pains, I hope we win because girly, I need back massage pronto! *END LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION*

Owen walked into the forest and climbed a tree, sitting on a branch to watch.

 **Chris:** Okay, Izzy, get in the electric chair!

Izzy giggled and jumped into the electric chair, strapping herself in before Dave could do it for her.

 **Izzy:** Okay, ask away!

 **Chris:** Okay, Izzy, are E-Scope, Explosivo and whoever else there is real or are they a part of your brain?

Izzy wondered for a bit, pretending to take the question seriously.

 **Izzy:** Of course they’re real! I don’t control them, they’re just a person trapped inside me-

The chair shocked her, and Izzy laughed wildly, her hair rising into the hat.

 **Chris:** _[arms folded]_ You lied! Dave put her in her headlock!

 **Izzy:** I don’t need his help!

*IZZY’S CONFESSION* When the chair shocked me, I feel like I gained some brain cells, I mean, aha, I’m already really smart but, is Brainzilla coming back? Because that’s cool! I love her! *END IZZY’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** Okay, we’re not allowing Owen back down here, so that means Geoff and Lindsay, you two are the last competitors, congratulations, if you both could come down here...

Geoff and Lindsay both left their seats, and stood beside Chris and Eva.

 **Chris:** Eva, if you wanna explain the rules for what happens to the last two men standing?

 **Lindsay:** Ugh I’m not a-

 **Eva:** Sure Chris, so, one of you will do a dare, and the other will do a truth, the person who completes their thingy first, wins the game and wins immunity.

Geoff and Lindsay both listened carefully, and Geoff had already decided what he wanted to do.

 **Geoff:** Dare! I’m doing the dare! Dude, I can’t wait!

 **Chris:** So that means Lindsay is doing the truth, Chef, bring out the final dare of the day.

Chef Hatchet walked into the trailer and came back out with a costume.

 **Chef:** Today’s special dare, will be _[he unfolded the costume to reveal it a chicken costume],_ dancing in this chicken outfit while listening to a song in these headphones.

*BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION* _[wiping tears of laughter from her eyes]_ Oh my god! This is gonna be so funny! Geoff dancing on international television, all of his homies will see this! *END BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION*

*GEOFF’S CONFESSION* _[smacks forehead]_ I wish I didn’t pick dare! Now everyone at home is gonna see, hey dudes! *END GEOFF’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** _[laughing at Geoff’s bewildered expression]_ Go and get changed up Geoff, and then hopefully we can begin!

Geoff slumped away into the trailer and got dressed, coming back out in the costume, everyone bursting into laughter.

 **DJ:** He’s still got the hat on! Oh my god!

 **Courtney:** This is worth watching on a bed, it’s like I’m at home haha!

Eva directed Geoff to where he would dance and Dave strapped Lindsay into the electric chair.

 **Chris:** Okay, everything is ready, three... two... one! Begin!

Geoff began playing the song on the phone and began dancing.

*GEOFF’S AND BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION* **Bridgette:** I just wanted to bring my little chicken here-

 **Geoff:** _[an annoyed expression on his face]_ Don’t call me that Bridge!

 **Bridgette:** Geoff wanted to come here to tell you that he is very embarrassed by his dare and wants to beg you not to bring it up when he comes home.

 **Geoff:** Thank you! *END GEOFF’S AND BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** _[a wide grin on his face]_ Okay, Lindsay, your truth is, what did Leshawna do to Courtney the day before you went home before Christmas?

Lindsay gulped, a terrified look spread on her face, Leshawna gasped and looked up, and Courtney, Scott and Gwen diverted their attention away from Geoff and stared Lindsay down, pressuring her into answering the question.

 **Lindsay:** I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Leshawna did something to Courtney?

 **Eva:** _[sternly]_ Don’t play dumb Lindsay, you’re carrying the win for your team, you’re almost there!

 **Leshawna:** Lindsay! Don’t say anything!

 **Chef:** Hey, shut it, let the girl do as she pleases.

Lindsay looked at Leshawna’s worried expression and wondered whether it was worth sending herself home for not answering the question.

Meanwhile, most of the other guests were watching and laughing at Geoff, who seemed to be really enjoying himself.

*GEOFF’S AND BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION* **Geoff:** I was not enjoying that dance.

 **Bridgette:** It sure looked like you were!

Before Geoff could reply, Bridgette kissed him and he smiled, and turned off the camera. *END GEOFF’S AND BRIDGETTE’S CONFESSION*

 **Duncan:** _[laughing]_ Yes! Go Geoff!

Geoff winked at Bridgette who blushed and laughed sheepishly, and she then saw the conflict between Lindsay and the girls on Raging Raccoons.

 **Lindsay:** _[stressed]_ Ugh! Okay! I’ll talk!

 **Leshawna:** _[worried for her safety in the game]_ Lindsay no!

 **Courtney:** _[hissing]_ Zip it!

Lindsay took a deep breath and began to speak.

 **Bridgette:** _[whispering to Beth]_ Hey, Beth, look over there, what’s Lindsay saying?

*BETH’S CONFESSION* Lindsay didn’t tell me any secrets lately, has she been keeping things from me? _[loud gasp]_ If she’s done that she has broken our pinky promise! No more secrets! *END BETH’S CONFESSION*

 **Beth:** _[confused]_ I don’t know, she hasn’t told me anything?

 **Lindsay:** Leshawna could hear Courtney crying or something, so she listened in through the wall cause we were next door, and I told her to stop, I did, I really did!

Courtney realised what Lindsay was talking about and saw Scott listening in on her answer too.

 **Eva:** Okay princess, no one cares about the details cut to the point.

And then suddenly, Geoff had stopped dancing and cheered.

 **Geoff:** _[elated but also embarrassed]_ Yes! Yes! Did I just do a chicken dance? In a chicken costume? Oh god.

 **Chris:** Shut up, you won yes we will get to that but we’re hearing a story!

Geoff sat down next to Bridgette and kissed her softly, and now everyone had their attention on Lindsay.

 **Lindsay:** _[still explaining the story]_ and then Leshawna heard Courtney say she had about Duncan and... and... he kissed her! Yeah, and she was really upset about it, and I swore to Leshawna that I wouldn’t tell anybody and now I have oh god...

The screen splits in half to everyone gasping apart from Lindsay, Leshawna, Gwen and Courtney..

*SCOTT’S CONFESSION* She... she had a dream about Duncan? Is that why she said his name earlier when I saved her? Does-does she like him? Oh my god! *END SCOTT’S CONFESSION*

 **Courtney:** Scott! It’s nothing honestly, it’s just a stupid dream! 

 **Scott:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, save it princess!

Scott walked away, and Courtney and Gwen turned to Leshawna.

 **Gwen:** _[infuriated]_ You listened in on her crying! Leshawna! I thought you were better than this!

Leshawna was lost for words.

*LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION* It looks like my chances of going home are very high right now, oh god... *END LESHAWNA’S CONFESSION*

 **Courtney:** _[glaring at Leshawna]_ I know who I’ll be voting to go home tonight, good luck Leshfakewa.

*COURTNEY’S AND GWEN’S CONFESSION* **Courtney:** _[muffled crying]_ I can’t believe that she would do something like that! Now Scott hates me, and ugh!

 **Gwen:** _[hugging Courtney]_ Hey, he’ll come around, he doesn’t know the full story yet.

Courtney continues to cry into Gwen’s shoulder, and we can see Scott listening on the outside, an upset expression on his face too. *END COURTNEY’S AND GWEN’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** There are seven marshmallows on this plate, one of you will be going home tonight but before we get into that, the Demonic DevilDogs must send one of their own to Boney Island, and the McLean-Brand Chris Head still hasn’t been found, too our knowledge...

 **Alejandro:** It’s fine, I’ll go.

Alejandro walked away, Dave waiting for him at the Dock of Shame.

 **Chris:** Easier than I thought it would be, ahem, anyway, the first marshmallow goes too Izzy!

Izzy grinned and took her marshmallow from Chris.

 **Chris:** Scott... Courtney..

Scott looked sadly over at Courtney and she felt terrible on the inside.

*COURTNEY’S CONFESSION* Oh, what have I done? Scott will never forgive me, I’m so sorry, I feel terrible! [puts head in her hands and sobs] *END COURTNEY’S CONFESSION*

 **Chris:** DJ... Cameron... and Gwen!

They all grinned widely, all taking their marshmallows, Gwen going straight to Courtney and hugging her immediately.

 **Chris:** Lindsay, Leshawna, you both are on the chopping block for listening in on Courtney’s dream, and rightfully so, you both should be here. Anyway, the final person to receive the last marshmallow is...

The screen changes between the worried faces of Leshawna and Lindsay.

 **Chris:** Lindsay!

Lindsay cheered and ran up to Chris, taking the marshmallow as Leshawna admitted defeat, and Courtney couldn’t help but smile.

 **Chris:** Leshawna, it’s time for you to go baby.

The votes were;

Gwen voted for Lindsay;

Courtney voted for Leshawna;

Scott voted for Leshawna;

DJ voted for Leshawna;

Lindsay voted for Leshawna;

Leshawna voted for Lindsay;

Cameron voted for Lindsay;

Izzy voted for Leshawna.

_Five votes were for Leshawna._

_Three votes were for Lindsay._

The screen cuts to everyone at the top of the mountain, Leshawna waiting anticipated for the boot to come and strike her.

 **Lindsay:** Bye Leshawna! 

Scott looks over at Courtney, who is staring at Leshanwa with a wide grin on her face.

 **Courtney:** Yeah, by Leshfakewa, don’t break a bone!

 **Leshawna:** Courtney I’m so-

Chef Hatchet pulled the string and Leshawna was sent flying into the air, still finishing her sentence.

 **Courtney:** What was that? I think a boot just winded you, so I couldn’t hear you so-

 **Chris:** And that it is for the fifth episode of this season. Catch you next time for another episode of Total. Drama. Failing Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! A good drama-filled episode! It all goes downhill from here if that’s a little hint and it won’t be pretty. So far; Trent, Heather, Mike and now Leshawna have all faced the boot. I wonder if next episode you’ll find out what that feels like? Anyway, Eva? Yay or nay? Personally, I think a big yay, she’s just a good character. Anyway, that’s it for the fifth chapter of Total. Drama. Failing Stars!


	6. Episode 6; Aftermath I: Leshawna or Leshfakewa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first Aftermath episode of the series, hosted by #1 fangirl Sierra, and the original Alejandro, Justin, taking place at Playa Des Losers. They will interview previous eliminated guests, and ask them what they’ve been doing since their elimination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *see end of chapter for notes*

**The new opening for Total Drama Failing Stars Aftermath plays:**

There is a background of the Wawanakwa sign, and Total Drama Failing Stars Aftermath appears in block letters on the screen, after a few seconds, they flash white.

 _We once again see_   _Courtney_ _get whacked by a hammer and get sent into the forest._

Once again, we see Total Drama Failing Stars Aftermath on the Wawanakwa background flash white again.

_This time we see Izzy get attacked by the bear and then fight it off._

And for the last time, we see the title card flash white again.

_And this time we see Owen fall out of his bed._

 --Opening Riff--

A bunch of cameras pop out throughout the island.

_Dear mom and dad I’m doin’ fine_

The shot zooms in on Wawanakwa, passing Dave, still bald, as well as in an interns’ uniform, being used as a footrest by Chris, Chef Hatchet standing behind him shaking his head.

_You guys are on my mind_

The obligatory shot of Owen under the water appears, his noxious fumes destroying a robotic shark.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

The robotic shark’s head flies out of lands next to Courtney and Scott, causing him to freak out and turn around, seeing Izzy. His expression only becomes more terrified. He runs in terror and she chases him.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Mike sees Scott’s dilemma and laughs, earning a disgruntled look from Zoey.

_I wanna be famous_

In the McLean Spa-Hotel, we see Leshawna cosy up to Justin, and he winks at the camera.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

Cut to the top of the mountain thing. Alejandro and Heather are skiing down when the sun reflects off of Heather’s hair and blinds Alejandro.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I’ve already won_

Alejandro careens comically down the mountain, landing nearby Geoff and Bridgette.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

DJ and Gwen start racing, only for DJ to immediately trip over his shoelace and faceplant as Gwen continues.

_I’ll get there one day_

Cameron salutes Gwen as she runs by. He seems to be building something, and he accidentally hammers his own thumb.

_Cause I wanna be famous_

Lindsay and Beth are meditating, surrounded by robotic animals. They looks disgruntled, then fearful upon the animals’ turning towards and attacking them.

_Nanananananananananananananananaaaa_

Gwen finishes running by right nearby. Scott, being chased by Izzy, also arrives right near there.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The scene shifts to Duncan just as what is surely an awesome battle is about to ensue, looking around suspiciously before turning around and… petting a bunny.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Sierra appears nearby, phone in hand taking a photo, before Duncan hides the rodent behind his back and glares at her. It bites his hand and his mouth opens wide in what can be presumed to be a scream as the camera zooms in on it.

_(whistling to the tune)_

...and then transitions to Sadie and Katie standing in the middle of the contetants at Playa Des Losers. Trent is looking at Gwen hopefully, only for Duncan to appear behind him and shake his head.

\--Closing Riff--

The episode opens up in the Playa Des Losers living room, with blue and white walls, a big plasma TV on the wall, a door on the left to three couches, one green couch, one orange couch and one red couch with Sierra and Justin, as their is loud cheering going on from the crowd.

 **Sierra:** Oh my god are we rolling? Eek this is so cool!

 **Justin:** Hey there, welcome to Total Drama Failing Stars Aftermath, hosted by me and this crazy obsessed fan girl. What’s your name again?

 **Sierra:** _[staring dreamily at Justin]_ My names Sierra, and your name is Justin, and you are really hot!

Justin grins, and winks at the camera.

 **Justin:** So, this is exactly the same as the old Aftermath from Total Drama Action and World Tour, except we’re in Playa Des Losers, because why not?

 **Sierra:** On today’s show, we will be interviewing previous eliminated contestants, showing you exclusive clips from the show and even interviewing some old contestants! Sound fun?

 **Justin:** It sure does, but don’t worry, we won’t be sitting in here the whole show, you’ll get to see me topless, and we’ll be hanging around by the pool.

Sierra cheers excitedly and Justin sits back in his chair.

 **Justin:** We’ve also got a ton of texts and emails from a load of you watchers at home, and maybe one lucky soul will get to video call us and see my beautiful face in person.

 **Sierra:** _[whispering]_ And trust me! It really is beautiful!

 **Eva:** Um, hello! Have you forgot that we were here?

The camera zooms out of Justin and Sierra on the couch and we see a bunch of old contestants sitting nearby.

 **Sierra:** Everybody say hello to today’s peanut gallery.

 **Justin:** We have Noah! 

Noah winks at the camera and fakes a gun with his fingers and shoots it, and the crowd cheers wildly.

 **Sierra:** We also have Eva!

Eva smiled confidently and waved at the camera, once again, the crowd cheers.

 **Justin:** We also have Katie!

Katie laughed in Sadie’s face before turning to the camera and waving excitedly, and the crowd screams.

 **Katie:** Hi guys! Ha, told you he would say my name Sadie.

Sadie sat annoyed, with her arms folded in her lap.

 **Sierra:** And last but certainly not least, Sadie!

Sadie still sat with her arms crossed, but gave a little wave before ignoring Katie whispering in her ears.

 **Katie:** It feels so good to be back on the big screen! As you can see, Sadie and I are still... _[she looks over to Sadie, and sees that she’s still annoyed]_ were best friends at the moment.

 **Sadie:** I’ll become friends with you when Justin says my name!

Katie rolled her eyes, and stopped talking.

 **Justin:** Now while that little spat rolls over, I think it’s time we have a little look around the new studio, and go and visit some eliminated contestants.

The camera changes from being inside the living room to outside, with Justin and Sierra in their bathing suits, sunbathing on the loungers.

 **Sierra:** _[taking a sip from her lemonade]_ Oh, okay, so I’m sure you’ve seen this place before, here we have the swimming pool!

The camera pans round, and we see Katie, Noah and Sadie chilling at the bar in the pool, with Katie and Sadie cheering on Trent as he dived into the pool.

 **Justin:** _[climbing up the diving board ladders]_ Watch this, I’m about to dive into the pool!

He bounced lightly on the board, before front flipping and landing in the pool perfectly.

 **Katie and Sadie:** Woo! Go Justin!

Justin arises from the water and winks at the camera, before climbing out and flicking his hair around.

 **Sierra:** We have the hot tub!

The camera pans round to the hot tub, and we see Heather, sunglasses on her head and lemonade in hand, and the bubbles covering up to her shoulders.

 **Heather:** Mike! Get me another lemonade, I seem too be out.

 **Mike:** _[sitting on a lounger by a loud speaker with Leshawna, with a vest on to prevent Vito from coming out]_ Sorry Heather, what did you say? I can’t hear you!

Heather scowled and climbed out of the hot tub and went to the bar herself.

 **Leshawna:** _[climbing into the hot tub herself]_ Ah, baby, this is the life.

Heather came back, and saw Leshawna and Mike, now as Vito, were in the hot tub and scowled, deciding that she’d rather sunbathe anyway.

 **Vito:** Yo where’s Anne Maria?

 **Justin:** And a whole ton of sun beds! 

The camera pans round the whole garden, doing a full 360 degree turn.

 **Sierra:** And this is where we spend most of our time...

The camera changes from Sierra and Justin on the sunbed to Sierra and Justin back on the sofa in the lounge.

 **Sierra:** But when we’re filming, we’re usually in here!

 **Justin:** It’s almost time to welcome our first guest, but do you know what time it is?

Sierra squealed in excitement as a screen slowly lowered from the roof above their heads.

 **Sierra:** It’s time for that’s gonna leave a mark! My favourite part of these episodes! We’re about to show you never before seen moments from our clumsy contestants, sit back, enjoy and have a good laugh!

The opening theme plays for ‘That’s Gonna Leave A Mark’, showcasing different incidents over the courses of the seasons and to name a few; we see Bridgette hit Harold on the head with a wood plank; we see Zoey fall off the side of a cliff after almost being shot by Chef and we even see Chris, walking into a door and laughing about it.

 **Justin:** _[as we see Owen fall over in the clothes trailer]_ The humiliation never ends with this show!

 **Sadie:** _[as Chris falls off the modelling stage]_ I wish I was there to see that!

 **Sierra:** _[as Bridgette falls into the swimming pool while in the spa in the McLean Spa-Hotel]_ Looks like it’s not all lights, camera, action for Bridgette!

 **Eva:** _[as we see Courtney fall through a tree after being hit by the hammer]_ Haha! That was my doing, oh dear!

 **Justin:** _[as Leshawna falls down the stairs]_ And that’s it for That’s Gonna Leave A Mark!

Justin sat there laughing for a bit, as did the others, the crowd were the loudest of them all though.

 **Sierra:** Now, I say that it’s time for us to interview our very first guest of the season, everybody please put your hands together for the super nice, and also super hot, Trent!

The lights dimmed down on Sierra and Justin and the peanut gallery, and turned to face the door as did the camera, and in walked Trent!

 **Katie and Sadie:** Yay! Trent!

They both leaped from the chairs and hugged Trent, his face looking a bit confused but he was cool about it.

 **Justin:** Ladies, ladies, give the man some space.

Katie and Sadie chuckled before skipping back up to their seats next to Noah.

 **Trent:** Hey guys, what’s up?

Trent walked over to the couch to the left of Sierra, and sat, his arms stretched over the back.

 **Justin:** So, Trent, how’s it been?

 **Trent:** _[shrugs shoulders]_ It’s been chill, being here is great not gonna lie. At first I was a little lonely, as it was just me and then suddenly I was judging on the modelling show and came back with Heather, which was fun, then you guys came with Noah so, I’d say it’s been fun, but I miss not being able to participate with the challenges but it’s just as funny watching it from the other side of the screen.

The crowd cheered, as did Katie and Sadie.

 **Katie and Sadie:** We love you Trent!

 **Sierra:** On that note of loving Trent, you two _[she points at Justin and Trent]_ were part of The Drama Brothers a few years back with Harold and my little Cody-Wody.

The crowd cheered as did Katie and Sadie.

 **Trent:** I’ll be right back, Justin, come with me...

Justin pulled a confused face, but still followed Trent out of the room.

 **Sierra:** While we wait, let’s watch an exclusive clip of Izzy from her night on Boney Island.

Sierra presses a button on the remote and a clip comes onto the screen of Izzy, silently wandering through Boney Island.

 **Izzy:** What’s that?

Izzy creeps over to the sticking out piece of grass, and digs like a dog until she finally reaches the item, and holds it in her hands.

 **Izzy:** _[shocked]_ Huh! The McLean-Brand Chris Head! Oh my gosh!

The camera zooms in on Izzy’s hand, and Izzy sees it and jumps at the camera, making the screen cut off and make a loud, annoying screeching noise.

 **Noah:** I knew it! She was acting all suspicious when I went that day!

The lights slowly dimmed over everyone and the camera turned to the left, where the lights were all facing Harold, Cody, Trent and Justin.

 **Cody:** Everybody, welcome to the show, I hope you’ve got your jig on because we’re about to perform our hit single, Baby!

Cody stood behind the piano, Justin held a tambourine, Trent had his guitarand Harold stood in the spotlight, readying himself to begin the song.

 **Harold:** You might think I know it all  
And maybe I'm headin' for a fall  
I'm just that brainiac guy  
Left alone to sit and cry.  
Honey...  
I have some questions for you first  
Girl...  
Take some time to school me  
Quench my thirst... for knowledge  
Cause, gosh!  
I just gotta know...

 **Cody:** A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!

The lights turn on and we can see all of them dancing as they play their instruments.

 **Harold:** How'd you get so hot?

 **Justin, Cody and Trent:** Baby!

 **Harold:** You're so smokin' hot!

 **Justin, Cody and Trent:** Baby!

 **Harold:** My physics know-how ain't got a hope  
Of explaining why your butt's so dope

Leshawna, Heather and Mike poke their heads through the door,

 **Justin, Cody and Trent:** Baby, Baby!

 **Leshawna:** Harold?

Heather, Leshawna and Mike all run over to join Sierra, Eva, Noah, Katie and Sadie and begin dancing.

 **Harold:** You bend my space time continuum

 **Justin, Cody and Trent:** Baby, Baby

 **Harold:** Then you shake what your mama gave you-em!

 **Justin, Cody and Trent:** Baby, Baby

 **Harold:** I don't even hardly know my name.

 **Justin, Cody and Trent:** Baby, Baby

 **Harold:** Cause when you walk in the room, nobody lookin' the same!

 **Trent:** Baby!

 **Justin:** Baby!

 **Sadie and Katie:** Go Justin!

 **Cody:** Baby!

 **Harold:** Baby! _[beat boxes]_ Gosh! _[beat boxes]_

 **Sierra:** Marry me, Cody! _[faints]_

 **Cody:** Alright!

 **Harold:** I demand a scientific investigation  
To whether you're even from the human nation  
I swear you're changing my molecular structure  
With all your sexy ions  
You make my heart rupture!

Cody, Justin and Trent all put down their instruments and stand in line with Harold, and they begin dancing.

 **Heather:** Yes! Go boys!

The lights dim and everyone cheers and applauds, and the lights turn back on and they all bow in unison.

 **Sierra:** Everyone put your hands together for The Drama Brothers!

Everyone applauds again, and they all bow again, before Leshawna, Heather and Mike all leave and the others with Harold and Cody all sit down as the peanut gallery.

 **Harold:** _[wiping sweat off his forehead]_ Woo! Feels good to be back with you boys!

 **Justin:** Okay, now back to Trent. How does it feel to be the first person voted off the show, I mean it must be pretty tough.

Trent shrugged his shoulders, and pulled an unphased face.

 **Trent:** Honestly, I feel fine about it, yeah it’s a bit gutting when your team vote you off and you’re the first person to leave, but I didn’t care that much.

Sierra grinned malevolently, before clixking a button on the remote again.

 **Sierra:** _[grinning]_ Will you feel so good about being booted off when you see this?

The screen fuzzed for a second, and then Gwen appeared on the screen, and she seemed to be in the confessional booth.

*GWEN’S CONFESSION* Ugh, the first campfire ceremony of the season, who do I vote for? _[there is a moment where she considers in her head]_ , I feel like it should be Trent, he’s still in love with me and by now, the guy should take a hint, so, it looks like I’m gonna have to vote for Trent _[sighs]_. *END GWEN’S CONFESSION*

The screen turns black again, and there is a load of audible gasps coming from the crowd.

 **Sadie:** _[gasps]_ I can’t believe Gwen would do that to Trent!

 **Katie:** Especially after what she did in season two!

The camera turns from them to Trent, who is sitting, a miserable look on his face.

 **Justin:** And... on that note I think it’s time we introduce our second guest, the very beautiful Heather!

Once again, all the spotlight turned to the door and in walked Heather, some of the crowd cheered, but yet, some of the crowd booed.

 **Heather:** _[to the booers]_ Yeah, yeah, shut it.

Heather made her way to the couch and sat next to Trent.

 **Heather:** _[about Trent]_ What’s up with this guy?

 **Sierra:** We may have shown him a video of Gwen, in the confessional booth, voting Trent off.

Heather rolled her eyes and turned to Trent.

 **Heather:** Trent, I’m very sorry to tell you this but Gwen hasn’t liked you for about two years now..

Trent rubbed his eyes and smiled gratefully, knowing that he and Gwen were now over and done with, forever.

 **Justin:** Okay Heather? What did it feel like to be the first person booted off your team?

 **Heather:** Well, _[scoffs]_ , I think they know they made a big mistake, because I would’ve taken control in the cooking challenge and that stuff with Mike wouldn’t have happened.

The crowd cheered and applauded, agreeing with Heather.

 **Sierra:** How about Alejandro? What are your feelings toward him after he lied about his love for you and would rather have the money?

Heather silently thought for a while, yeah, of course she felt cheated, but, it’s an old, tatty electric chair that probably hasn’t worked properly since it’s last use.

 **Heather:** No one wants to hear that their lover would rather win money than keep their relationship going. But also, it’s a chance to win a million dollars, and that just doesn’t come to normal people, it’s literally a one in a million opportunity. 

Justin looked over at Heather and then at Sierra and smiled crookedly. 

 **Justin:** Well, lucky for you, we have the electric chair right here, and we’re gonna let you have a go.

Heather choked, but she didn’t want to seem weak, so she stayed smiling confidently and sat in the chair, allowing herself to be strapped in.

 **Sierra:** Okay, now that you are all strapped in, it’s time for your question.

 **Justin:** Heather, would you rather take home the million dollars, or split it with Alejandro?

Heather knew the truth deep down inside, but, what would be the point of telling the truth?

 **Heather:** Pfft, happily take the money, he’ll understand, he would do the same, that’s been proven.

The chair waited for a minute, and then shocked Heather, her hair going fuzzy under the hat.

 **Noah:** _[laughing]_ Well done hunnie, you lied.

 **Sadie:** Aw, she’d rather share the money than take it for herself, that’s sweet.

The crowd were still laughing, before an intern rushed out and unstrapped her from the chair.

 **Trent:** _[standing next to Heather]_ Do you need help?

 **Heather:** Ugh, get off me you beg, I can walk fine.

Heather lifted herself from the chair, and walked over to the couch, and turned to Justin and Sierra.

 **Heather:** _[sarcastically]_ I hope your ratings sky rocket.

Justin sniggered and Sierra turned her attention to the camera.

 **Sierra:** I say it’s time we take a little break, but don’t worry we will be back, stay tuned to Total Drama Failing Stars Aftermath!

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The advert opens up in a park, and there is someone sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper, before setting it down next to him.

 **Chris:** This special episode of Total Drama Aftermath is bought to you by Chergill’s Mints.

Chris reaches for his pocket, and pulls out a packet of the mints, the wrapping red and white, with letter block writing, reading ‘CHERGILL’S’.

 **Chris:** They have the perfect mint taste and, are a perfect pocket-sized candy.

He rips the wrapping and one falls out into his hand lightly, the mint shaped as a tiny square.

 **Chris:** All the sensations in just a tiny cube, and if you keep it in your mouth, it doesn’t dissolve! The taste stays, forever!

He pops it into his mouth, and a woman with a baby approaches him.

 **Woman:** Oh my gosh! Aren’t you Chris McLean, can we have a photo?

The woman sits down next to Chris, and gets out her phone to take a photo.

 **Woman:** _[puts phone back in her pocket]_ You’re breath smells really good! What toothpaste do you use?

 **Chris:** None! It’s Chergill’s Mints, tiny yet powerful!

Chris gets the packet out again, and hands one too the woman!

 **Woman:** _[popping one into her mouth]_ Wow! These are the best mints I’ve ever had, thank you!

 **Advert Man:** _[speaking over Chris and the woman’s conversation]_ Get Chergill’s Mints today in a store near you, 99p, what a bargain!

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 **Justin:** Welcome back Chica’s and Chico’s, we’ve been received tons of emails and texts during the break, you guys seem to be enjoying the new Aftermath.

 **Sierra:** And that’s why we have Esther on the phone, say Hi Esther!

The camera zooms out from Justin and Sierra and we can see the peanut gallery, Trent and Heather and also a Middle East girl on the screen.

 **Esther:** Hello! Oh my gosh! This is so cool! 

 **Sierra:** Esther, we have all your favourites here, Noah, Trent, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Harold and Eva are all here!

Esther’s face lights up and she waves excitedly at the camera.

 **Trent:** Hi Esther, how are you doing?

 **Esther:** Oh my god! Trent just said my name! You’re so cute Trent!

Trent grinned, he felt happy knowing that the fans still cared for him, no matter what he’d always have them.

 **Justin:** So, we’re going to ask you some questions on the season.

 **Esther:** Okay cool, ask away?

 **Heather:** _[interupting Justin]_ What do you think about Alejandro saying he would rather have the money over me?

Esther gulped and Justin glared at Heather, no one interrupts him.

 **Justin:** Heather! _[hissing]_ What are you doing?

 **Heather:** Oh shut it, it’s a question!

Esther stood their before motionless, before taking a deep breath.

 **Esther:** I think that Alejandro and you are just as wicked for each other, you’re both perfect for each other, but... he’s probably still wary of you, we all know how much you love to play the game.

 **Heather:** Thanks Esther, I’ll keep that in mind.

Esther smiled cheerfully, being able to help one of her favourite Total a Drama couples filled her with an overwhelming feeling of happiness.

 **Sierra:** Okay... and on that note I think it’s time we have to unfortunately have to say goodbye to you Esther.

 **Justin:** Thank you for calling Esther, you’re wonderful.

Esther waved at the camera before ending the call.

 **Justin:** Now, it’s time to interview the third and penultimate guest of today’s episode, everybody please welcome the lovable Mike!

Once again, all the lights turned from Sierra and Justin and moved to the door, where Mike appeared, waving cheerfully at the crowd, while they cheered carelessly.

 **Mike:** _[waving at everyone]_ Hi guys!

He turned round and walked to the sofa, stubbing his toe on the corner, and Chester appeared.

 **Chester:** Ow! Ooh my toe!

Chester hopped foolishly toward the couch, holding his foot in his hands, before Mike appeared and fell over onto the floor.

 **Mike:** Haha, oh Chester, what a funny guy!

There was an awkward silence for a moment, as Mike got up and sat down on the chair, still smiling awkwardly.

 **Sierra:** _[grunting]_ Say hello to Mike everybody! 

The crowd cheered wildly again, and Mike waved at them, before turning to face Justin and Sierra.

 **Justin:** _[as the crowd still cheered]_ Wow the crowd seem to love you!

The crowd finally finished applauding and cheering, and Heather was getting more annoyed by the second.

 **Heather:** _[whispering to Trent]_ I can’t believe this? We’re originals and he gets a much bigger applaud than both of us put together, heck, he was a villain at one point too there must be a few boos.

Trent shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t care much for popularity, he knew that he had some loyal fans like Esther and that was all he needed.

But Heather was the polar opposite, she needed the attention, she needed to be loved and be the favourite, but she’d already messed that up since Island, but hasn’t she redeemed herself? Sort of? She wasn’t the same backstabbing girl she was in her first season, she was now a woman and had matured gracefully.

 **Sierra:** So Mike? Last we saw you, you had your personalities under control? What happened in the past year since the end of All-Stars? You’re personalities seem to still be controlling you a little?

 **Mike:** _[his tone a little sad]_ I don’t know cause I thought I was back in charge but Mal just seems to slowly seep back into my mind all the time and I just wanna get rid of him for good, you know what I’m saying.

Mike took a deep sigh, and Sierra felt as if she connected with him on an emotional level.

 **Justin:** Well, this is the first time we’ve met and I must say I’ve watched you on previous seasons and you’re a great guy, it’s just that you need to be stronger and more dominant with your other personalities otherwise one day one of them will become you, forever!

Mike gulped at this, he knew what Justin said was true, but what if he was too dominant and they had all gone away, yeah he would sell off Mal in a heartbeat, but Svetlana, Chester, Vito and Manitoba? They were practically family to him, and one day not having them made him feel lost, and empty.

 **Mike:** Yeah, I know I should do this because it might be the only way to get rid of Mal, but if I do, then I am risking losing four people who have been a huge part of my life.

The crowd sighed with sadness, some clapped their hands and some even booed, which shocked Sierra a little. What were they booing toward? Mike and him not wanting to get rid of his other personalities? Or Mike mentioning Mal, who everybody hated?

 **Katie:** Ooh me and Katie love Svetlana!

 **Sadie:** My names Sadie, your name is Katie, Katie...

 **Katie:** I said Sadie!

 **Sadie:** You did not, you said Katie!

 **Katie:** Whatever Sadie, can we get her out of here please?

Sadie gasped, before getting up and running out, and you could hear her crying down the hallway, and then Katie got up from her seat.

 **Katie:** Sadie, I’m sorry!

And she ran out of the room and went to console and apologise to Sadie.

 **Justin:** Well, that was weird... now that they’ve finished their little argument and are gone, hopefully they’re gone for a while too, maybe we can get in a few more questions.

 **Sierra:** Okay, so Mike, you watched the fifth episode right. What did you think about Zoey’s dare? Commando Zoey is kinda scary, so, is it a yay or nay from you? 

 **Mike:** Well, Zoey is sweet and all, but you have to remember that everyone has a dark side. I wouldn’t say that Commando Zoey is evil, but she’s mean and straightforward and someone you’ve gotta watch out for.

 **Justin:** Okay, Mike, thank you so much for your time but I’m afraid we have to move on. Everybody, please welcome the last guest of today’s episode, Leshawna!

For the final time, the lights dimmed on all the others and the spotlight was at the doorway, where Leshawna appeared and waved at the crowd. There were a balance of cheers and boos coming from the audience, but she didn’t care.

 **Leshawna:** Hey girlies, how’s it going, Leshawna in the house!

Leshawna made her way over to the couch and sat down next to Mike, completing the collection of eliminated guests.

 **Sierra:** So, Leshawna, nice to see you on the show, we must admit you didn’t do the best this season.

 **Leshawna:** I know that girly, but, I did a terrible thing and if I must admit myself, I did deserve to be voted off in the end...

 **Justin:** Ever since the start of episode four, people have been **HATING** on you, there’s been a huge divide in the fan base and  we’ve got some messages to read.

Sierra reached over onto the glass coffee table between them and picked up a tablet and began to scroll through messages.

 **Sierra:** This one is from... FromtheRaebahood, nice name by the way. And she said... “I love my girl Leshawna but that is so against the sister code for listening in on someone else”.

The crowd oohed and gasped, some clapped their hands and Sierra passed the tablet to Justin.

 **Sierra:** So, how does that make you feel Leshawna? You have apparently broke the ‘sister code’.

 **Leshawna:** Honestly girly, it makes me disappointed in myself to know that I’ve betrayed fellow sisters out there, but is it too late to apologise?

 **Harold:** It’s never to late to apologise to me Leshawna!

 **Leshawna:** I know that Harold baby.

Justin sat listening in and waited for the conversation to end before reading out the next message.

 **Justin:** So this one is from... RobotRob101, and he says that “Courtney is such a drama queen, like sweetie it isn’t her fault you still love Duncan, oh my god I stick with my girl Leshawna all day, and also, Leshfakewa? Seriously...? Love you Total Drama!”. Well first of all we love you too Rob, thanks for tuning in brother.

 **Sierra:** Ooh, well, we have one for Team Courtney, one for Team Leshawna, it looks like we have time for one more message...

Justin passed the tablet to Sierra and a notification popped up on the screen.

 **Sierra:** Ooh! This ones just in, from... KatieandSadie, wait what?

 **Justin:** _[taking the tablet from Sierra] “_ Sadie is just clearing up now, we’ll be back in the room in a few minutes - Katie xo”.

Justin put the tablet on the table and laughed to himself and shook his head in disappointment.

 **Justin:** Well, on that note it looks like Katie has took the final message.

 **Katie:** We’re coming!

Sadie stormed into the room with an angered expression on her face, with Katie trailing behind.

 **Katie:** _[whispering to Justin]_ She’s a little mad so just leave her be until it blows over.

Justin nodded his head sympathetically and turned to face Leshawna.

 **Justin:** So, now that we’ve gotten through all of the eliminated guests, it’s time for the new segment of the Aftermath episodes, Cross the Correct Box!

 **Sierra:** _[signalling an intern over]_ Cross the Correct Box is basically where we ask the Peanut Gallery the question of the episode!

An intern rushed over and grabbed a bunch of clipboards and pens from under the table, and handed them out to Eva, Noah, Sadie, Katie, Harold and Cody.

 **Heather:** Excuse me! Where’s mine? We deserve one we were actually on the season.

And before Sierra could disagree, the intern passed Trent, Heather, Mike and Leshawna all a clipboard and pen too.

 **Justin:** Okay so this episodes question is... Is it Leshawna or Leshfakewa, you have half a minute to give your opinion.

Heather looked down at her clipboard and saw two options, Leshawna and Leshfakewa, both with boxes next to them and a photo with either Courtney’s or Leshawna’s face.

 **Sierra:** And, your time is up, Eva, what did you put, turn your clipboard around and explain why.

 **Eva:** I chose Leshawna, simply because Courtney is annoying.

Justin nodded his head and scribbled down on some paper, before indicating with Noah that it was his turn.

 **Noah:** I chose Leshfakewa, sweetie, if you didn’t you listen in on her and you wouldn’t of been eliminated, sorry.

 **Sadie:** _[aggressively]_ I chose Katie!

Sadie turned her clipboard around to show she had made a third option, just with a drawing of Katie and a big red X on it.

 **Justin:** Okay... Katie?

 **Katie:** Just count this one as from both Sadie and I, we choose Leshfakewa, same reason as Noah.

Justin continued to scribble down as Harold explained his choice.

 **Harold:** I choose Leshawna, just because she’s booty-ful!

 **Cody:** Well, I chose Leshfakewa because it’s for obvious reasons.

Justin and Sierra turned to face the four eliminated guests for their opinion.

 **Trent:** I chose Leshawna, because Duncan is trash.

 **Heather:** Obviously I chose Leshfakewa, do I even need to explain myself?

 **Mike:** Well, after going back and forth, I decided to choose Leshfakewa, sorry Leshawna.

And before Leshawna could state her opinion Sierra began speaking.

 **Sierra:** Leshawna, we already know you’re going to choose yourself, Justin, scores please?

Justin lifted up the note and quickly tallied up the scores.

 **Justin:** So with an astonishing six votes, Leshfakewa wins this episodes version of Choose the Correct Box.

 **Sierra:** And with that, I hope you all enjoyed this season’s first episode of Total Drama Failing Stars Aftermath! See you soon!

 **Justin:** Goodbye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first episode of Total Drama Failing Stars Aftermath is over! What did you think? Did you like it? This was fun to write but also difficult. I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I’m sorry for the long wait between chapters, school has been so busy lately, so sorry for any inconvenience. See you next time for another chapter of Total. Drama. Failing Stars!


End file.
